Perseus, the Cursed Warrior
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: The Giant War is over, but not everyone made it out alive. And after being bitten by Lycaon on a rescue mission to save two young boys, Percy Jackson is driven from his home by Zeus in fear of his new power. On his journey from Olympus, he flees to Alaska where his werewolf presence causes worry and unease for Balto and his friends. But can one wolf save Perseus...from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: [Balto, Jenna] & [Percy, Aleu]**

 **Time Period:**

 **Balto, 2 years after the third movie.**

 **Percy Jackson, 5 years after the war with Gaea.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd POV**

The bitter cold nips at Percy's neck before he brings his collar up higher in an attempt to ward off the evening chill. He was told the train would take him directly to Nome, but they were met with technical difficulties before reaching his destination. With not much cash to spare for a room at the town's inn, Percy decided to hike it out and try to get to Nome before nightfall. The setting sun has covered the land in an orange hue as he trudges through the snow before reaching the next summit and he looks upon the settlement before him.

Nome; a small out of the way place, it is well known for its fishing and famous sled dogs. Fewer than a hundred structures crowds the small area close to the body of sea. Not too far away is a forest that spreads out for what appears to be miles. Small fishing boats bob in the waters and skeletons of old disregarded vessels rest on the beaches and further inland where the tide has long since retreated from. Everything looks perfect for him and his special needs, a forest, a lake, a small town with a small population.

A light wind from the North causes the young man to slightly shiver before deciding he might as well get a move on. Forcing his frozen feet to move, he slowly trudges towards the town. As he moves, the sun finally disappears and the twilight is the only thing illuminating his surroundings, his vision usually improves when it's close to the full moon, but his musk also increases as well which in turn rouses suspicion among the local dogs.

It may sound ridiculous, but what had kept him moving for the past few years, are the dogs. Everywhere he went, from the USA to Canada, from towns to cities, every canine within a few feet of him goes wild, even in broad daylight, they might not know exactly what he is, but they know he is a predator. A threat to their family and human owners. An he is.

He is thankful that Alaska is very isolated, otherwise the people would have seen the signs and know there is something seriously different and dangerous about Percy. It has been difficult keeping his secret during the full moon, but the dogs made it ten times worse when they chase him and bring attention to people. He decided to move to the edge of civilization in an effort to live out the rest of his life as peacefully as possible. However, man's supposedly best friend keeps routing him out. Hopefully things here will be different, with them being so close to the forest the dogs wouldn't be as weary of him if he smells of…something else.

Finally he is swallowed within the folds of the town of Nome. There is one main road that is an opening to all side streets and alleys, perfect should he need a quick getaway. There are shops selling various types of wares and services, a telegraph building, a few warehouses and what smells like a restaurant. He already ate his meals that he had summoned already during his little walk, but he feels tuckered out and decides to find a room soon. Besides, the moon is already rising; it's not full but its filling, by this time next week the curse will be upon him, hopefully he can find a house close to the woods so he can avoid detection.

For now though he comes to a halt in front of a small two story inn and judging from the laughter and light aroma of liquor he guesses this must also be the place to get a drink. The sign swings in the cool air, the words hidden behind a layer of snow, making a squeaking sound that is already tormenting his sensitive ears. With no other place to go, he shoulders his single bag and enters the structure.

The building is lit with lamps, the candles already burning as they cast a warm glow over the room. The interior is all made with lumber, so fine and detailed that it looks like something a pioneering man would have made. Smoke floats to the ceiling as the near dozen men and women in the within drink or smoke their evening fill. Round tables are spread out while a counter towards the back offers a place for people to replenish their drinks and receive other services. A staircase in the corner appears to be the only route that leads to the upper level while a small swinging door behind the counter, probably leading to the kitchen, offers another and only way out of the building.

Seeing a gentleman behind the counter wiping some used glass cups, Percy figures he's probably the best one for him to talk to about getting a room. He stomps his feet free of snow close to the door before walking towards the back. As he moves, he notices how some people go quiet when he passes and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up high as people watch his back. Soon he hears them whispering to one another, talking about him, the attire he is wearing (short sleeves showing off his scars, and jeans with a light jacket on) the small backpack he is carrying and how weathered his young face looks. It isn't long before someone offers the only explanation that makes sense; this young fella might've been a soldier in a war not too long ago.

Though Percy still feels some pride in being a soldier and for performing his patriotic duty for his family and friends, he doesn't prance around the town announcing it to everyone. The war against Gaea happened almost five years ago, but those are years that Percy shall never forget. The carnage, the death, the terror and of course the curse is all that he remembers; things that his dreams remind him of. Sometimes he wished he had never gone on that last quest, other times he would long for the days of old where he had friends who he could count on, where he felt he was accepted.

He comes to an unexpected halt when someone scoots their chair back and stands in his path.

It's a young boy, possibly eighteen since that's the minimum age of being in this establishment. Yet he has a babyish face and his eyes are lit with awe as they gaze into Percy's, no doubt stone cold orbs. He knew what was coming and wished he could escape, but the boy asks nevertheless. "Did you fight in a war sir?" he asks in an excited voice.

Percy just smiles and nods, not trusting himself to say anything civil to this boy.

However the youngster only seems to become more ecstatic as he bounces on his heels and asks, "Do you think you can tell us-"

"No," interrupts Percy, "sorry but no, maybe at a later time," with that he moves around the boy and head to the inn keeper, but by now the bar is silent as people watch him like he is an interesting insect that has scuttled across their path.

Finally he makes it to the man and look up at him. "Room for one please."

The keeper, a man with graying hair and mustache that could have made him anyone's grandfather, smiles at him before setting the glass down and moves along the table walking parallel to Perseus. He gets to the very end of the counter where he reaches below and withdraws from an unknown compartment a large book and a pencil which he places on the table and flips it open. He turns through the first few pages before stopping and looking up at the young man in front of him.

"And what shall I put down for your name sir?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Percy Jackson," answers the young man.

"How old are you young man? You seem pretty young for someone to have that weathered look on their face." The keeper asks curious.

"I am 22 years, and yes I am rather young to have such a weathered look. I've been in the Army for the past 5 years." Percy answered calmly.

The innkeeper begins to fill out the paperwork, it is then that conversation begins to bustle once more, but every so often Percy would catch the occasional word such as war, battle, so young and his name, repeated over and over again like a chant.

"For how long?" interrupts the innkeeper.

Percy is silent before asking, "Perhaps one night."

The keeper bends down and starts writing again, but Percy leans on the counter a bit and asks, "I'm hoping of staying here in this fine establishment," the innkeeper pauses and looks up into Percy's eyes, "do you know of any houses up for auction?"

The innkeeper is still smiling as he shakes his head, "Sorry young sir, but there are no houses for sale at the moment, you could build one, but if I were you I would wait for spring."

The ex-demigod can't wait for spring, the winter months has just begun and even if he did get a job he isn't sure if he can keep paying for room and board in the inn without going broke.

"Is there anything that I can use for a house, a room for rent perhaps?" he asks.

The innkeeper frowns a little as he gazes out the window next to them as he stares into the darkness. Finally he snaps his fingers before looking back. "Robert Richardson" the innkeeper finally says in triumph, "he has a shed for sale, it's quite large enough for a bed and a table, it's not much, but it should get you through until spring."

Now it's Percy's turn to smile as he nods in appreciation to the man. "Alright, where can I find him?"

The innkeeper points over his shoulder. "He lives at the edge of town with his family, two story house with some wind chimes on the front porch. But I advise you talk to him in the morning seeing how it's dark and all."

"Agreed," Percy says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some dollars, "how much?"

The innkeeper looks down again, "for the room for one night, about 10 dollars."

"That's a bargain," Percy says as he hands the man the amount of cash plus two for a tip, "do you know if there are any job openings around here?"

The inn keeper talks as he counts the money and writes it down in the large book, "Well I suppose the boys on the docks could always use another helping hand when bringing in or shipping supplies."

"Excellent, thank you," Percy says gratefully, his smile becomes a little wider as the innkeeper pushes a small key towards him.

"First door on the left on the top floor," he says while beaming himself, he then reaches behind with his arm and pulls out a bottle from a nearby cabinet, "Would you like something to drink young sir? A bit of brandy can warm you up."

Percy shakes his head while eyeing the bottle, he never really had a drink in his life. "I'm alright, I think I'll turn in now," he says with a now tired grin.

"Very well young sir," the still smiling innkeeper says.

Percy turns around and hurries to the stairs, determined to get out before another person starts asking him to retell war stories. Maybe he'll give some details, but not now. He is still warming up and he is tired from his frosty journey, he just wants to sleep in a bed.

Percy pauses at the foot of the stairs when he feels a set of eyes on him, one that causes him to tense. It's a new body reaction that he has acquired along with the other unusual changes, one that warns him when a certain creature is watching and the feeling would always make him feel aggressive. But he takes calming breaths before turning and looking around.

It didn't take long for him to locate what is staring at him. Positioned next to the door is a dog, a blondish husky that is watching him with detective eyes. Percy has seen that expression often, the dog detects danger, but what it doesn't understand is why it's so strong around him, a human.

They hold each other's gaze until the husky lifts its hackles and releases a defensive growl.

Percy felt it, but is unable to stop when he feels his eyes narrow, his own lips curl and a deep rumble fills the room. People twists in their chairs as they search for the source of the sound, but none of them thought to look at Percy, to look at a fellow human being.

The husky saw him and it backs away from Percy, giving it a wide and obvious girth. The canine then turns to the closed entrance and starts to whimper as it reaches up and scratches the wood. A man sitting close by grumbles, but he stands and opens the door, to which the dog quickly passes through. Percy glances out the window and only sees a tan blur as the husky sprints away.

 _Odd,_ Percy thought, usually they would stay and fight, maybe these frontier dogs are different.

Still, the local pooch population will no doubt hear, or rather smell, his usual presence, this will no doubt spell out trouble. He sighs again, feeling weary for whole different reasons now as he turns and lumbers up the steps.

* * *

Balto slowly exhales as he feels truly at peace despite all the noise.

The warehouse he and the other dogs are in is warmed by a boiler that the humans have left on, whether or not they know that the canines meet there almost every night is still a mystery. Lying on the wooden floor or on some disregarded pillows are nearly two dozen dogs, all gathered to spend time with one another now that their humans are home and getting ready to sleep. The old warehouse once housed industrial pieces now offer them a place to get together.

Usually the room would alive with conversation as the gather dogs would talk about their humans, the weather, and life in general. But tonight it's different, they have a special guest who they all know but hasn't seen in almost a year; Aleu, daughter of Balto.

The young half breed has been gone for three years and in that time has accumulated stories that can get just about anyone's attention. She tells of surviving harsh winters, hunting caribou, joining the pack in defense against rival wolf raids and of the howls that are shared between friends and lovers. The tales easily blew away the young pups while capturing the mature audience with details of a life that they knew they couldn't survive.

Truth be told, Balto wasn't so sure if she would make it either. Despite her more wolfish appearance, she grew up around the village of Nome and had mostly survived on whatever leftover food that the humans leave out for them. He wasn't even sure if she knew how to fight, but apparently all the times she has spent stalking and tormenting her polar bear playmates, Muck and Luck, has amounted to her obtaining some, if any, tussling skills.

Still, a year was a long time, and in that span, Aleu had decided to come home. The task of moving within as a pack proved difficult, but after a moth of trekking through the early winter season, they had arrived in the forest close to Nome and now the wolves are settling into their new home.

Secretly though, Balto wonders if this is a good idea. The people of the town don't hate Balto anymore and they were more than welcoming towards Aleu and his other pups, but still, he's not sure how they will feel having a wolf pack running around so close to them. He just hopes that the wolves are truly dedicated to Aleu as she claims they are, all that is needed for the humans to bring out their rifles is a rogue wolf.

A light nuzzling on his neck brings him back to reality as he looks on his left flank and sees his mate, Jenna, watching him intently. "You're still not thinking about the boys are you?" she asks in a playful voice.

Balto answers with a groan to which Jenna sighs. "Balto, she is growing up, sooner or later she is going to have a family of her own," she says this with the stern look she only gives their children were they ever caught being naughty.

Balto winces in pretend fright of Jenna's expression, but eyes settles back on their daughter. She is quite attractive he supposes, she inherited his wolf heritage but has attained her mother's charm. Her grey coat matches with the light tan fur on her underbelly and lower paws. Her eyes appear to sparkle as she speaks and she possesses a kind of petite, yet strong voice that matches personality well. Her tail swishes back and forth in an uncontained frenzy as she relives her life with old friends that she knew as a pup.

However his gaze soon turns to the audience and sure enough he spots the occasional male dog who is eyeing Aleu quite closely. He has to restrain himself from glaring, but he still can't shake the protective urge he always get whenever he thinks of his daughter, it must be a father thing that will never go away. Still, it causes him to chuckle as he remembers how Aleu would always react to the ways he would call her his baby or how he treated her like a newborn.

Suddenly Balto, as well as everyone else, jumps when they hear the slightly ajar door crashes open as a bright bolt of light streaks into the building. Standing before them is Taylor, a young husky whose common practice would be to stay at his owners side to make sure he gets home safely should he drink more than his fill. However, the fact that he is standing before them now and out of breath prompts their curiosity.

An age old hound closes to the door, shivering slightly from the cold air before turning and saying, "What's wrong Taylor, you look like you've seen a ghost."

It is then that Balto realizes that Taylor is shaking slightly. At first he thought it was due to the frigid winds that had blown in, but now with the door closed it is quite obvious that he is shaken by something.

"Taylor," asks another husky, "what's wrong?"

The young dog gulps once, and then twice, before finally stuttering, "I-I-I…I don't really know."

A Labrador in the back huffs, "You interrupted a good story because you got scared of nothing?"

"No! No!" Taylor shakes his head, "It's just that I…I don't know what I saw, it was so weird, so strange, I-I still don't know exactly what it was that happened."

Rising from the cushion he and Jenna are resting on, Balto walks over to Taylor and rests a steady paw on the husky's shoulder, quenching his shakes at least for a moment.

"Taylor," Balto says quietly and evenly, "Relax; breathe." The dog takes a shuddering breath before exhaling, he repeats the action until he no longer has the appearance of a scared rabbit.

"Now," Balto says slowly, "tell us, what you were doing before…whatever it was that scared you happen."

Taylor continues to suck in oxygen, slowly becoming self-conscious as he realizes every canine in town is staring at him before speaking. "Well, I, you see, my human went to drink again, his arm was hurting again."

Everyone nods in acknowledgment, it is a well-known fact that Taylor's human drinks often due to the loss of his left leg obtained some time ago.

"Well, I was just sitting there, waiting for him to be finish, you know my human, sometimes he'll get muddle and will need help getting back home." Taylor's eyes widen slightly as he stands, "I forgot about him, I should go back and check-"

"Taylor," a small mutt interrupts, "I'm sure he's fine, he usually heads back home well after dark, right?"

Taylor thought for a moment before nodding his head as he sits back down. "Alright, well, I guess I got bored and must have dozed off, I don't know how long…maybe a good hour or so since the sun was setting, but that's when I saw…saw…"

His form starts to shiver again and Balto does his best to steel himself. He has no idea why, but apparently the appearance and sturdiness provided by a "hero," has a soothing effect on people.

Taylor thinks for a long while before looking up and says, "I saw a man…who smelled like a wolf."

There is a moment of silence before everyone busted out laughing. Some of the dogs have gone into hysterias and began rolling around on their backs, causing the others to laugh even more at their antics. Even Balto cracks a smile and he fights desperately to keep himself from chuckling.

"I'm serious! His eyes changed from regular green to silver for a couple of seconds as he growled!" Taylor's voice barks out, killing the fun in the atmosphere as everyone hears it; the fear that is laced to his words.

Now Balto frowns as he thinks this through. _A human smelling like a wolf?_ It could be possible if the human have been living with wolves long enough till his scent changes to that of his wilder ancestors, but he never heard of that happening to a man before. _Especially about a man whose eyes can change color?_

"Are you sure Taylor?" Balto asks.

"Yeah I am!" he shouts, "Why would I lie about this? I got scared, especially when he growled at me."

A husky snickers to himself, "a human growling?"

"Yes! He growled! I swear he did, I never seen that before and his eyes-his eyes," he shivers, "they looked…I don't know, dangerous somehow."

All the humor has by then left the gather canines as they digest this piece of information. All in all, it sounds impossible for a human to have the aroma of a wolf on him, but to also be able to growl? Balto has seen his share of the oddities of the world, but never in his life has he ever heard of a human like this.

"Where is this human Taylor?" he eventually asks.

Taylor no longer looks hurt, but he appears frighten now that everyone has taken some interest with his report, "he-he's staying in the tall building where travelers stay."

"Well that's good," voices Jenna, "perhaps he's passing through and he'll leave tomorrow."

"I hope so," mutters Taylor.

Balto stays next to Taylor until the husky's breathing calms significantly and he becomes enraptures in Aleu's story. For once, Balto isn't concerned about this young male's trailing mind, for he knows full well that his brain is still trying to understand what it was he had seen earlier.

Lifting himself up, Balto walks back over to Jenna and lies next to her. The moment he settled down, Jenna leans over and speaks into his ear softly.

"What do you think of this human?"

Balto is silent before whispering, "It's probably nothing," he chances a glimpse at Taylor's shaken form before adding, "but I think this is something worth looking into."

 **A/N: Next chapter will give the backstory as to how Percy got the bite and was banished from his home.**

 **This is my spin-off of "Balto: Cursed Soldier" by Christian Knight. This story will not be action heavy like my other stories. It will mainly be a recovery story for Percy after the Giant war.**

 _ **Updated: 03/07/2018**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

 **4th Wall Break (haha)**

So I'm still the son of Poseidon that everyone knows. Or that everyone used to know. You see, when we won the war against mother Earth. It came with repercussions: Leo and Annabeth had died in battle.

Leo was someone that could cheer up a boulder of limestone. A true friend, I didn't know him long but I knew that he would've been like a brother to me.

Annabeth was the love of my life. We met when we were 12, the lightning bolt quest was our first. Since then, we became inseparable. We fell in love with each other and paid the ultimate price for it. She had a hero's death, she took a strike that was intended for me to her heart. Her sacrifice ended the war, and it almost ended my life. She died in my arms, I was holding in tears as she died on the battlefield.

Her last words were for me to move on and make someone else happy. As I had done for her for years.

At first I didn't want to move on, I tried a couple of times to join her in Elysium. Nico and Jason had caught me every time I had tried to do so. And it got so bad that Hades allowed Annabeth to visit me in my dreams and said that "if I ever wanted to see her again, then I needed to move on. Because if I didn't, she would want nothing to do with me when I got to the afterlife." That shocked me out of my wish for death to join her.

The remaining seven of us questers were given partial immortality as a reward for our efforts in the war against the giants. And in a way for me to recover from Annabeth's death, I was appointed as Guardian of the Hunt, as a companion to Lady Artemis. At first, I was confused as to why I was now going to be with a bunch of man-haters besides Thalia. But Artemis told me that the hunters respected me and wouldn't treat me bad at all.

So for 3 years I was the Guardian of the Hunt, known as 'Big Brother' to all of the hunters. I had been blessed by Artemis, Hestia and Hades surprisingly. When I would go on missions to pick up young girls from abusive relatives, I was given the nickname "Omega" by Artemis. That was my codename for a mission from the Gods or Artemis herself.

She had explained to me that in a wolf pack, an Omega is a literal lone wolf. An Omega is the last member of a dead pack and forced to go on his own path. Typically, a wolf becomes an loner after their mate dies and they've lost the will to stay with their pack. The lone wolf lives the rest of his/her life until death.

But Artemis gave me the name after seeing firsthand what I did to an abusive uncle to a five year old daughter of Hermes. She said that I was more brutal than she had ever been to any male or monster. So I became Omega when I was out on missions for her and the other Gods that wanted me to help their children. Which brings me back to when my entire world turned upside down on a rescue mission for twin sons of Apollo.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

I had already rescued the two sons and was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. The Hunt was staying there for another week until heading back out to Washington. The twins were ahead of me when we were surrounded by Lycaon's pack. I whispered to the boys to get the Hunt, and told them to say that Omega needed assistance. They nodded and I flame traveled them away.

However when I faced the boys, I felt an immense pain spike up on my left shoulder. I whirled around and saw a bite mark, as well as seeing Lycaon licking his chops, blood running down his jaw. My heart dropped, of course this would happen.

 _Just my luck._

I felt my patron flash next to me along with the other hunters, but it's too late. Lycaon snarled before turning back and retreating.

When they were out of sight, I collapsed as the bite was starting to take hold over my body and mind. I could feel the wolf starting to take over and I yelled out in pain and anger. Artemis looked at me before I yelled "leave, please! Lycaon bit me as I defended those boys. I can feel… myself losing the fight. Take th-"

I froze and started to take the form of a large midnight colored wolf with red eyes. I roared out at the hunters. They were flashed away except for Artemis. She stayed in front of me, not moving. Faster than I could register she placed her hand on my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in Apollo's temple restrained to a hospital bed. I had celestial bronze handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. Apollo was next to me and spoke calmly. "Hey Percy, you gave us all quite a scare. Unfortunately I can't take away Lycaon's bite, as it is out of my power. The others are in the throne room, so we best be on our way."

He flashed us into the throne room after taking the handcuffs off of me. I saw the Olympians all in their thrones. I was caught off guard by the number of guilty looks sent to me by some of them.

"Alright, now this meeting starts! We all know that Perseus Jackson has been bitten by Lycaon a couple of days ago. We know that he is more powerful now because of Lycaon's bite. We will take a vote on whether or not to banish him from our world. With his new power he could overthrow us!" Zeus boomed.

 _Really, after I've fought two wars, you still think that I would try to overthrow you?! Are you fucking kidding me?! My fatal flaw is loyalty!_

The vote was taken and my heart dropped.

For my banishment: Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, and Demeter.

Against my banishment: Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, and Hestia.

Abstained from voting: Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

I thought that the gods that abstained from voting would back me up. But apparently I was wrong. I even believed that Demeter would vote with me, as I had always respected her and her children. But Zeus had gotten his way again. I was going to be banished from my home after all I had fought for and lost.

But, I didn't say anything. I just nodded and made my way out of the throne room. I was stopped by Artemis, Hestia and my father.

"My son, no matter what happens, I love you. You are my pride and joy, no matter what Zeus does or says. If you ever need me, I will come. Banishment or not." He flashed away.

"I know that I am not family but never hesitate to reach out to me. I love you like a son, and wish the best for you, my champion." Hestia gave me a kiss on my forehead before flashing away.

Artemis was last, "I don't know what to say Percy. I thought that we were going to win for sure. You have been my best friend in our time together. I am sorry that there was nothing more I could have done to help." She started to cry, I pulled her into a hug rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay Artemis. I expected this to happen. I cherished my time with the Hunt that I had as Guardian and big brother. I will try to visit when I can. Thank you for helping me recover. I wouldn't have lasted this far without your help." We separated and we flashed back to Camp so I could give my good-byes to my friends.

When we got there, word had already been spread about the bite I had received from Lycaon. I was surrounded by some campers I didn't know and they started to unsheathe their weapons.

"LEAVE PERSEUS JACKSON ALONE!" A shout rang out which caused those around me to drop their weapons and back up.

My friends strode up to me with small smiles on their faces. They stopped smiling when they saw my expression. "I have been banished from our world by Zeus in fear of Lycaon's bite. I lost the council vote 6 to 5. I have been given two hours to say good-bye to everyone." I said sullenly.

My friends couldn't believe it. They all couldn't understand why. They all knew that my fatal flaw was loyalty. I quickly pulled Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel away from everyone else.

"I know that I can't thank you all enough for our friendships. Especially when we were recovering from Leo and Annabeth's deaths. All of you have a special place in my heart that I can never forget. I will visit when I can, and if you guys ever need anything. I mean anything, I will show up. You guys are my family. I will miss you all." After I had finished my small speech, I gave each of them a hug.

They all started to turn away, I called out to Nico and motioned for him to hold back. "Nico, I trust you more than anyone, even my own father. So I expect you stand up for this camp now that I can no longer do so. And before you say anything, yes I have always known about your crush on me. I've known since I met you at Westover Academy. You know that I see you as a younger brother. And I'm sorry for not saying anything and waiting this long to tell you, but you are my brother. You are my best friend, and I wouldn't be here without you. Take care of yourself, Nico." I said as I hugged him tight before pulling away.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jenna rests by the fire, content with the morning. Sitting a foot away from her is her tiny human, Rosy, who is at the moment humming to herself as she plays with her doll on the rug. The stove is offering tremendous heat that warms everything within their home despite the amount of snow that has piled up outside.

Jenna licks her chops as she remembers having the leftover scraps, which consisted mostly of bacon. She wishes Balto and Aleu were here, they would have enjoyed it as well, but they had struck out early in the morning to check on Aleu's pack and make sure all is okay.

She couldn't help but smile with pride as she thought of her daughter. She still can't tell if she has her father's strength or his stubbornness, either way it has gotten her pretty far in her still young life.

But before they had left, Jenna remembers the distant look in Balto's eyes. He was no doubt thinking about the human that Taylor had told them about. Though interesting, Jenna still isn't sure what to think of it. Normally most dogs would have attacked anything that smelled of wolf, but after Balto saved the town they accepted him, so the smell of wolf became tolerable as he, and soon their children, walk freely around the Nome.

There was a knock on the door, but she ignores it as she continues to lie lazily on the floor. "I'll get it," her human announces a he puts the book down and stands. He makes his way into the hallway and Jenna hears the door opening.

"Oh, hello," her human says, "uh, what can I do for you, stranger?"

Jenna is tempted to go back to sleep when the cold wind sweeps in. She gets the chills, but that disappears when she smells the scent. Her head shoots up so fast that it scared Rosy, but for once in her life, Jenna pays the small human no mind. Instead her mind is spinning from the aroma she is inhaling, it's so familiar yet foreign at the same time, but it smells of only one thing; wolf.

Fear drapes over the female husky as she tries to register this. _How can a wolf be here? Is it Balto? Aleu? No, it can't be them, how could they have knocked? Why would her human say hello like they're-_

"Good morning…Mr. Richardson I presume?" a voice asks, it sounds as if it belongs to a young male, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Getting up from her position, she trots into the hallway in order to solve this odd mystery. Her human is blocking the doorway, but she sidesteps him and stares outside and sees what it is causing the smell.

She couldn't believe it and for a moment she considers the possibility that she is going insane. Standing heel deep in the snow is indeed a young human, wearing what looks to be a light coat and no gloves or hat. Black hair pokes out along the rim of his jacket, while green eyes stare out. He stands tall with little worry or shyness, but what catches her attention though is the smell of a predator; a threat to her home.

She releases a low growl, earning the strange man's attention. They lock eyes and she sees it, its brief but she knew she saw something. A glint of red that appears almost hypnotic within the person's eyes before it fades back to the regular green color.

She releases a small yip when her human grabs her by the bandana that is tied around her neck and drags her behind him. "Jenna!" her human exclaims before looking back to the man.

"I'm so sorry," her human says in an apologetic tone, "Jenna doesn't usually act like this."

"That's all right," replies the monster.

"Um…right…" there is a pause in the conversation, in which time her human releases her, but she stays behind his legs. She won't challenge this stranger again, but she will protect her home, with or without her human's permission.

"I hear you have a shed for sell," the man finally admits, his eyes going between Jenna and back to her human.

"Oh, really?" her human asks, and she feels just as astonished as he did. He tried numerous times to sell it to people, especially the local carpenter, but so far there are no takers, nobody needs a shed at the moment.

The stranger nods, "Yes, I'm planning on building my own home here for in the spring, but until then I need a place to live and I hear your shed is big enough for living space."

"Oh," her human's face wrinkles in as he ponders for a bit before saying, "Well…I suppose it would suit your needs, but it wasn't originally built to live in."

"Just for the winter," the stranger adds again.

"Ok, I believe you," replies her human, "but it doesn't have a fireplace…we could probably fit a stove in there…"

"It's all fine," continues the stranger, "I just require shelter."

"It's also close to the forest."

"That doesn't matter to me." the man said.

Jenna's human is now eyeing the man suspiciously, but before he could say anything the stranger says, "My name is Perseus Jackson, and I'm not a man fleeing from the law, you can call 'Uncle Sam' from the U.S. Army and ask about my time in the service if need be."

 _Perseus Jackson_ , Jenna thought to herself, sounds appropriate for someone as mysterious as him.

"Well Mr. Jackson," her human is silent for a few more seconds before saying, "let me get a coat and we can go out and take a look at it." He turns and reenters the house, calling out to his mate that he's going out.

In that small span that he is gone, Jenna looks back up and gazes at Percy as he stares back in return. His eyes are hard, threatening and dangerous, his body is tense, and ready for action should she make a move. She wishes she could growl again or snarl, anything to let him know that this is her territory and that he is not welcome.

"Well let's go," her human says as he comes back to the doorway.

Jenna hurries after him; there is no way she is going to leave her human alone with this, this, monstrosity.

Her human started waving at her, "no, no, Jenna, back to the house."

"It's alright," both dog and owner turns to face Percy as he says, "I'm sure there won't be any more trouble," he finishes with one more glance at Jenna. Now she wants to bury her teeth in his hide, but instead decides to follow, no point in her attacking if all it will achieve is sympathy for this monster.

Her human gives her a warning glance like he used to when she was a pup before turning and gesturing to Percy, "Well, follow me."

Together the trio makes their way down the road and heads to the forest. The street is clear of most people, only early risers and shop keepers are up at this hour as they get things ready for the day. "So," her human suddenly says, "Mr. Jackson, what brings you up here?"

"Looking for a change of lifestyle" was his short reply.

Her human gives him an odd look before responding, "Well you certainly found it, I hope we'll make you feel at home, where are you from originally?"

"New York."

Her human's eyes widen slightly, "Now I know you are from out of town," he gives a light chuckle, "I hope you don't mind the cold."

"I've been through worse," is his response as he takes off his jacket and folds it over his arm. He is only wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath. But he seems unbothered by the cold and wind.

They fall silent as they enter the outskirts of the town and cross the opening that separates the settlement from the wilderness. Jenna looks to her right and can see the damaged fishing boat that has been run into the ground a long time ago, the place that Balto has set up as his home.

There is a click and her human pushes the door inward before gesturing to Percy, "after you." Without a word, the mysterious man steps in and Jenna's human is quick to follow. The building looks cramp as it is with the two humans inside, so Jenna just sticks her head in to keep an eye on the odd predator.

"Well, what do you think?" her human asks as he stands off to the side, "now over here," he gestures behind him, "it's big enough for a bed, and over there," he points to the window that reveals the forest, "we can remove that glass and place a stove pipe through it…aside from those essential items I honestly see nothing else that can be fit in here."

Percy nods at the man's words as he continues to survey his new home. It is all made from wood, plenty of space for him to move about, maybe just enough space for a small table too. It's a bit dusty, but that can be fixed. True he will be cramped, but this is only for the winter season. "It'll do," Percy says in an approving voice, "where can I buy furniture?"

"Here in Nome we have our own carpenter if you wish to have a custom made bed." Jenna's human says before asking, "Don't you want a stove?"

The stranger is about to answer but is cut off by a sound that catches them all by surprise. The howl of a wolf echoes through the forest, and it fills Jenna with fear when she identifies the voice to belonging to her daughter.

"Wolves?" Percy asks looking curious.

"Err…yes, wolves," Jenna's human confirms, "If that's a problem, then I suggest you look somewhere else for a place to stay."

Percy shakes his head. "It's all right," he says, "I know how to handle wolves," at the end of his statement his eyes flicker from green to silver for half a second, a sight that she could only see and understand. Her hackles rise and a growl escapes her. He has just threatened her mate and her child, unacceptable from any mother's view. She barks, "You will not harm my mate or my child, you monster!" she screams in pure rage.

Both humans stare at her, caught by surprise no doubt from her agitated barking, but that's when she sees Percy. His green eyes look into hers and she is horrified at what she sees; understanding.

The human heard her. This monster in human skin understood what she has just said. This is worse than anything Taylor could have described, this is something she has never seen or heard of before. She then heard a voice in her head that she was sure was this human. "I mean no harm to you, your mate or your child, I only want peace during my stay here. That threat was merely a bluff."

She turns and runs, she sprints as long and as far as she can go. She doesn't want to be in the beast's presence anymore, it's too unnerving, too frightening. That thing is not of nature, an abomination. She needs to find her family and warn them, this is no ordinary man or beast; this is a nightmare come true.

* * *

Jenna is pacing back and forth outside the old warehouse, hoping that her mate and daughter heard her howl a couple of minutes ago. She knew all of Nome heard her call, dogs and humans alike came out to see what had produced the call. Never suspecting a canine to produce such noise, the humans looked around for a wolf before returning to their homes. The dogs however knew better, they conjugated upon the warehouse to find Jenna there. She would tell them to head inside while she waits for Balto; the fear on her face ensures the dogs that whatever the emergency is, it is real.

Finally she smells his aroma and sighs with relief. Balto always knew what to do, especially in a situation that is considered impossible by all accounts. Racing beneath a hole in the nearby fence, her mate came charging out before stopping upon seeing her.

She immediately feels relieved and before she could stop herself, she rushes forward and nuzzles into Balto. He responds by rubbing his jaw over her head and occasionally licks her face. He peers at her curiously before saying, "what's wrong?"

She gently grabs his forepaw with her mouth and tugs a little before saying, "let's go inside so I can tell everyone at once."

She can see his confusion, but he does as she says. Together they enter the building which by then is full of dogs, all having gathered to hear what the news is. Jenna suddenly feels nervous, there hasn't been a meeting like this since the disease broke out and nearly killed half the people of Nome. She takes one last look around at the different breeds surrounding her before taking a deep breath.

"Taylor," she finally speaks, "is correct," the indicated husky tilts his head a little in confusion before she finishing, "there is a human in town that smells like a wolf."

This causes everyone to look among themselves in fear and confusion. Initially they didn't believe Taylor because of his youth and his story is just plain crazy. But Jenna has been a part of the community for as long as they could remember; she was always honest, caring and loyal to both men and dogs alike; earning respect and trust from everybody. If she agrees with what Taylor is saying, then there is truly reason to be afraid.

Balto steps up next to her and asks, "How do you know?" his face suddenly becomes tight with concern, "did you go looking for him?"

She shakes her head, "no, he came to my human's house," she returns her gaze to the group, "I smelled him before seeing him. He does smell of wolves, but he appears as a human male, young, but prepared for a fight. Despite that though, he…he threatened the lives of the wolves in the forest…he spoke in my mind claiming that his threat was a bluff for us. Only so my human would leave him be, but I don't know what to believe…" she trails off.

Balto is immediately pressing his body against hers, offering her warmth while burying his face in her mane. But she feels his tense muscles and knew her mate has become just as anxious as she has.

There is a sudden snort and someone says, "This is nothing new, no offense Balto, but there has always been rivalry between men and wolves."

Jenna opens her eyes, unable to find who it was that spoke, but speaks anyways, "this may be true, but the way he said it, the look, the voice…everything," she looks each canine in the eye before finishing, "it is not human. The stranger spoke in my mind saying that all he wants is peace."

The dogs slowly looks among themselves in fear, all wondering what this means.

 _What is this creature that they are facing?_

 **A/N: Next chapter we get to see Percy's transformation. Also, Aleu will meet Percy without knowing that this is the strange man she has heard about from the town dogs, as well as her parents.**

 _ **Updated: 03/08/2018**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **2 days later**

Percy gasps as he sits up in horror, he scans his surroundings, trying to figure out what just happened. He briefly panics when he couldn't remember where he is until he slowly recognizes the wooden floor, the cramped space and the newly acquired stove resting in the corner as it gives off warm heat. He rises from his place on the floor where he made a small nest with his one and only blanket.

He stretches, causing a series of pops to sound out as he does so. He glances to the sky and barely makes out the blooming moon as it pale light is starting to break from the cloud front. It is almost time.

This is the moment that excites yet terrifies him all the time. He is weary from the monthly pain he has to endure whenever he changed. He shivers as he thinks about it; his bones being crushed, his face being rearranged and the feeling that scalding water has replaced his blood would take over. He wishes there was a way to avoid the pain, but there is no real solution other than to get used to it.

Despite this though, he is actually excited by the prospect of running through the forest, an activity that he has become quite fond of. Whether he's running on two feet or on all fours, he always gets a kick out of it. It's as if he can run; sprint away from his worries and his problems and from the curse. He has also grown a liking to his wolf self, a black furred creature that has an enhanced sense of smell, in-tuned ears and immense strength that no human can possibly match.

The dogs he has run into in the past has often yelled at him calling him a freak, whether he is in human or wolf shape. Slowly, he is starting to believe them. It has almost been three years since he was bitten and, he feels as if he is alone. He is alone in a world that will hate him if they ever discover what he is. The demigod is almost tempted to give himself over to the people, to reveal his secret, maybe they know what he is. Sadly, the only ones that accept him, are the ones he can't go to because he was banished.

He hears the howls in the dark and he looks back at the moon. It is slowly making its appearance and he feels his body reacting. His joints suddenly feel loose, his head is beginning to throb and the room is becoming unbearably hot. Percy checks outside again to make sure no one is watching before he sheds his clothes. When he took off his shirt that is when the pain started.

It feels almost like an unbearable cramp struck him in the torso, making him want to stretch and relieve himself of the torment, but he knew there was no way of easing the pain. The only thing he can do is to crouch down on the floor and grit his teeth as he tries his best not to yell out in agony.

He starts to pant as his arms go numb before a sharp pain strikes his bones. He sucks in a large breath of air as he feels his bones tighten before being crushed. The closest thing he can compare this sensation to is when he broke his wrist during a fight and didn't feel it until the adrenaline left his body. Only this time it feels as if it's happening all at once, his skeleton is crushed, leaving a senseless sensation before unbelievable pain takes over.

It's all he can do not to moan as he falls to the ground as his body twitch and churn with every pinch to his organs. He can feel his bones mending themselves back together, but now they are longer, stronger and wider, he knows this as the newly form skeletal system push and stretch his skin like an extra small shirt being forced to accommodate a large man.

He groans as the finale hits home. He forces his new body to stretch as hard as he could to relieve himself of the pain, but it has little effect. His eyes are burning; it feels like a machine gun is chattering away in his head as it thunders with full force. His skin is quivering as waves upon waves of pointing objects break through and covers his skin, from toe to head. He moans as his hands and feet quiver before, with a distinct patter, his nails drops to the floor, replaced by wicked talons that curves in a deadly arc. Finally his nose shoots out before his eyes and he howls as his skull is forced to transform along with it. Tears are streaming as he closes his eyes, waiting for the agony to go away as his suffering continues for what feels like hours.

He breathes heavily as he lies on the ground before he carefully forces his eyes to open.

He can instantly sense the differences between his human and wolf self.

He could hardly see in the dark room before, but now he can see into every dark corner, he can even see a small spider as it makes a web on one of the ceiling's bars. The moon beam that now filters into the room is like sunlight, a ray of light that is beckoning him to soak in like sun rays. Percy smiles at the thought of his patron Artemis. He can smell the forest, a heavy musk that fills his nostrils, almost intoxicating to him, pine needles and scents of various animals covering the whole area. To him, it's the sweet taste of freedom, the freedom that he has lost, but found again.

Shakily, he pushes himself onto his haunches and he inspects himself. His black matted fur shines in the light and, though embarrassing, he has to admit his hide feels soft, like puppy fur. He looks at his hands and can see the rough calloused pads that mark his palm and fingers. He puts his arms on either side of him, lift his rear and stands to his full height. He has grown almost two feet higher and his body has become a little broader while the hair covers all parts of his body. His feet are like that of a canine, slightly raised in the back with long toes and heels. He raises his arms and stretches again; popping his new muscles and getting them ready for a night of exercise. It has been a long time since he last made a stop and he wishes to run without being chased by a mob for once.

All remnants of sleep have rubbed off after his transformation. He carefully looks out the window, trying to see if there is anyone out for a midnight stroll. Then again he is in Alaska, where the nights are ten times colder than the day. What fool could possibly want to be out during this late hour. Well, there is him, but with Hestia's blessing and fur coat he hardly feels anything most of the time.

He kneels down low before placing his hands in front until he is on all fours. His new joints don't restrict the movement, as they let his bones roll into different positions, allowing him to be on all fours, feet and hands flat on the ground, like a natural wolf. With the transition complete, he takes off like a shot and is sprinting into the woods. It feels glorious, the wind blowing through his fur, the trees passing at an unbelievable pace and with the moon guiding him.

This is what he was made for, and he's going to enjoy it tonight.

* * *

 **Aleu POV**

After spending the entire day attending to each of her wolves' needs, roaming the pack's territory, and hunting for enough meat to store for the coming winter, Aleu is quite appreciative of this small celebration.

The hill the pack is howling on is partially filled with trees, allowing many lupines to find a place to sit and to sing. Now far away from them is the gully that they have transformed into their home. From a distance, one probably wouldn't even notice it was there, but if they keep walking then they will see the crevice in the ground, revealing a ten foot drop. At the bottom is smooth stone that stretches almost fifty yards along the length of an old underground river bed. Carved into the walls on either side are huge holes, big enough for the entire pack to sleep in comfortably. The only entrance is a small hole, big enough for the wolves to crawl through, resting a hundred yards away from their sleeping areas.

They have a new home, it's beautiful, hardly any threats, plenty of food, and they haven't run into any trouble what so ever.

And yet…for Aleu…something doesn't feel quite right.

Maybe it's the fact that she is at the base of the hill, looking at her fellow pack members as they sing to each other. She notices that almost all of the wolves have broken up and are now sitting in pairs, mostly males and females. She looks to the left and sees one of her Beta's, Kila, with another wolf, a male who is probably courting her. Kila leans her head back and is about to release another howl when the male moves in and nuzzles her exposed neck. The Beta's song turned into a giggle as she turns her attention to the male and licks him on the forehead.

Aleu suddenly feels heaviness in her chest, causing her to turn and walk away. _What is wrong with me_? _I should be happy for Kila, having a male around must surely be a wonderful thing. Someone to take care of you, to nuzzle with, hunt with, talk to and eventually have pups with..._

Her mind slowly trails off before discovering what is wrong. She is jealous, of one of her friends no less. She isn't interested in that one specific male with Kila; she is interested in having a male of her own. No doubt all her Beta's are already taken, save for Nuju and she doesn't want to be rude, but she is having trouble envisioning herself being with him in an intimate relationship.

She is so preoccupied with what she is doing that she walks by the very wolf in question without realizing it. "Something wrong Aleu?" the male asks.

She couldn't help but smirk, she finds it amusing that Nuju acts like he is a wise elderly wolf rather than the young male he is. She looks towards him and sees that he is sitting on top of a boulder; his grey coat is startling bright whenever the moon is shining on him. He doesn't glance at the female though; his eyes are staring into the sky as he observes the stars with a solemn, but interested expression on his face.

The pack leader hesitaters before saying, "I'm fine Nuju, I just…"

"Couldn't stand the crowd?" he offers.

"Well not that I can't stand them," huffs Aleu. "It's just that there's something..."

"Different?" Nuju suggests again.

"Yes," she looks at the twinkly lights as she finishes. "I don't know what it is, but for some reason it just feels like there's something wrong with me and I don't know what it is."

"You're lonely," the male said.

Aleu eyes the male closely, wondering if the stars are actually giving him the answers for he hasn't so much as take a look at her the whole while. "I guess…" she ventures hesitantly. "But I don't know why, I mean, I have you, Kila, Sitka, and the entire pack, I don't understand." She looks down in slight embarrassment.

Nuju remains quiet, not speaking for almost a whole minute before saying, "So where are you going?"

She is taken off guard by the question. _Weren't they discussing her confusing situation a few minutes ago?_

"Uh…" she thinks to herself before answering, "I don't know, just going to walk along the border of the territory I suppose." She muses over a thought in her head for a moment before asking, "Do you think it will be okay that I visit my parents?"

"If that is what you wish," Nuju says, "I can inform the other Betas and we'll stand watch until you return."

She nods in appreciation to Nuju before turning in the direction of Nome. She starts walking, but pauses and looks at the male, "Would you like to join me? I do not mean to sound rude, but it looks like you could do with some company as well."

Nuju merely shakes his head, his gaze never wavering from the night, "I know it may sound odd Aleu, but I actually prefer the company of the stars than other wolves."

She tries her best to not look confused by this so she says, "Alright then…I guess I'll see you later then."

Finally Nuju looks away from the stars and turn his light blue eyes towards her. He dips his head and says, "Have a pleasant visit, pack leader."

Aleu nods in turn before she begins walking away. She briefly looks over her shoulder and sees that the Beta has return to his star gazing, appearing to be at peace with the world.

 _Why wasn't it that easy with me?_

She remembers her life as a pup, playing with her brothers and sisters as they ran in circles, wrestled and occasionally ganged up to find their uncle Boris and use him as a chew toy. However the memories she cherished the most was her spending time with her papa. She thought it was neat that she looks just like him while everyone else looks more like their mother. She thought the fun times would never end, but that was before she found out they had to be adopted.

The idea was very foreign to her and at first she was frightened. She didn't want to leave her mother's human's home, to be separated from her siblings and parents. After a while though, she started to play with the thought, thinking of how it would be exciting to visit a new place and to have a new human to play with. That was when tragedy struck though.

Her siblings easily found homes, it was as if the humans couldn't resist not taking them, but by the end of the day it was just her. Days, weeks and eventually months went by, she grew big and strong, but despite all that time nobody so much as glanced in her direction. She started losing faith that she would never find a home, and the doubt was supported greatly when she was almost killed by a human, a hunter.

After that her life changed forever, because that was when her father told her the truth. Nobody accepted her because she looked like a wolf. The people tolerated her in town, but to actually want to keep her is a whole different topic entirely. She always believed being part wolf was something to be proud of, but on that day she realized that she is an outcast, not wanted by human, dogs or wolves.

She was so torn up by it she left home that very night and ran, she ran as far as she could, want to get away from it all, to escape what she is. She has no idea how far she went, so far that she couldn't find a way back. She remembers being afraid, hungry and alone as regret piles up within her.

Not long afterward, she discovered Nava and his pack. The few days she spent with the elder wolf were amazing, his guidance and wisdom still fascinates her and makes her wonder if she will ever become just as wise as he is. She was shocked when he proclaimed the next leader of the pack would be "the one who is a wolf but does not know."

At first she thought it was her papa, but it wasn't long before she realized it was her, she was the wolf who did not know. After accepting her wolf self, Nava made her the pack leader before she and her new found pack were forced to leave their old lands in search for food. She was afraid to leave, and hoped her parents understood. But when she looked into her papa's eyes and saw the pride within them, she knew he did.

The first year she spent away from them was one of the hardest things she ever had to overcome. It didn't help much that she lived off kibble treats for most of her life and didn't know a thing about hunting. Eventually though, she learned to live as a real wolf, to lead and have a life of adventure. She had her pack, her family and what could count to be her old life again. Everything should feel great. She sighs once more as she finally forces her head up and gazes into the forest.

She freezes when she sees something breaks through the bushes on her right and is heading right for her. She twists her head and sees a black mass heading right for her, she backs away, but knows it's too late, she's going to be run over by whatever this thing is.

Snow suddenly flies through the air as the thing digs its feet in and it comes to a sliding stop right in front of her. The thing, a creature, is slightly crouch as it leans away from her in an almost submissive position. She looks down before gasping as her eyes lock with two orbs that are staring right back at her.

The two circles are ruby red, appearing like flames that are cutting through the dark. They are clear to see against the thing's matted fur and shines with the brightest gleam she has ever seen.

The crimson colors are evil looking, as if they belong to a deadly and dangerous beast, but what she sees contradicts that belief. Deep within the irises she can see what appears to be surprise and something else, a flicker like an ember.

 _Is that sadness?_

The thing begins to move; it shifts away from her and sits up on its back legs. Her eyes widen at what she sees. Before her is probably the largest wolf she has ever seen. Its head alone looks like it could squish her if it wanted to. Its more than two heads taller than her, fur that is blacker than the night and the blazing eyes stare down on her. Slowly, she takes in its whole form and that's when she notices something even stranger about the creature. Its front paws are larger than that of an ordinary wolf, in fact it looks like they split at a point and form their own individual digits that are standing apart from one another.

Her eyes travel to the thing's backside and sees its legs are also different. They too are bigger, so big in fact that they are folded together, allowing it to sit on its rear like a lupine, but with a lot of the limb left over. He sits with the attention of one of her warrior wolves, all business with its back straight and its tail lying limply by its side.

She returns her gaze back to his blazing red eyes, appearing almost warm to her, yet with an icy tinge to them. Their eyes continues the scan the other as if her orbs are just as memorizing as his.

Finally he moves, he rises back to its feet, but she notices the creature's limbs are still folded together, as if its keeping its body restrained. Then it turns and starts trotting away from her. She stares for a couple of more seconds before she shakes her head and hurries after the wolf-like creature.

"Hey wait," she calls out. Instead of heeding her words though, the mystery wolf picks up the pace and starts running.

Aleu follows close behind, trying to catch up to the creature, but it's obviously larger body is out sprinting her smaller self. She starts huffing, but ignores the discomfort, her curiosity is fueling her, pushing her to discover what she is chasing. Trees pass by as nothing more than a blur and the snow's coldness fades from the mind as the friction beneath her paws keep them warm.

She stops when she finds the tracks have come to an end. She is in the middle of a clearing, but the creature has disappeared. She follows the trail to the point where it came to an end. Here there is a small crater with grooves cut into the ground. She has seen these before, once when she saw an eagle land on the floor before taking off again, its talons left the same marks in the dirt.

She glances at the branches above her in wonder. _Can this thing jump that high?_

"Wait!" she calls out, "I just want to talk!"

She hears something rustling in the branches and she knew it was still here. She tries to pick out the creature's figure, but somehow it was able to camouflage itself well in the tree. She sniffs the air, trying to pick up some kind of foreign smell. She is surprised when she picks up the remnant of an unknown wolf.

"Come on," she growls as she looks around, "I know you are here, come out!"

Silence greets her.

She snarls more savagely before shouting, "Come out! What are you afraid of?!"

She hears a thump come from behind her before she is showered in a small down pour of snow. The wolf is standing before her, but that's what frightened her, it was standing.

Its long legs have extended to their full length and now it is standing over her with blazing fire set in its eyes. The front paws are at its sides now, but they are balled up like a human who is in a rage. She realizes its rib cage is a lot broader, almost equivalent to that to a large man. Here stands the lupine she has been chasing; its shape like a human but retains the fur, tail and head of a wolf.

 _What is this creature?_

"Afraid," the creature growls in an obviously male voice. "Do you really think I am scared of a little pup like you?" Slowly he steps forward with human like movement, causing Aleu to back away in fear.

Finally she digs her paws into the snow and stands tall in the path of the approaching creature. He comes to a halt, one step away from her, his red eyes never leaving her face. She tries to subdue a shudder before saying, "I mean no harm. I just want to talk."

He gives her a sideways glance, before turning and lowers himself back down until he is on all fours. With that, he starts walking away.

"Wait," Aleu cries out and tries to approach, but he turns and snaps at her with his jaws.

"Just leave me alone," he glowers as he continues walking.

This doesn't dissuade Aleu; in fact, it challenges her fiery spirit, urging her to follow. She trots after him, keeping a distance of about three feet as she comes striding next to him. She saw his left eye flick in her direction before returning it forward. They walk in silence, time that Aleu uses to continue examining this wolf in her mind. _Where did he come from? Are there others like him? What is he exactly?_

"Are you done staring?!" he suddenly demands.

She jerks back a little, surprised and annoyed at herself for staring without even knowing. "Sorry." She responds, eyeing him for a reaction before asking, "What are you exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asks cautiously, "so it'll be easier for you to come up with insults?"

She gapes at him before snarling, "No, I just want to know, who would even do that?"

"Just about everyone in the world," his voice is angry, but she could have sworn she heard what could have been wistfulness at the end.

"Well I don't," she says, "what's your name?"

He remains inaudible, probably trying to ignore her the best he could.

She sighs and thinks for a moment before saying, "Were you called names because you were different?"

He doesn't speak, but for some reason she sees the silence as a form of answer.

"I know the feeling," she continues, "I'm part husky…and part wolf," finally she sees his red orb look at her before glancing away, he was listening. "Everyone was nice to me, dogs and wolves and humans…but it wasn't until I tried finding a home did people reveal what they truly thought of me… but I found a place to call home and have a lot of friends, I may have been rejected by some people, but I eventually found who I was, who I am, along with wolves who welcomes me as a companion," she finishes with a smile.

She is surprised when he snorts, "Well that's a lovely story. Shall I call for a newspaper team?"

She suddenly snaps at him and he glances at her with some surprise in his eyes. "Look," she growls, "it may sound lousy, but it's my life and it's quite rude of you to make fun of it." She glares at him, "not unless you are making fun of me like you think I would do to you."

He watches her for a moment before he exhales heavily and he comes to a stop. He is motionless for a while before finally he responds. "No…I'm not making fun of you."

"Well it sounded like it," she says defensively.

He looks up and snarls, "If you don't like it then just leave. I'm not keeping you here."

She growls in return "Look, I just want to ask you some questions."

"Why?" he demands.

"Because I need to know if I should see you as a threat to my pack or not," she answers, but she knew she was actually just plain curious.

He looks down again, clearly deep in thought before saying, "I have no quarrel with any wolves unless they come looking for a fight."

Aleu gulps at the words. "Alright, but if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? I've lived in these woods since my birth and I have never seen anything or…anyone like you before."

He watches her briefly before saying, "I'm new, just got here."

She nods along, "Well if you would like a tour of the area, then I can give it."

He looks back up at her before asking, "Why?"

"Just to be friendly," she says truthfully.

He shakes his head as he looks away, "You just want to know who, or rather what, I am."

Now it's her turn to be quiet and think things through before eventually saying, "Alright, maybe I am a little curious, but I want to help you."

"Why?" he repeats tiredly.

She makes sure she is looking him in the eye before saying, "because I know what it's like to be an outsider as well."

They stare into each other's eyes before he turns away and mummers, "I'll think about it," before he starts walking off. She notices the change instantly, his muscles are more lax, his tail is close to hiding between his legs and he just generally looks downcast.

 _Was it something I said?_

"Are you alright?" she questions as she tries to follow, but stops when he looks back at her.

"Yes, you just remind me of someone I used to know" he responds.

She looks around at their surroundings. "It's a nice night though," she ventures cautiously, "no one should be alone."

"I'm used to it, it happens to some of us." Th wolf says stoically.

"Well why don't we spend more time together then?" she asks.

"Now that's something I'm not used to," he replies in a truthful voice.

"Okay..." she says as she thinks her next words carefully. "We'll take it slow then, how about we meet again tomorrow?"

He only thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure."

She nods, "Alright…let's meet at the edge of the forest, near Nome, and do you know where Nome is?"

She sees his hackles rise in amusement for some reason, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Great," she smiles and her tail wags before a dark thought cross her mind and she frowns lightly, "uh, you're not the sort of wolf who likes to go into town and murder people right?"

He chuckles, "No, in fact, I try to avoid that."

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Good."

An awkward air hangs in between them before finally the wolf says, "I should go," as he turns and starts treading off.

"Alright, see you tomorrow..." she trails off again before calling out, "What's your name?"

He stops dead in his track and his face consorts as he sinks into deep thought, concentrating on her question. _Was it really that hard to answer? Or did he simply not want to tell her?_

Finally he lightly smiles and says, "Omega."

She tilts her head, "Is that your name?"

"Just call me Omega," he says again.

 _Well it's better than nothing_ , she thought. "Alright Omega," she says, "My name is Aleu."

"Aleu," he says in an undertone, as if he is curious with how it sounds on his tongue before nodding himself, "see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," she says, leaving another awkward silence.

Finally he shuffles his feet before turning and walks off, without offering a final farewell. Aleu finds this odd, but doesn't call after him, she just watches as he walks between the trees and he is gone, leaving her alone.

She just shakes her head before turning and starts walking back to her pack, all thoughts of a good visit with her parents are dashed with the appearance of Omega. Not in a bad way, but in an interested way.

 _Who is this wolf, or rather what is he? Maybe Nuju or Kila can help her figure this mystery out, she can just hope no trouble will arise from this._

Secretly though, she hopes, one way or another, she can help Omega, it is clear he has been though a great hardship like her. Who knows, they could be more alike than they realize?

 _ **Updated: 03/10/2018**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It's not funny!" Aleu tries to say with authority, but Kila continues to roll around on the snow floor, laughing hysterically.

She wishes that things could be better among the group, but they look just as amused as Kila. Sitka has a wide smile on his face and looks on the verge of chuckling as well. Nuju looks rather emotionless, but she sees his quivering lips as they threaten to form into a grin.

Aleu releases a savage growl as she starts pacing the small empty clearing she and her Betas are meeting in, wondering how to get her wolves to see the seriousness of the situation.

Finally Sitka coughs in a way to rid himself of his smile while lifting one of his legs and gently kicks Kila as a way of letting her know to get up. "Sorry pack leader," he apologies, but Aleu can still see him fighting to keep a grin off his face.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Aleu finally asks as she turns on the Betas, "I would have thought this would have shocked you."

"Oh it did," giggles Kila. "A wolf that can stand on his hind legs and have the arms of a human." The beta is now choking as she tries to keep down her laughter "A wolf who looks to be part man, I got to admit Aleu, I never thought you would be one for storytelling."

"It's not a story!" Aleu finally yells, wiping the amusement off the wolves faces. "It really happened and he is real, a wolf that walks like a man and looks capable of wiping out the entire pack."

Silence greets her, a positive sign to her that the Betas are finally giving her their full attention.

"Aleu," Sitka speaks softly. "I have seen many things in the wilderness, but I never even heard of a…man wolf before."

"Same here," Kila speaks up as she looks to her leader with a rather apologetic shrug.

This is when Aleu realizes that someone hasn't spoken up yet. She turns to the remaining wolf, a certain grey wolf to be precise.

Nuju is silent and he is looking down at the floor with a puzzled expression on his face and for some reason it fills Aleu with unease. "Nuju," she says slowly, "are you alright?"

He blinks once before looking up at her and says, "This is something I'll look into, what you describe sounds familiar…but I do not believe its name is man-wolf."

"Wait," Sitka says, "you heard of these things before?"

"When you gaze at the stars as long as I have," Nuju tilts his head back as if to back his claim, "then you learn a thing or two about our strange world."

"As long as you have?" Sitka asks, "I'm pretty sure we are the same age."

Aleu ignores the previous comment as she walks up to Nuju and asks, "What do you know, Nuju?" She couldn't help but feel a flutter of excitement threatening to overtake her, will she finally learn something about this wolf…or whatever it is that Omega seems to be.

Nuju frowns slightly for a bit before shaking his head and says, "It has been a while…but the description is certainly memorizing…and disturbing." He looks into Aleu's face, "I don't know pack leader, but I fear that your new found friend may not be the type of person we should be associating with."

Aleu didn't really mean it, but she growls at him, "I know he is different…and a bit frightening, but that is no reason to turn him away."

Nuju bows his head, "Forgive me pack leader," he says civilly, "but these are bad times to be meeting unnaturally new friends."

Curious, Aleu tilts her head, "and why would you say that?" She should have been anticipated it, what else could be expected from Nuju as he glances up to the brightening skies as the sun rises, but they can still see some stars visible.

"The red star is bright," he says in a solemn tone, "a very bad sign foretelling of trouble and spilled blood."

Normally Aleu wouldn't pay mind to Nuju's rambling, but this time it is different, and the other Betas notices this as well. Nuju usually spoke in an untroubled voice, so to hear him speak of such terrible woe and death in a grave tone fills them with concern, no matter how often they ignored his star gazing tales.

Aleu gulps a little before asking, "And what about that other part? What do you mean when you said Omega is…unnatural?"

Nuju is silent as if he is in deep thought before saying, "Have you ever seen anything like him in nature?" He asks, "Or even heard of anything like him? From storytellers or birds or even from the conversations we have heard from men?"

"I…" Aleu trails off before looking at the other present wolves. Kila looks mystified and anxious while Sitka wears a cautious and tense snarl on his face.

"Exactly," sighs Nuju, "I have heard of something like him though" this comment alone earns him more attention than any other pass murmuring of the stars as the Betas and Pack Leader watches him.

"It is unknown where the stories have come from," admits Nuju, "many wolves believe they came from these lands," he looks around at the forest they are in, "others believe they originated from the frozen east, others from the dry south, or maybe even from isolated lands floating out in the great ocean. There are even some beliefs that they crossed from the lands across the water to here by using an ice bridge like we did."

"Wait," interrupts Aleu, "Who are they? And what stories do you speak of?"

Nuju regards the wolves as if debating whether to tell them or not before he finally speaks.

"They go by many names: two legged ones, cursed ones, and werewolves." Aleu tries not to shiver, but in truth these are sounding like horror stories being told to misbehaving pups and the true terror here is the possibility that such tales are actually based off facts.

Nuju continues, "They walk alone, rarely move in packs, they are few in numbers yet they strive for territory. Killing if they so wish. They only reveal themselves at night and disappear during the day for some unknown reason or another. No one knows where they originated from or what it is they are, some believe they are a part of a dying race, some think they are cross breeds spawn of men and wolves-" he pauses while Kila snickers at this, "But some believe it is a curse brought on by magic users."

Sitka quirks an eye brow, "Walking wolves created by sorcerers, oh I should have seen that one coming."

"Shush," Aleu hisses at him before signaling to Nuju to continue.

"As I was saying," the grey wolf says, "No one knows where the stories came from, but so far that's all they are, stories. I for one have never seen anything to suggest the existence of such creatures, and to know one personally…it's downright unbelievable, I can't tell whether this is a remarkable discovery, or a great tragedy waiting to unfold."

Aleu feels her throat go dry before forcing out, "W-what makes you think this could be a tragedy?"

Nuju shrugs, "there have been rumors about these creatures attacking men and they aren't…gentle."

"What do you mean by that?" Kila asks with a tinge of fright on her voice.

"Well…they haven't been confirmed. But there are the possibilities that these human like wolves are stronger than men, have the speed of a wolf and the savagery of a feral." Nuju clarified.

"Oh great," Sitka remarks as he slaps his forehead with a paw, "so if these legendary creatures do exist, and if they're as dangerous as you say they are, and there's one now taking up residence in the forest, then we are in trouble aren't we?"

"No," Aleu suddenly exclaims. "No, just because some of these…things exists, then that doesn't mean they are all dangerous. This is like when a feral attacks a man and in turn the humans believe all wolves are bad."

Sitka grumbles at the comparison, but the other two Betas nod in agreement.

"Besides, I believe Omega is here to stay," Aleu states. "So, whether we like it or not, we need to be friendly towards him if we wish to coexist, got it?" None of the Betas argued, nor did they look pleased with the prospect of being allies with a creature that can tear them apart with little to no trouble.

Aleu nods to them, "good," she says before releasing a yawn. She has been up all night trying to round up her Betas to inform them of the encounter. It's just now becoming morning, but maybe she can take a nap for a few hours. Then she remembers the agreement she made with Omega earlier and moans when she realizes she will be up late again that night so she can show him around.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can catch some sleep, so if you will excuse me." Aleu turns to take her leave when Sitka speaks out. "Aleu," he calls out, causing the she-wolf to look over her shoulder and right at him. "What if Omega is as dangerous as Nuju claims?" He demands. "How are we supposed to fight something that is stronger than men?"

Aleu looks each Beta in the eyes; Sitka with his strong gaze, Kila with her slightly rounds ones and Nuju and his steady sight. She finally sighs, shakes her head and says, "Let's just hope for the moment that we can win a potential ally and not another enemy to be weary of."

* * *

Percy has just barely opened the window and pulled his pained body within before the sun rays struck his fur and he jerks on the floor.

He bites on his own arm as he tries not to scream as the change takes him once more. His fur burns and singed hair fills his nostrils. His finger and toe nails throb until they pop off and newer but smaller ones take their stead. His face caves in on itself as the snout molds back into his skull and his ears folds back and buries themselves back into his body as his human ones carves their way back out the side of his head. Blood is dripping by this time, his entire forearm is just about soak in it, but soon his sharpen fangs lose their grips as they fall, landing with the patter of rain drops as his dull canines return and fills his gums back up. Finally his legs shrink and his tail retreats and before he knows it, he is human again, lying on the floor as he pants and tries to recover from the change.

He moans as he holds out his arm and inspects it. He has left deep gashes within the limb and blood oozes out, but he watches as his skin slowly spreads out over the wounds and slowly the blood disappears and his arm is left whole.

There are nights he curses his wolf body, but on other nights he is thankful for it.

 _So what kind of night was last night?_

He rolls onto his back and places an arm over his eyes as he tries to think of what had occurred less than an hour ago.

Aleu…what a strange yet musical like voice. Her grey body and light tan underbelly still comes to mind, along with those ice blue eyes. He has no idea why he hid from her, she doesn't look like the type who would attack him out of spite, but after all these years he has decided not to take any chances. He agreed to come and have her show him the local area, and that could benefit him very much. He can learn where to hunt, where to hide, and if worse comes to worse, an escape route if he needs one.

But that would mean spending more alone time with Aleu.

It's not that he doesn't like her, far from it; she is actually the first person who saw what he is and didn't attack him, or run away screaming. The fire of courage and curiosity burned within her eyes as she regarded him with a look that looks close to be wondering. She is interested in him and that's what makes him hesitant.

 _Does she truly wish to help, or is she just doing it further study him, have him as more of a project rather than a friend?_

She reminds him of Annabeth, always asking questions. She could never seem to be satisfied without knowing everything. _Annabeth_ , that brought some tears to his eyes as she flashed in his mind.

 _And what about her pack? What if they choose to attack? She can use what knowledge she has gained from me and use it in their favor._ Percy has learned that mystery and fear are his best weapons, he could lose them if he reveals everything about himself to Aleu.

 _Should he go tonight? What if he doesn't? Then if he meets her again things may turn out badly. He can't risk having wolves as his enemies, not the ones who roam and patrol the forest, his one and only sanctuary._

He sighs, looks like he is on for that date with Aleu, at least he knows she will be respectful and curious. It is actually nice, her knowing what he is yet not being afraid. He has showed her his biggest secret and she didn't shy away from him.

He is a man who turns into a wolf, but now he realizes that Aleu doesn't know that he is a wolf who turns into a man.

He stands up while grumbling about his luck. So much for that, now he really has to watch his step otherwise she will regard him as a freak if she learns he can shift from a wolf to a man and vice versa.

He stands and stretches, but figures he should try and get some sleep before going into town today and find a job, he doesn't have a lot of money left after buying the shed and he's going to need more if he wishes to build a house of his own.

He yawns and looks out the window and freezes.

Watching from the cover of some bushes are small beady eyes and there is a scent that is carried on the air, one that could only belong to one thing. A dog. It's too late, somehow they fit the pieces together and they know he is not of the natural world.

 _Are they going to run me out of town like what happened last time?_ The dog doesn't move one bit, he can see the eyes squint as if in anger. He is probably here to watch and nothing more. Percy glares back flicking his eyes silver, and releases a snarl, hoping the wind will carry the sound to the animal before he closes the window.

 _Looks like things have just gotten worse._

* * *

"Can you pull your own weight?" The old dock master, simply known as Joel.

The job is tough and challenging for a number of reasons. There is the weather that can be cold and severe, but must be ignored as the workers do their job. There is the cargo that can be heavy, fragile, or combustible, one drop is all that will be needed to doom any hope of being paid. Then there is the loading of supplies off and onto ships, the constant pitches of the sea could throw a person into a cold icy grave. Finally there is the workers themselves, working under these extreme conditions can make men as tough as vinegar and just as sour.

Percy pays these thoughts little mind as he shrugs, "No problem."

The man nods his head, "any work experience and a good reference or two?"

"Well," Percy started off before pausing for a moment., "I served in the military for 5 years and made it to the rank of sergeant, but that's about it, this will be my first real job."

Normally the dock master would prefer men with familiar with this trade, but he can tell Percy can probably take the strain, the young bucks always can. Plus Joel is short of hands at the moment so any help can be appreciated. "Very well then Mr. Jackson, you've got a job," with that, Joel offers his large rough hand.

"Thanks," Percy simply says as he takes the hand, "boss."

The man smirks, "alright," he glances out his window and takes note of the orange skies, "you can start tomorrow, nine o'clock," he looks back at him, "try and be early will you?"

"Not unless you cook me breakfast," Percy says as he stands from his seat and moves to the door.

"I'll promise you one cold egg," Joel says in answer.

"I'd prefer two." Percy jokes with a smile before he exits and closes the door as Joel's thick chuckle follows him.

Percy walks down the stairs and breathes in the deep cool air as he reaches the bottom and closes his eyes to savor the moment. The air tastes nice here, the mix of a forest and the ocean that he is just a few paces away gives him a feeling of unbelievable bliss; perhaps it's the wolf within him loving nature.

He opens his eyes and lazily observes the sun. He better get home quick and get ready for his "date" with Aleu. He wonders how that will go, she obviously has spirit and a fighting heart, the potentials for either a great ally or a dangerous enemy. She thinks of her pack first, if he does anything out of line she could be onto him within moments and have what could well be a good force of wolves at her call. He needs to play out his next few moves carefully otherwise it could be the end of him, dogs are one thing, but wolves are easily a whole different breed of animals.

A flash of movement catches his eye and he looks up just in time to see a dark four legged animal scurried behind a house. _Was it one of Aleu's wolves checking up on me?_ No, he's getting paranoid now, there is no way a wolf could just wander into town. It must have been a dog. He sighs in exasperation. He doesn't want to fight, but if push comes to shove then he will hold his ground. But, what is taking the canine community so long to attack though, normally at least one dog would have tried to attack him by now.

 _Are they planning something big? This cannot bode well for me._

 ** _Updated: 03/11/2018_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"You are certain this is what you saw?" Balto questions in somewhat disbelief.

The small mutt nods his head, "Yes, I'm sure."

"This is disturbing," the Labrador named Doc says, "and quite unusual." He ponders for a moment before looking up at the assembled dogs in the warehouse, "has anyone ever seen a large black animal before? In the woods or close to town?"

Everyone shook their heads, even the adventurous pups are wearing an honest face as they answer in negative. Balto shakes his own head and starts pacing. "Could it have been a small bear?" One voice asks, "now that it's getting cold again, some of the polar bears are coming back into the area."

Balto couldn't help but smile to himself as he makes a mental note to warn Boris of Muk and Luk's immediate return.

The mutt who has been watching this strange newcomer's home since sun up, reports, "I don't think so, it didn't look bulky like a bear, polar or grizzly, its lean frame made it look like…like a wolf or something."

At this the gathered crowd unconsciously glances at Balto for a moment before they look away. Despite the fact that they now trust him and sees him as a hero of the town, the long controversy held towards wolves is still held. Balto pays them no mind though as he thinks for a moment before saying, "It can't be a wolf, the only wolves close by is Aleu's pack and they have more than enough sense to stay away from Nome."

"True," Doc says, "but let us not forget what Bernard said," the Labrador refers to the indicated mutt, "a creature that is as long as a winter cat and as tall as a Great Dane."

"And more muscle than a bulldog," The Bernard adds.

"You can't be serious," a husky voices, "First it was a human who smells and growls like a wolf, now you are saying some sort of monster is taking up residence in the man's house?"

"It does seem a little too credible…" muse Balto, "but let's not rule it out since we do not know what it is we are facing exactly."

"But what are we facing?" a nervous feminine voice calls out.

"Maybe something... of the supernatural kind?" Doc finally steps up.

"Are you kidding me?" the same dubious husky says again, "Doc, I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason here."

"This goes to show," sighs the Labrador, "that whatever this thing is, it is not of the known world."

An unsettling silence befalls them. Whenever there is a threat to their humans, the dogs would always band together to try and figure out how to solve it. If it's a cold winter, they help collect wood to keep the people warm. If there is a predator on the prowl, they would chase it away or stand as sentries to their owner's homes. They even help feed and supply the people by participating in the sled runs. Yet in this case, they have no idea what to do.

"Why don't we sound the alarm?" A dog in the back suggests, "We just start barking whenever this man comes along. Surely our humans will notice something then."

"That won't do much," Jenna finally voices from her place as she lies next to the boiler. "It'll just give the man sympathy, I don't know why, but when my human walked and talked with him, it…it was almost as if he held the strange man in awe."

This is the first time Jenna had given details to her encounter and they jump upon it.

"Maybe the humans do know," Balto wonders, "but they are just afraid to act against Percy."

"Or maybe he is famous among them for something," Another voices.

"The war." All the dogs turn their attention to young Taylor, the very Husky who had first reported Percy's appearance. "Just like my human," he elaborates, "people show him respect and kindness, despite his sometimes rough attitude, for fighting in that thing they call war... what is that anyways?"

"It is a terrible thing," Doc sighs, "when humans gather into large packs that can tally to over ten thousand and sometimes more, where they battle each other for many reasons, territories, food, or for plain status." He meets the eye of everyone in the room before concluding, "And this last war I heard my human speak of, it is considered the most devastating in all of history."

"So…Taylor's human and this strange man both fought in it?" asks a small dog.

"From the sound of it, yes." Doc concluded.

"Now that I think about it," Jenna says, "my human was talking to Percy about something, almost as if he was pained by something."

"Well he's going to be in pain," Taylor growls as he gnashes his teeth, "if he comes anywhere near my human."

"Now that's the most sensible thing I have heard so far." An eager hound says as he steps forward. "We already agree that this Perseus figure is a threat, I say we go and take the fight to him and be done with it."

"I'm for that," a husky stands, "we'll either chase him out of town or kill him where he stands, whose with me?"

There are cheers of approval and exhilaration as the dogs jump to their feet, scratching the ground in anticipation, practice working their jaws, and filling the room with enough growls to shake the walls.

Balto however shoots in front of the quickly forming mob, "Wait! Stop! Hold it!" The dogs cease their growling so they can hear him, but they are still standing at the ready to fight.

"This won't solve anything, don't you remember the whole reason we are worried about Percy?" Balto demands. "It's because we all agreed that he is dangerous." Balto answers his question. "He has the musk of a wolf, the growl of a grizzly and the resilience of a wolverine; he has been trained in the arms of man to the point where he can defend himself from humans, so him fending off a couple of dogs will be of little challenge to him." Balto took a breath as his reasoning started to sink into the dogs sitting around.

"There is also this new creature to take into consideration," reasons Balto. "Going to fight a creature that we never seen before won't help much either. Until we know what we are facing, we must not attack or risk losing lives."

By this time the fervent dogs have calm themselves and with heavy puffs of air they settle back down, annoyed, but also slightly ashamed for having to be reasoned with such obvious logic as if they were nothing more than pups.

"Well said Balto," Doc says as he steps up next to the hybrid, "if we are to decide what to do next, we must monitor what this beast is like and how it is we can bring it down."

Doc then calls out "Bernard!" during the brief chaos the little mutt had been lost in the crowd, "Bernard!"

"Here," the small dog breaks through the wall of canine and trots to the front.

"Bernard," Doc starts off more softly, "what happened after you spotted the creature? Did the human looked alarmed?"

The mutt shrugs, "I don't know, when I saw that thing coming I ran behind some bushes and hid from a distance... I-I'm not sure what I saw next, but it looked like the thing reached the structure before raising one of its paws and opened the window. It crawled in right before sun up."

"Wait," someone calls out, "how could this creature open the window with its paw?"

The mutt shakes his head, "I don't know, like I said it just reached up and slid the bottom portion of the window up and went in."

"That's not possible…is it?" an uncertain dog asks, to which only uncertain mummer answers him.

"Not unless the creature doesn't have a paw," speculates Balto, stunning the room. _What kind of mixed up beast is this?_

"What else Bernard?" Doc questions, "Did the human Perseus scream, or yell, or did anything when the creature came in?"

"No, I didn't see him at first." The mutt recounts, "a minute or two after the thing entered, I saw him stand up and just stood there, like he was in deep thought."

"Stood up..." Balto says silently to himself, "Like he was rising from bed?"

"Maybe," Bernard says.

"How could anyone not notice something that huge entering his home?!" someone explodes in the back, earning the curious glances of his companions. The dog shrinks a bit and mumbles an apology.

"Good guess," Balto says, making the indicated dog feel better. "So either the creature disappeared once it was inside or Percy did see it and paid it no mind... maybe that's his animal companion."

"If it is, then believe me, it was no dog," Bernard says.

"Good to know," Doc says, "did you see it again any time after that?"

"No," answers Bernard, "I waited until Percy left his home and Ralph started to tail him, after that I went up to his shelter and looked through his window. Whatever the creature was, it's not in the building."

"What was in the building though?" Balto questions next.

"Not much," the mutt recounts, "just his bag, a blanket, and a small bed. Not even a stove."

"No gun?" questions a still eager looking husky.

"There's more ways to kill than with a gun," Balto says, looking pointedly at the spoken dog, "besides, if he does have a weapon, then he may have hidden it."

"When did he leave?" Jenna suddenly asks.

The mutt thinks for a moment, "an hour ago I think."

"What was he doing until then?" Jenna questions next.

"Sleeping from the looks of it," Bernard answers.

Balto suddenly steps back in, "This may indicate he was awake last night because it certainly doesn't sound like he is a lazy person." He looks at Bernard, "what was he doing that night?"

"Nothing," Bernard answers, "he didn't do a thing when I got there."

"Did you see him before dawn?" Balto asks next.

"No I... didn't see him at all now that you mention it..." Bernard trails off as he thought this through.

"Balto," a voice calls out, "are you trying to get at something here?"

"Yes I am," the hybrid answers, "I'm wondering if this human was out at night."

"That's impossible," Bernard claims, "I watched one side of the house while Ralph watched the other side; nobody left or entered."

"When did you get there?" Jenna asks.

"Right after the moon went up," Bernard answers.

Balto soon starts pacing again as he thinks through the facts. He releases a growl of frustration, "This just gives us more questions than answers."

"Too true," Doc agrees, "we need more information before we can come to some form of conclusion on what we should do."

"We already have dogs watching him, what more can we do?" Balto asks.

Doc is silent before saying, "do you think Aleu could be of some use?"

Jenna leaps to her feet and growls, "No! Absolutely not!"

Doc turns to her, "but Jenna-"

"No," continues the husky, "when I was with that man, he threatened her and the rest of the wolves. Saying that he knows how to handle them, it sounds as if killing wolves is nothing to him. Even though he later said to me that all he wanted was peace, he said that threat way too easily."

"Yes," Doc says slowly, "but I didn't want her or her pack to engage Percy, just this creature, just to see if they can stalk it if it goes into the woods and see what it is that this creature does and if it has any link with Percy."

Balto sighs, "Doc, she's our daughter and-"

"And if she was here, she would be arguing with you." Doc says, causing some canines to chuckle among themselves, knowing how true that statement is.

Balto didn't say anything. This is his baby, he didn't want anything to happen to her, but at the same time he wanted, no, they needed to know what this creature is and how to approach it. Finally he sighs, "I'll talk to her about it."

"Balto," Jenna turns towards him, "I don't want our daughter to be in danger."

"Neither do I," he says to his mate, "but we-"

He is interrupted when a Rottweiler came charging in, huffing and puffing.

"Ralph!" exclaims Doc, "what is it?"

"Th-that thing," Ralph gasps out, "got a…a job at…the shore."

"At the shore," Balto repeats and thinks for only a moment, "that means he is now either a fisher or is now working as a dock hand."

"Dock hand be my best guess," Doc says, "considering it's no longer fishing season."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," a voice says, "maybe he'll slip on the pier and drown."

Balto suppresses a shiver as he remembers the time he nearly drowned during his first adventure, the stinging cold, the burning lungs and the hopelessness of watching the warm sun slip away through transparent ice. He forces the painful memory away before he turns back to Ralph, "Where is he now?"

"Heading home I guess," Ralph says.

Balto suddenly stiffens, "What time is it?" he asks in an urgent voice.

One of the dogs on the upper landings looks out her window, "the sun is going down."

Balto suddenly shoots forward towards the door. "Where are you going?" Doc calls out. Balto pauses at the door for a moment to shout over his shoulder, "to see what we are truly dealing with."

* * *

 **Aleu POV**

 _Maybe this is a bad idea_ , Aleu thinks to herself as she walks back and forth.

She is at the edge of Nome, waiting for Omega to show up so she can give him a "tour." She figures she can show him the areas where he could hunt and claim as his own territory; that would be a good show of friendship, wouldn't it?

More importantly, she will show him the border to her pack's land and maybe learn more about him.

She exhales slowly, reminding herself why she is doing this. She would much rather have Omega as an ally rather than an enemy. She also wants to help him feel better, to feel welcomed, she knows first-hand what it feels like when the world seems to be against you and there appears to be no place for you. She has no idea why she would want to help though, perhaps she feels sorry for him, but there is definitely something drawing her to him.

Generally she would like to have him as an ally, but maybe, if he allows it, they could actually become friends.

 _Friends with an oversized wolf who has social issues…why not?_

She sits on her rear and glances up at the moon above her. It looks beautiful tonight, no wonder she and the others wolves pay it respect.

"You're here."

She jumps when she hears the voice. It was soft, but the fact that she didn't hear or see the speaker approach, much less smell him, and is what startles her. Whirling around and sees that it is indeed Omega, who is standing a few paces away from her. She feels relieved to see him on all fours; his large frame and limbs of a man is shocking enough. She isn't sure if she could remain focused if he is standing on his hind legs.

His black fur glows with the sheen of the moon, his eyes blaze a bright flame as he stares down at her. She would like to think of herself to be the size of an average sized wolf, but she feels mighty small compared to Omega.

"Done staring?"

She quickly looks away, berating herself for gazing at him too long. "Sorry," she says, "it's just; well…you're quite a sight I guess," she finishes with a hopeful grin.

She feels relief flood through her when the corner of his mouth lift a little with the faintest hint of a smile. "So I've been told," he says in reply.

They grow silent before Aleu coughs and says, "Well... shall we go?" She turns in the direction she plans on taking him, bowing her head slightly as she does so.

He observes the she-wolf, as if trying to decide whether he should go or not before walking towards her. She feels her heart leap in her chest when he comes astride with her, his large muscular chest nearly touching her side, his heavy and unusual scent fills her nostrils while his bright eyes mystifies her a little.

"Lead the way," he simply says raising a paw.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 _This was a bad idea_ , Percy now thinks to himself. They have been walking for a good few minutes, but he can easily tell Aleu is nervous.

They walk side by side each other which made Percy feel slightly uncomfortable for a number of reasons. First off is that she doesn't know his true nature, which makes him feel guilty, but how in the world is he supposed to tell her the truth? _Can I tell her? What will happen if she knew, will she go screaming for the hills or will she call in her pack and attack?_ This is one of the few reasons why he doesn't get along very well with people.

Another unusual trait of the meeting is that it's kind of obvious he is different from the average wolf. The fact that he is two heads taller than Aleu should point that out and that's not even including when he is standing to his full height on his hind legs.

Besides that entirely, he is simply too intimidating, Aleu is supposed to be showing him around, but she simply looks too stunned while she is in his presence. He can tell she is trying to act normal and he appreciates that, but being a wolf-human hybrid is a sure way of throwing just about anybody off.

When he was a regular demigod it was easy for him to make a friend, or at the very least start a conversation. However, being changed into some sort of monster hampered that skill of his to the point where he is afraid of making the lightest of contact with others. He is also unsure whether he can count on Aleu being friend so he doesn't want to say anything that she could use against him later on.

Due to that fact, that he remains speechless for the most part and Aleu does the same. _So much for this date being off to a good start._

He finally looks away from the path they are on and observes their surroundings. It looks like an image one would expect to see in a fairy tale or something like it. The trees still retain their evergreen pine needles along with the bits of white fluff that clings to each branch as they give off a twinkling light. The forest is washed in pure white light that is being provided by the moon and painting the world in an unimaginable design that Percy has just now started to get used to.

"It's a beautiful night," Percy finally chances, hoping this will thaw things a bit.

Aleu slows her pace a bit to glance around her before smiling warmly, "it certainly is"

"Is it like this every night?" He wonders out loud.

"I wish it was," Aleu admits with a sigh, "you're lucky to get here when you did Omega, it won't be long before the blizzards starts blowing in. Then it'll be too cold to go outside or it'll become too dangerous because of some humans who start to hunt during this time of the season."

"Has that been a problem with you and your pack?" he asks, "running into hunters I mean."

She frowns to herself for a moment before saying, "from time to time, but if we are careful, then no, we don't usually have that kind of problem."

He nods in understanding.

She looks at him with what appears to be mischief in her eyes, "what about you? Any hunter unfortunate enough to set their sights on you?" He hears the teasing in her voice, but it doesn't make things much easier for him. Life is too short and he doesn't really like making it even shorter for that unfortunate soul.

"Yeah," he mutters as he looks down, "there were a few mo-humans who thought I was going to be easy prey." He is sure she heard his slip up when he almost said monsters, but she doesn't make a comment on it so they just keep walking.

Finally after an additional three minutes of trekking, she clears her throat and comes to a halt. "This is the boundary line for my pack," she says and gestures to a clear meadow that just pops out of nowhere within the forest. The ground is covered in the snow's bright crystals and the star dotted sky was positioned right over it like a dome as it stretches out for a near acre. The view was unbelievable, it reminded him of the opened space in the fields back at Camp Half-Blood. Ironically, this is the first place to remind him of home, an empty meadow in the woods. Because of these memories though, the full effects of the phrase and place was lost on Percy for a while before he registered what Aleu had said.

"Wait," he gestures to the plot of land before them, "this is where the boundary is? So you can't go out into that meadow?"

She tilts her head a little, "Well we probably can if the land is unclaimed, maybe even add it to our own territory, but why would we want to?"

He shrugs, "Well it just might be useful at some point in the future."

"How?" she asks with curiosity clear in her voice.

"Uh..." he looks away in sudden embarrassment, not wanting to voice his earlier thoughts of the place.

Aleu is quiet for a moment before she speaks again, but what she says next rocked his world. "Would you like to have it?"

He jerks his head back up and stares at the she-wolf. "What?" he asks as he wonders if had heard her correctly.

She shrugs her shoulders, "You haven't marked a piece of territory for yourself yet have you?"

"Oh... uh..." Percy doesn't say a thing, he isn't sure if having a shack close to the woods would be considered as being territory.

"Well this land is vacant," Aleu comments as she steps forward and into the field. "Besides, take a whiff," she sniffs after speaking, "see? There's nothing living here, so it's open if you want to claim it."

Percy hesitantly follows after her, trying to force the earlier thoughts about such places out of his mind.

"I don't mean to be offensive," she says before turning in a full circle as she observes the premises, "but I don't see why you would want this place."

"Now hang on there," Omega finally voices, "It was just an off-handed comment Aleu, I don't really want this place." Aleu's brows furrowed a little, "but every wolf needs a place to call his home, even a lone wolf, and this one is alright."

"You just said you didn't see how this would be a good place to live in," Percy tries to counter in an effort to dodge embarrassment.

"Well…not here in the open," she jerks her head to the woods opposite of them, "but you can include those trees within your boundaries, they look good to burrow under."

"Okay, but still," continues Percy, "I'm not sure if rabbits and squirrels are going to stick around if I move in here, what am I going to eat then?"

Aleu shrugs, "Just use the hunting lands, we all share it, or at least the wolves do," she peers at him curiously, "you do know what a hunting land is, right?"

"I wasn't raised by a pack, so I grew up thinking it's every wolf for himself." Percy mutters uncomfortably.

"Oh," she says, accepting the explanation, "well up here we all get caribou and other big game on the hunting lands, it's pretty much a large valley where wolves, more or less, share the animals grazing there."

"That's…that's good to know," He says with a smile, "for a moment I thought I had to live off of rodents."

She smirks at this, "So are you going to keep this as your territory or not, Omega?" The she-wolf asks, seeming keen on him moving in, maybe so she can secure his trust, but he is still unsure about the whole situation.

"I don't know," he says as he looks around, "I... pretty much have places to be during the day time, I won't be able to use these lands much."

Aleu tilts her head to the side before saying, "Such as?"

He wishes he has a better explanation, it seems rude to remain secretive to Aleu after how friendly she has been towards him, but nevertheless he sucks in a breath of oxygen before saying, "I'd rather keep that to myself." He can see the frustration on her face as she desperately tries to hide it, causing him to say, "Sorry Aleu, but I'm sure even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

She inhales deeply in turn before saying, "Well you can still use this place and we can meet here at night if we have anything of importance to discuss."

He nods his head in understanding and thinks it over. _This is actually pretty far from Nome and if he has any requests or questions from Aleu or her pack this will give him easy access to them._

"Well alright," Percy says in agreement, "I guess it's settled then."

"Great," Aleu says with a smile and gestures with a paw at a nearby tree, "now mark your territory."

"What!" Percy takes a step away from Aleu with his eyes wide, "Now?"

Aleu narrows her eyes slightly as she tilts her head, "Yes," she says slowly as if she is speaking to a child, "now."

"Why?!" demands Percy.

She stares at him curiously, "you never know," she eventually says, "another wolf or maybe even another predator, will come here and mark it if you don't do it now."

"O-okay," Percy stutters, "b-but do y-you have to watch?"

Aleu still has a blank expression on her face as she says, "well I don't have to if you don't want me to..."

"Alright," breathes out Percy as he feels himself calming down, but only to have it be replaced with embarrassment. He supposes marking territory is a common thing with the wolves so it doesn't bother them seeing this sort of thing. But for Percy who has become more self-reserved in the past, he is downright horrified by the prospect, especially when a girl is looking.

There is a moment of silence that falls between them before Percy coughs and says, "So…can you give me a minute?"

She blinks before saying, "Now?"

Percy stares at her, stunned, "you just told me the sooner the better!"

"Okay!" she turns around and sits on her haunches, "better puppy?"

He shakes off that last comment figuring it's some wolf version of calling him a 'baby' as he looks around the space. Finally he walks towards the tree and examines it. It'll make a good marker and it can easily be used to corral the rest of his new living space. He…tries to get himself ready but soon encounters some... difficulties.

"Are you done yet?" Aleu calls over her shoulder.

"Don't look!" Percy cries in a frenzied voice that soon fills him with loathing. _Where has this squealing side of him come from?_

Another few minutes pass before Percy sighs and calls out, "Aleu?"

"Yes?" she responds back.

He stiffens a groan. "Could you... I don't know... walk away until you can no longer see me?"

"Why?" she asks in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I just need some privacy," Percy tries to reason, "Just five minutes, please, five minutes is all I'm asking. I've never done this before, so I'm nervous."

Finally she sighs and stands, "Just hurry up," she says as she walks away.

 ** _Updated: 03/15/2018_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Previously:**

 _He nods his head in understanding and thinks it over. This is actually a place pretty far from Nome and if he has any requests or questions from Aleu or her pack this will give him easy access to them._

 _"Well alright," Percy says in agreement, "I guess it's settled then."_

 _"Great," Aleu says with a smile and gestures with a paw at a nearby tree, "now mark your territory."_

 _"What!" Percy takes a step away from Aleu with his eyes wide, "Now?"_

 _Aleu narrows her eyes slightly as she tilts her head, "Yes," she says slowly as if she is speaking to a child, "now."_

 _"Why?!" demands Percy._

 _She stares at him curiously, "you never know," she eventually says, "another wolf or maybe even another predator, will come here and mark it if you don't do it now."_

 _"O-okay," Percy stutters, "b-but do y-you have to watch?"_

 _Aleu still has a blank expression on her face as she says, "well I don't have to if you don't want me."_

 _"Alright," breathes out Percy as he feels himself calming down, but only to have it be replaced with embarrassment. He supposes marking territory is a common thing with the wolves so it doesn't bother them seeing this sort of thing. But for Percy who has become more self-reserved in the past, he is downright horrified by the prospect, especially when a girl is looking._

 _There is a moment of silence that falls between them before Percy coughs and says, "So...can you give me a minute?"_

 _She blinks before saying, "Now?"_

 _Percy stares at her, stunned, "you just told me the sooner the better!"_

 _"Okay!" she turns around and sits on her haunches, "better puppy?"_

 _He shakes off that last comment figuring it's some wolf version of calling him a baby as he looks around the space. Finally he walks towards the tree and examines it. It'll make a good marker and it can easily be used to corral the rest of his new living space. He…tries to get himself ready but soon encounter some... difficulties._

 _"Are you done yet?" Aleu calls over her shoulder._

 _"Don't look!" Percy cries in a frenzied voice that soon fills him with loathing. Where has this squealing side of him come from?_

 _Another few minutes pass before Percy sighs and calls out, "Aleu?"_

 _"Yes?" she responds back._

 _He stiffens a groan before saying, "could you...I don't know…walk away until you can no longer see me?"_

 _"Why?" she asks in a slightly aggravated tone._

 _"I just need some privacy," Percy tries to reason, "Just five minutes, please, five minutes is all I'm asking. I've never done this before, so I'm nervous."_

 _Finally she sighs and stands, "Just hurry up," she says as she walks away._

* * *

 **Now:**

 **Aleu POV**

Aleu idly guides her limp paw to and fro in the snow while lying on the ground as she waits for Omega to finish. Honestly, he is the largest wolf she has ever seen, has hulking muscles, a heavy musk and blazing red eyes, but never in all her life could she have imagined something like him getting all shy around her. It was rather amusing seeing him act like a little puppy in that instant, a giant monster like him acting in that way, it almost adorable really.

Slowly thought the smile fades from her as she recalls his other words and actions. The way he acted was as if he has never really done anything like this before. He didn't know what a hunting land is, how hard it is to come across unclaimed territory and, like recently, spreading his scent among the area.

She has met some travelers from the lands beyond, even other packs, but from the sound of it, things are similar there as they are here. Aleu doesn't really like the notion that Omega isn't being honest with her so she decides to go with the other possible explanation; Omega is from a land far beyond her own, possibly from places that she has never even thought had existed.

Her uncle Boris told her of the many amazing things he had seen from his recent migration trips, such as towns stretching out for miles, humans sprouting everywhere like rabbits and viewing strange machinery such as airplanes, automobiles and these odd mini suns that the humans had tamed and use to light their homes at night. These stories sounds less real then the old bed time stories he used to tell, but when she looked into her uncle's eyes, she could see them just as curious and fascinated as her own.

 _Is this why Omega was so different? Had that different culture affected him hard? How did he even survive especially when he was living within the world of man?_

She has learned from first hand experienced how humans are cautious creatures, so how did he ever make it out from there alive? She supposes she can ask her papa, maybe he has some idea on what Omega is or at the very least give her his best assumptions which are usually wise.

She hears the soft padding of foot prints and she sees two gleaming red eyes gazing at her before flickering towards the ground. Moments later, Omega exits the shadows with his head towards the ground, looking...embarrassed.

"I'm done..." he trails off and glances up at her with a small grin.

She returns it, but mostly because she just now notice how she and Omega are now at eye level with him having his head lowered like this. "Finally," she mummers with a teasing grin, "What took so long?"

He looks away again and replies, "Uh...lack of motivation I guess."

For the first time in a long while, Aleu laughs with great mirth. Omega sounds so uncomfortable and shy, he would no doubt see this as being rude but she couldn't help herself, especially since its Omega she is talking to, someone who is as stoic as he is tall.

After her chuckles finally subsides she breathes out. "Sorry," she says with a wide grin, "but you have no idea how…cute you look when you're flustered."

His head snaps back with the speed of thunder and he stares at her with wide eyes, "What?"

She smirks and says teasingly, "Well you are, a great big strong looking red eye blazing brute like yourself cowering like a small pup as he attempts to court his first mate."

He glowers slightly as he blushes again. "It was my first time okay? I'm sure I should be given some credit for effort."

She brings back her smirk and says, "It took that much effort?"

He suddenly took great interest in the snow on his foot. "Not really."

She laughs lightly as she stands and stretches. "Well come on," she says, "There's still lots of places for you to see."

The moon has traveled fast in Aleu's opinion; it won't be long before the sun comes back up. This prompts a sleepy yawn from her and she blinks her eyes in a vain attempt to keep them open.

"I'm sorry," Omega voices as he walks steadily by her side.

She turns and looks at him, "Sorry for what?"

He looks at her once more, "for keeping you up most of the night, this has to be cutting into your pack leader duties, right?"

She waves her paw at him, "It's alright Omega, I rather enjoy being out here with you."

"Really?" He asks in curiosity.

She smiles lightly before glancing back at him, "Of course. Most of the pack would say nice things to me and pretend to be interested in being my friend, but I can tell when they're lying. I trust only the words of my Betas who are my only personal companions and co-leaders while I am gone, not to mention advisers."

For some reason, stillness enters the air, one that is slightly awkward and prompts investigation. Omega looks like he is thinking hard about something when he takes notice of Aleu's critical eye before he asks, "do you really see me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...a companion?" he asks rather hesitantly.

She wonders about his words for a moment before heeding them and understands what it is he is getting at. She has only known him for a short time, he has offered her little to nothing about himself and here she is seeing him as a companion. He is a complete stranger who has odd and rather dangerous aspects, some of which hinders him from meeting other wolves do to his rather intimidating nature. Not to mention how cold and destructive he sounded when they first met, but she suppose that was more to protect himself and to keep others away from trying to kill him on sight.

She cannot lie though about one thing. She finds his presence rather comforting to be around. She has to always act her best, appear at her best and be her best whenever around her wolves, to be the strong and elegant leader that they have to follow and respect. With Omega though she let her guard down and actually gets to be herself, acting as a young pup, to giggle and tease at her own expense without Omega thinking lowly of her.

He shows signs of change as well, as he no longer speaks lowly and has showed a rather different side of himself when he became so bashful in front of her.

"I suppose we are more…like acquaintances if nothing else," Aleu finally elaborates, wondering what he will think of her understanding of things.

She is surprised when he didn't look a mere bit insulted, instead he nods as if he was expecting this. "I'm used to it," he informs her. "Some time ago I was thrown in a mix of other...wolves in a pack, where we all became family, but something happened where all of us were separated."

"Where are we going now?" he suddenly asks looking around, "if my memory is correct, we're now going in a circle."

"Oh," she comes to a halt after the realization has hit her, "sorry, I was just thinking."

He only offers her a small smile, one that fills her with the hope that she is finally breaking through his hard shell. "Its fine Aleu," he inclines his head, "thank you for showing me around."

She grins in return, "The pleasure is all mine Omega, I'm always more than happy to show you around."

There is a pause that soon starts to become awkward until Omega clears his throat and says, "Well, I guess I should head back then."

"Where," Aleu blurts out before she could stop herself, "back to your territory?"

He is in the process of walking away, but he pauses in mid-step and is frozen for a while before he sighs and says, "Let's just say I need to be somewhere."

He looks over his shoulder at her, his now silver eyes seeking her soft blue ones. A shiver courses through her, but it isn't one of terror, it was far too warm for that. _What is in his gaze that was not there before? Is it possible that he has grown some sort of feeling for her?_ She tries to keep her surprise from appearing on her face, especially since she doesn't know if that was true or not. But still it suddenly makes her want to paw the ground and howl in victory for winning this massive wolf as an ally. Not to mention securing a sort of friendship that has now become rare to her.

She has no idea how long his eyes remain on her, but she notices his maw is opening and closing as if he is trying to piece together something to say. Suddenly though, his demeanor changes; he snaps his head to their right, towards a thickest of trees. His eyes beaded as he apparently attempts to cut through the foliage while his ears are standing straight up, detecting something that Aleu isn't aware of yet.

"Omega?" she asks, "What-" She is interrupted when the branches of the trees that Omega was watching whips away and out comes hurling a grey blur. It takes a few steps forward before sliding to a halt. Aleu is surprised more or less when she recognize the figure; it was her father.

He is panting heavily, his fur ruffled and a bit of drool hanging around the corner of his mouth. He looks like he has just sprinted in a twelve mile race, but she can see the frantic look in his eye and knew that this wasn't a kind of friendly contest or mild run. Something is up and for a moment, worry starts to fill her.

 _Has something happened to her mother? To her pack? What is going on? She has never seen her father in this state since their adventure nearly a year ago._

He pants as he tries to get air to his lungs before finally saying, "Aleu, I've...been..." Balto falls silent, but it wasn't due to the lack of oxygen. His attention has been set on Aleu ever since he has appeared now however they shifted to her side, or to be more precise, to the creature next to her.

Instantly a sort of reserved energy comes into play as Balto crouches and bears his teeth. His fur stands on end, his paws dug into the snow at his feet and his eyes burn with determination.

Fear takes over when Aleu hears a loud revving noise in the air, only to realize that it is Omega who is growling. When she looks at him, she is almost shocked by what she sees.

Gone is the calm and orderly eyes that has been staring at her for the past few minutes. The old Omega, the one that she has met the first night has return; cold distant yet fury filled eyes glows brightly like flames in the night, his body elevates as he readies his human like limbs at his front and he bears his own teeth that is sharper than her papa's and already covered in dripping saliva.

At the same instant, their back legs tense as if they are getting ready to catapult themselves at one another. Realizing that a bloody fight is about to occur between her father and her new found friend, she takes her life into her hands as she jumps between them.

"Wait!" she shouts loudly.

Instantly Balto back down, his parental instincts easily dominating his more feral side as he stands back up, but his body is still taught like a string.

Once her papa has calmed, she turned her gaze to Omega. He has stepped down as well, but she sees the fiery glint in his eyes and realizes that violence is still possible.

"Aleu," she twists her head towards Balto as he speaks her name, "Aleu, get away from that thing."

Omega releases a snarl but makes no move to advance, not with Aleu in his way.

"Papa," Aleu says with a slightly stressed voice, "what are you doing?"

He narrows his eyes and says, "Aleu, there's something odd going on around Nome, something bad," he jerks his head towards her, "and that thing has something to do with it."

She feels as if all the air has been crushed out of her. _Has she judged Omega too quickly? Is he really causing trouble despite what he told her the other night?_ She feels sad, yet also betrayed.

She ignores those emotions for the moment as she looks at Omega. He is standing in a defensive stance, but the flames are gone from his eyes, now he is regarding Aleu with an emotion she thought she would never see in his eyes before; anxiety.

She gulps a bit before saying, "Is that true Omega?"

He gapes at her for a moment before shaking his head and says, "No, I haven't done anything in Nome."

"A mysterious human has arrived," Balto breaks in as he tries to get Aleu to look at him in the eye, "remember what Taylor had said? That night you came to Nome and told the dogs your stories?"

She doesn't reply right away, she thinks for a moment, trying to dig up memories of that discarded night. "The human who smelled and growled like a wolf?"

Balto nods in confirmation, "He is real, and your mother had a personal experience with him."

Her blood turns cold and in the corner of her eyes she sees Omega stiffen. This action causes her to round on him and asks rather frantically in a near shout, "What does that mean? What personal experience?"

Omega bites his lower muzzle as if in deep thought, but he doesn't answer. Unconsciously, Aleu takes a step away from him. _What is it that he is not telling him? Is he really doing something sinister right under my nose? This wolf that she had laughed and talked with just a few precious moments ago?_

Finally Omega sighs and looks up, "He meant no harm." He replied defensively, "he was just giving a warning."

"Maybe," Balto admits. "But why give a warning in the first place?"

Omega narrows his eyes, "Do I really have to tell you, wolf? My human has done nothing wrong, here or anywhere else." Omega's tone holds a bit of power, but also passion behind his voice, "everywhere we go we are mocked, feared and eventually chased out for no reason other than simply because we didn't belong, that we are unnatural. We were chased from our homes and have banded together. There is a reason we travel together. He also told your mother, Aleu that his threat was simply for the human. All we want is to live our lives in peace."

He turns his eyes back to Aleu and the look he gave her was a sorrowed filled one, almost as if he is begging as he says in a low voice, "I thought you would understand."

Aleu couldn't breathe for a moment. It was true; she was separated from both dogs and wolves. She didn't belong anywhere in her young life. She wasn't chased by lynch mobs, but she was hunted and was nearly killed. All because of her looks. Because of people's prejudice.

Slowly she looks at her father and she was nearly shock when she sees a rather tender look in his eyes. _Did he understand what Omega is talking about the same as she has?_

There is a moment of silence before Omega surprises them both when he growls. "Don't tell me," he snarls, "My human hasn't done anything wrong, but that is enough to make you suspicious and watch him like he is some kind of criminal."

Aleu is now having trouble looking Omega in the eye. Not because she is afraid, but now because she is filled with shame.

 _How could this have happened? How could she have allowed herself to be so judgmental, especially after her own horrible experience?_

The quietness is unnerving before they are surprised again when Omega releases another growl before turning his back on them and starts walking away.

Suddenly feeling a lump materialized in her throat, Aleu bounds towards the black giant. However she only a got a few steps close to him when he snaps at her, stopping her cold in her tracks while his eyes held a deep look that she once felt before; betrayal.

"Aleu stay back!" Balto orders as he crouches again.

"No papa, wait!" she says sand attempts to approach Omega again, but he snarls at her while his cold eyes glared at her. "Haven't you done enough?" he demands.

"Omega," she says softly, "I-I'm sorry."

He huffs at this as he starts stalking away, but she keeps in step with him, trying to keep eye contact. "Omega we-," she tries to say, but he is obviously trying to ignore her while Balto walk slowly behind them, keeping a watchful eye on Omega in case he lashes out at them. He sneers at her, "You showed me what you truly think of me Aleu."

"That's not true," she tries to defend herself, "you have to admit you took us by surprise and with...how you look, who wouldn't think-"

"Exactly," he interrupts, "nobody thinks, apparently if you look like a killer, that's what you are; no questions asked."

She tries to steel herself the best she could, "Omega, I'm the leader of a pack and my papa is just watching over his family, it's our job to worry, to watch over those we are responsible for, and to be open to any open threat."

He glances at her with a hard gaze. "You're no better than the humans. You think that I don't know how that feels. What I told you earlier, I was Alpha of that pack, and we were ambushed by some hunters. I was the only survivor, and in a rage I killed all of the hunters that massacred my pack!"

That last comment caught her short of breath. She isn't sure if that is a direct insult, but for the effects are still strong being compared to the dominant, yet destructive creatures that they are forced to deal with.

Aleu releases a distraught growl as she asks, "What do I have to say to make this right?!"

"What can you say!?" he says as he stops walking and turns on her. "There is nothing you can say. Because now I know despite everything you've said, everything you live through, there is that small part of you that won't and never will accept me, but shall always see me as a monster." Omega trails off as he looks away.

Aleu is trying her best to keep calm now as she lashes out, "Omega, trust has to be earned and-"

"And I gave you mine," he turns back towards her, his eyes blazing, "the fact that I am talking to you alone is a sign that I regard you as trustworthy, do I look like someone who socializes a lot?"

She opens her mouth to speak but decides against it. She could almost sense the hatred, the pain and the treachery in his voice. She has truly hurt him, and now she is forced to find some way of putting the shards back together.

However Omega has started moving again, and this time Aleu watches as he moves away. She wanted to chase after him, to try and fix this, she didn't know him all that well, but they had potentials of being friends, and she may have broken that belief.

Balto tries to move past her, but she suddenly leaps in front of him and says, "No."

Balto gives her a annoyed look and says, "Aleu-"

"Papa he is right," she breaks in, "we're the ones in the wrong here. We judged him unfairly and unjustly, he has every right to be mad at us, spying on him isn't going to make it any better."

Her father shakes his head, "Aleu, he could be dangerous, we need to find out everything we can about them and-"

"And then what?" she demands, "run him out? He's right about us and if we keep doing this it may very well make him dangerous."

She can see the reason getting through to her father as he sees things from her prospective before finally he sighs and nods his head. The one thing they agree on, at the moment, is that if they pestering Omega, it will cause the giant wolf to act against them; more than likely in an aggressively.

Within Aleu though things are different. She isn't concerned about her own safety, or even the well-being of her pack, but for Omega. She has felt the same things he has felt, the loss, the confusion and the anger, it will hurt him in the end unless she tries to help, she owes him that much at least.

She has pained him, far deeper than anything her father had said. Now she will try to make amends; no matter what it takes.

 ** _Updated: 03/18/2018_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Percy grunts as he lifts the box of goods off the deck and stumbles towards the docks before holding it up higher until one of his fellow workers reaches down and takes it from his grasp.

"Hurry up boy!" screams one of the older dockhands, "it's getting dark out here!"

He scowls in the person's direction, but he doesn't flinch, maybe he is used to seeing angry, annoyed faces on the job. Instead he thinks about it being nearly dark, he fantasies about sleeping in his cot before remembering the moon is still full.

"Freaking perfect," he growls under his breath as he picks up another box, "the week still isn't over."

Whenever he changes, he somehow receives an extra reserve of energy that keeps him up at night, but it leaves him exhausted as an after effect when morning comes. Maybe he can just sleep in his wolf form, but after what happened last night he doesn't feel like traveling into the forest.

The memory causes his arms to shake with anger before he practically throws the near seventy pound box at the man standing on the pier.

"Holy-" that's as far as the man got before he gasps as the box hits him square in the chest. He struggles to hold the container, but Percy's face drains of color when he sees that the older gentlemen is losing his footing and he is getting close to the opposite side of the landing. If he falls into the near sub-zero waters he may catch pneumonia, unless he drowns first.

In a mere instant, Percy dashes forward like lightning; he bounds from the deck of the ship and onto the docks as he reaches out with both hands, grabs the heavy box and yanks it towards him, pulling both the cargo and his fellow co-worker away the edge.

They both stand there, gasping for air, either it was from their near tumble into the blue or because they are just trying to stay warm in the frigid weather, neither really had a clue.

Finally the man looks up into Percy's face, causing the younger to bow his head slightly in shame due to his previous action that may have cost them their jobs, let alone their lives. However Percy whips his head back up when he hears a booming chortle and sees that the old man is laughing.

"Holy smokes son," he chuckles, "that was some toss, have you ever considered a life in baseball?"

Percy just stares before he starts laughing as well. He has no idea why though, maybe he's just happy to be alive; something that always fill him with glee was dodging swords and spears and arrows barely before striking down the offending enemy.

"Come on then boy," the old sea hand starts walking, with Percy supporting one side of the crate while he supports the other end, "if we can get off early, I'll buy ya a beer."

He couldn't help but shake his head with a smile, the old guy was grizzled and tough, no funny business and straight forward, he wonders what he would have been like if he was a soldier.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Balto ran for all that he is worth before coming to a stop in the middle of the forest as he frantically looks around. Aleu had showed him where her pack was located once, but that was a long time ago and the arrival of Perseus and his wolf have blocked most of his memory since then. _Where can they be?_

There is another howl, he quickly zeroes in on the sound and rushes forward, running with all his might. He hurtles over branches, slides under tree trunks and break through branches before skidding to a halt when he hears a soft growl.

As soon as he stopped, a brown and black wolf stepped out of some bushes it was hiding in and peers at him closely.

"Who are you?" he asks, "speak quickly before I tear out your heart," he rumbles.

Balto sighs, "I'm Balto, father of-"

He didn't finish, instead the wolf bowed low and stares at the ground, not moving.

"My apologies Balto," he says in a sincere tone, "I didn't know it was you and-"

"Its fine," Balto says a little impatiently, "I heard the call, where is my daughter?"

"Right this way," the wolf says without hesitation as he turns and leads the concerned father down the trail he was previously running.

They reached a large rock that is embedded within the side of a small cliff, but it had a large crack running down its center. The wolf easily slips through while Balto follows with caution.

He has lived near the forest all his life, but he didn't know this place, or anything like it for that matter, existed. It was a canyon like setting with waving walls that looks as if they have been smoothed out by passing water, making its surface look smooth and gives the impression that it's sparkling. Among the walls are multitudes of holes built within the walls, some are barely large enough for a single wolf while another looks as if it can hold over ten. The ceiling is open to the sky and Balto can partially make out the overlapping vegetation's of a trees and bushes, resting close to the lip of the opening.

"How far back does this go?" Balto asks, momentarily forgetting the situation as he gestures towards the back of the canyon.

"It goes on for a while before it soothes out and comes to the river," answers his wolf guide, "we don't come in that way since we would get wet," he gives a toothy grin, "so we mostly come in through the other way."

"Balto!" The hybrid and his wolf companion turns to see a female rushing towards them, a Beta that Balto remembers as Kila.

"Balto," cries the she-wolf, "Aleu is going to kill herself, and you've got to stop her!"

His eyes widen in shock, unable to comprehend her words before asking, "What?"

"Just come on!" Kila says and bounds away, with Balto close behind.

They passed many wolves that look on in confusion and mild interest as the wolves run through their living area. As they move the father couldn't help but wonder what is going on. They only howl if there is trouble and him not seeing Aleu immediately puts him on guard and makes him feel like he is having a seizure. His daughter may not be a pup but that doesn't stop him from worrying, especially after what had happened last night.

"Kila, did you set off another false alarm?"

Balto breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Aleu walking out of one of the dens with the rest of her Betas following close behind.

"Sorry papa," Aleu offers him an almost embarrassed grin, "there's nothing wrong," she puts emphasis on the last phrase before giving Kila an annoyed look.

The she-wolf however retains the look of anxiety before turning to Balto, "She's planning on seeing Omega again."

Nuju spoke up, "are you sure that Omega is his name? Do you know what Omega means?"

No one answered prompting him to continue. "An Omega is someone whose place isn't with his own kind. A lone wolf to put it mildly. They have no pack and travel alone. Very fitting that he told you to call him that."

Balto look around briefly to make sure there is no one else within hearing before turning on his daughter, "Aleu, please tell me you're not really going to-"

"I have to Papa," she interrupts as she looks him in the eye with an apologetic expression, "Omega has every right to be mad at us, I need to go see him and make peace between us."

"But this is insane," Sitka puts in, "if what you said about yesterday is true than this wolf will be out for blood, particularly one of us."

Aleu sighs before shaking her head, "I doubt it."

"But how do you know?" Balto demands.

"Because if it was me, I would avoid attention as much as possible, especially after what had happened yesterday." Her reply held a tinge of sorrow within it. Normally this would evoke a feeling of compassion and understanding from her father, but not this time, when a dangerous man wolf creature is involved.

"Aleu," he says with authority in his voice, "I forbid you to-"

"Papa!" She growled at him. "I respect you and whatever you would ask, but even you must realize that something needs to be done, least we risk the chance of becoming rivals with Omega. He is by far the strongest creature I have ever faced. I believe he could battle a grown polar bear and win easily."

Before anyone could respond, Kila puts in, "the blood star is high, remember? There is supposed to be bloodshed."

"For the love of…" Sitka murmurs, "Kila, it's the red star, and when did you start listening to Nuju?" He clamps his jaw shut and looks at the grey wolf in question, "no offense."

Nuju shrugs, "It is common for stars being wanted but not at the same time."

"Uh…right…" Sitka nods though looking confused all the while.

All falls silent again until Balto breaks the tension, "Alright, Aleu, you may be on to something here, but perhaps I should be the one to go-"

"Why?" his daughter instantly cuts him off. "papa, this is my pack and Omega is...was my associate." She whispers with a hint of guilt before gathering her nerves, "and as pack leader I must do what is best for my wolves."

"But why not Sitka?" Balto demands, "He can go in your place and represent the pack instead."

The male wolf in question suddenly gulps in nervousness, the thought about meeting a giant man-creature wasn't a part of his job of being a pack Beta.

"It has to be me," Aleu says again. "Omega knows me, it'll make him comfortable seeing a familiar face. I doubt he'll even hesitate in tearing Sitka apart on sight-" she catches herself and clams up before looking at the male, "sorry Sitka."

"None taken," is his squeaky response.

Balto sighs, "Well let me come with you, or at least someone from the pack."

"No Papa," she says with a determined light in her eyes, "it has to be me and me alone, Omega is right to be angry with me, I need to talk to him and see if I can make amends between us."

"But-" Balto is caught off again.

"If Omega sees me with other wolves, or worse, wolves that are surrounding him and set for a fight, it will end very badly." Aleu pauses to look up through the crack in the ceiling and announces, "I should get going."

She turns to leave but her father called out to her, "Aleu."

She pauses and looks back at him as he says, "We'll remain here, but if you're not back before sunrise we're going to come looking for you."

Her Betas nods in confirmation to the plan, both Kila and Sitka looking nervous while Nuju maintains his blended appearance. The sight doesn't help Aleu's conflicting courage as she merely nods in silent thanks before heading towards the exit.

* * *

Omega moans as he completes his transformation and lies on the floor, panting heavily.

 _Why can't I ever get use to that?_ He wonders to himself as he crawls back into his cot and curls in on himself. He doesn't feel like running, he might run into Aleu…and he honestly doesn't know what to do if he sees her again.

He growls at himself for the situation he is in now. He is unsure if he is angry, frustrated or even sadden by what had transpired the night before. She told him he can trust her that she understands. Yet when the hybrid came in, her 'papa,' came bursting through the trees and started throwing accusations around, she instantly turned on him, and she believed that he was causing trouble.

He breathes heavily as he stretches and spread out his arms while cracking his feet as well. He lays his head back and rests it on his rough pillow. He knows there is going to be shed hair on his sleeping space, but at the moment he doesn't care. As he lies there, he tries to plan what he is going to do next.

Whether he likes this place or not, it doesn't matter, he can't stay here. The dogs are already suspicious of him, or rather Percy, and his wolf sided self isn't helping. To be honest, he is surprised they haven't come to fight or started howling like mad to get their owner's attention when he comes in close. As for the wolves…he didn't want to think about having a wolf pack against him.

He growls lowly at himself for being this pathetic. Yet this has never happened before though, he has actually thought he had made a connection with Aleu. Worse, he believed he had met someone who could relieve him of his heart-ache. He thought that she would fill the gap the Annabeth had left when she died.

He covers his eyes with his hands in agitation towards himself. So much for that idea of her knowing who he is, it looks like the only way he is to get close with anybody now would be to tell them the whole truth, otherwise he'll just be a great big liar.

He groans again before growling at the brutality and misunderstanding of nature. He doesn't mean harm, he doesn't want trouble, he just wants a place to live and perhaps even start a family, but the creatures and humans of earth has condemned him as if his very existence is a crime.

How he longs for the old days. His life back at Camp, going on quest after quest. Hanging out with the Seven, cracking jokes and having a fun time. All to have somewhere belong once again.

These are hopes and dreams that are now impossible for him to obtain. There is no hope for him now, he is a monster and he will probably die a monster with no one by his side.

 _No wife, no kids, no friends...why am I even living anymore?_

He stiffens when he hears a faint scratching on the door.

 _Have the dogs finally decided to attack? Is this some kind of elaborate surprise assault plan that they had devised? If they're here for an attack, then I'll give them the fight of their lives. They wanted a monster; I'll give them a monster._

"Omega?"

His battle hardened stance just about went out of him in a single gust of air when he recognizes who was speaking, who was outside.

"Omega, I know you're here, please let me in…I-I know you can," she finishes with a small hint of fear in her tone.

 _What else does she know? How did she find out? Did she tell anyone else? Why is she here? Should I be expecting trouble?_

For some odd reason though, it was almost like a gut feeling to be honest though; he knew that wasn't how Aleu acts, tricking prey into traps. With slow and unsteady steps, he makes his way to the door before standing up on his hind legs, gulps nervously, undoes the lock and opens the door.

Standing in front of him, slightly crouch as if in preparation to run, is Aleu. She quickly looks him up and down before averting her gaze, seeing him upright and with the full use of his arms makes her uncomfortable apparently.

Still he tries to be curious as he slowly nods towards her and greets her carefully. "Erm...hello Aleu," he says with uncertainty.

She quickly bobs her head and returns with, "Hello Omega..." before trailing off.

An awkward air fills the atmosphere before he steps back a little and gestures with his arm, "would you like to come in?"

She eyes the interior of the building before looking back at him until she nods in acceptance and cautiously enters his home. Percy looks around to make sure no one, wolf, dog, or human, was watching before he closes the door.

When he turns around, Aleu was sniffing around his bag, but she immediately stops when she notices that he is watching her. She turns to face him, but doesn't meet his eyes and for a moment, they are quiet.

 _Just like old times_ , Omega sarcastically thought to himself.

"So..." Aleu starts out as she casts one more look around the tiny shed, "your human isn't here?"

He stares at her for a near minute before it finally clicked. She thinks that he and Perseus Jackson are two separate people and that Perseus is his owner. Though a little demeaning, he guesses that has to be his new alibi for now.

He clears his mind before he finally speaks, "Yeah, he's not here," he mentally slapped himself for the obviousness of the situation before stuttering along, "he's, uh...seeing someone, another human I guess, I don't know when he will be back."

She nods her head as if in understanding, "I wasn't sure if you would let me in," she looks up at him, "your human won't mind will he?"

He tries to stop himself from grinning before replying, "No he doesn't, he's actually a nice guy."

"I guess I wouldn't know," she says with an apologetic shrug and then falls silent again.

Omega waits for her to speak before he heaves heavily, rubs his eyes and asks, "Is there something you need, Aleu?"

She continues looking at the floor for a while until she glances up. "I wanted to speak to you...I waited in that small area you had claimed earlier, but you didn't show up. Even though I guess I should've expected that."

He feels himself flush a little as he remembers the events of the previous night, but he brandishes that away as he asks a new question.

"And...how was it that you found me here?" he questions skeptically.

She shrugs again, "I just followed your scent, and it was faint but still led me here."

He frowns lightly at this before saying, "I don't appreciate being followed Aleu."

"I already guessed that," she says as she observes the wall for no obvious reason, "but I had no other way of contacting you."

"And why did you want to contact me?" he already knows what the answer probably is, but for some reason he wants to hear it from her to confirm his theory.

She finally sighs and looks up into his red eyes, "because I wish to apologize." She looks down at the floor again, "it was wrong of me to have judged you so quickly, especially after what I said earlier about not believing in prejudice."

Omega merely grunts as he crosses his arms and leans against the door, "but why are you apologizing? Afraid that I was going to attack the pack?"

He is a little taken aback when she snaps her head back and snarls, "No, I'm doing this because I know I had wronged you and..."

"And what?" he asks, slightly curious with what it is she has to say.

"And...I was afraid," here she glances at him, "of losing a friend."

He is speechless for a moment. _That's how she felt?_ He knows he should be mad at her; a simple apology shouldn't be enough to make up for what had transpired last night. And yet...he wanted to forgive her, he truly did because she is the first person to have ever want to be his companion. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, he's sure he'll go mad if he isolates himself any further. True he won't be able to open himself fully to the wolf pack leader, but he'll be freer in his wolf form. Aside from that though, it means he wouldn't have to move anywhere anytime soon, maybe she could even talk to the dogs to get them off of his back.

"I suppose I can forgive you," he gives her a small grin. "And I have to admit that I can't really blame you considering how I...look." At his statement, he gestures to his body with his clawed hand.

Aleu just smiles back, "Maybe, but still, it won't happen again, I'll try my hardest, I swear."

"Just say you won't attack me without good reason," he says with lowered eyes.

Aleu gulps, "Of course, I completely under..." she trails off and instead glares at Omega when she sees him smirking at her.

"That wasn't funny," she says while she takes on a defensive stance.

He chuckles as he raises his hands, "sorry, but I wanted to see how you would react to a little teasing. You do it to me more than I've ever teased you."

She growls, but it was weaker this time while her eyes never seem to leave him. He finally realizes that he is making her uncomfortable with him standing and using human gestures so he lowers himself back down until he is on all fours like a dog.

She cocks her head to her side and asks, "How do you do that?"

He gives her a puzzled look.

"You're able to stand up and have the arms, legs and feet of a man, but when you lower yourself down your able to use them like they are natural paws." She elaborates.

He looks his body over once before shrugging. "Beats me. I thought of that once and the best thing I was able to figure is that I must be double jointed. I haven't even found anyone who knows what exactly I am."

She seems perplexed about the claim but doesn't say a thing. Instead she looks out the window and comments, "the night has just begun," she looks back at him.

"Will your human be mad at you if you leave for a while?" she questions.

He is silent as he considers his answer before replying, "Just as long as I'm back before dawn."

She nods her head. "Would you like to go a walk?" She suddenly gives him a wicked grin, "I have someplace I want to show you."

He gives her a toothy smile in return before he reaches up with one hand, twists the knob and opens the door again.

"Lead the way," he simply says.

 _ **Updated: 03/22/2018**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

 _"Will your human be mad at you if you leave for a while?" she questions._

 _He is silent as he considers his answer before replying, "Just as long as I'm back before dawn."_

 _She nods her head and asks, "Would you like to go a walk?" She suddenly gives him a wicked grin, "I have someplace I want to show you."_

 _He gives her a toothy smile in return before he reaches up with one hand, twists the knob and opens the door again._

 _"Lead the way," he simply says._

* * *

 **Now**

"Come on Omega," Aleu says in a soothing voice, "it'll be alright."

 _Of course it will_ , Percy, or Omega now, thinks to himself, _when pigs fly._

"I…I think I should head back..." He says rather meekly and turns around to retreat when Aleu hopes forward and looks directly at his face.

"Omega." She practically whines with big eyes and drooping ears, "it's safe, trust me."

Trust, that's the cliche of the whole situation. It was because of her mistrust for him that lead them here, ironically this is supposed to help him feel more comfortable around her, but she's virtually asking him to perform a leap of faith here.

He clenches his teeth, not in a threatening way, but one of concern and consideration as he looks out towards Nome. It was nearing midnight and some of the lamps in the town's windows have gone out, but he is still tense, filled with fear and suspicion. It's a full moon and he is in the middle of a clear plain close to the sea, a giant black shape that most people probably couldn't make out from a distance.

He has never ventured this close to Nome after the moon has risen before and truth be told he doesn't want to be anywhere near it. Almost everyone within the town has a gun and has had at least some experience in hunting, bullets may not kill him so easily but they still hurt.

He finally sighs before bowing his head to her, "if you're sure..."

He is surprised when he feels her press up against his flank, causing him to look at her. She is indeed pressed up against him with her muzzle coming awfully close to his, but she buried her face into his neck, slightly shocking him a little at the show of affection. He wonders if this means... _no, no, focus on the task at hand._

She pulls back after a few moments and smiles at him, "I'm positive, we won't be going too close to the town, I promise."

Omega swallows, he's nervous about this, but even more so when Aleu had just cuddled up next to him. She didn't even seem to mind like she is used to being close to an oversize wolf. Aleu bumps against him and smirks, "well come on." With that she starts walking, angling away from the town like she promised, but he still feels exposed about the whole thing.

Omega chews his inner cheek a little before hesitantly lowering himself to the ground and starts following the she-wolf. He uncurls his arms and folds them beneath his chin as he starts crawling while his back legs kicks a little to erase any of his prints he left behind.

Aleu pauses briefly to wait a while as she looks back. Omega is a couple of paces behind her, staying close to the ground and using his odd limbs in a way she has never seen before. The action makes a small shiver course through her, with him traveling on the floor like that it would be easy for him to surprise just about anyone and scare them half to death.

After a while her odd friend makes it to her side, despite him being on his belly his head is almost at the same height as her shoulder. The quick comparisons always leaves her in disbelief, no wonder it's so easy for most people to mistake him for a monster.

"Is that where we're going?" Omega's voice brings her back to the world and she blinks to get her bearings back again. She smiles as she nods in confirmation and rises from her seated position to ease the tension a little.

"Yes little one." She says with a grin, "that's our destination."

Omega snorts and rolls his eyes before returning them to the object before them. Marooned on the cold hard ground, nearly a mile away from the sea is an old wrecked fishing boat. There is a large hole in its hull and its railings has been chipped and busted due to the weight of the vessel pressing against the ground. The mast is still up but is now pointing in the direction of the forest at an angle instead of it standing vertically.

"Well not as nice as the forest," Omega comments, "but still interesting nonetheless."

"Thanks I guess," Omega looks up at Aleu who is still staring at the ship, "this was where I spent most of my pup-hood."

"Oh," the giant wolf lowers his gaze, "sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Aleu merely smiles, "It's alright, and it wasn't insulting at all."

"Yes, but still," Aleu is surprised to hear the level of emotion in his voice, sounding solemn yet close to becoming sorrowful, "this is where you came from, where your life began, it must hold some special meaning for you."

She stares down at her companion in light wonder.

 _He has just spoken probably the most heartfelt sentence she has heard him say._

Aleu slowly nods her head before she raises her paw and lightly pats Omega's shoulder. He flinches slightly before returning to look Aleu in her eyes.

He is a large black beast, blazing red eyes and a strangely formed body, but it's at times like this she actually finds Omega adorable, or even to go as far as to call him cute. "Do you know how funny you look when you get skittish like this?" she asks with a wide smile.

He blinks at her before looking away, murmuring. "You're probably the first one to ever combine me and skittish in the same sentence."

She giggles at this and shakes her head. "Well come on," she leads the way to the boat, "there's someone I want you to meet."

She hears a small intake of breath and she turns to Omega who looks close to becoming overwhelmed. "You...you want me to meet someone?" he looks himself over again before asking, "Now?"

She does her best to hide her smile as she simply bobs her head, "yes, it's not a problem is it?"

"B-but Aleu," he in a concerned voice, "remember your father?"

She doesn't answer but he must have caught the look on her face. "Exactly, if worse comes to worse I don't want to get into a scuffle, especially with someone from your family."

She is touched that he doesn't wished to get into a fight with anyone of her kin, but still she has a feeling, or rather a urge, to share more with him, to let him know he is a welcome addition into her life and to let him know that he can trust her.

"Omega," she speaks softly. "I swear, nothing will happen, I won't let anything happen," she swears. "I just wish for you to meet someone I know and respect, someone who I'm sure will not think badly of you, is that alright?"

She can see the clear reluctance in his eyes, but that doesn't appear to faze him as he nods in return to her. She smiles in light giddiness and nudges against his side once more, "well come on then, let's go," with that she starts bumping into him, nudging him closer and closer to the ship.

Needless to say when she nudged Omega forward they got onto the ship. But it wasn't long before they both tripped and fell on top of each other.

She then pads up next to him and pushes lightly into Omega's shoulder, trying to help him up. Her eyes widen though when she made no progress, but she instantly became embarrassed when she felt his body, or to be more specific, the muscles that even Sitka would be jealous to have. She forces those thoughts away however and renews her efforts to get Omega up, but to no avail.

She gasps though when, without warning, Omega springs upwards while turning his head at the same time. In that instant, his chin grazes underneath hers right as he releases a mighty huff that for some reason sends chills down her body as she took in his scent. He is so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him, he raises his head until his eyes are looking into hers and the fur on his cheek accidentally brushes against the side of her head. His fur feels soft, almost like a new born pup's coat.

And his eyes...for some reason she became lost in them. She had looked into his eyes multiple times; even when he wasn't looking she snuck peeks at them. The burning amber reminded her so much like a coal covered in flames, but behind them were emotions like hers. He was strong, but also sad and lonely, almost fearful, his eyes revealing his very being to her and because of that she doesn't want to look away from them.

For his part, Omega doesn't move, she doesn't know why and to be honest she doesn't care. Just as long she could stand here, with him by her side keeping her warm and his bright eyes to give her something to study, something to marvel at.

They both jumped apart when they hear a crash and a loud "gah!" that reminds her where they are and what it is that they are doing here. "Who's out there!?" screams a familiar voice coming from the steering quarters of the ship, "I'm warning you! I'm armed and dangerous!"

Aleu couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Her uncle? Dangerous? Armed…maybe, but not dangerous._

Omega though slowly steps forward, taking with him the warm sphere the two were sharing only moments before to her disappointment. He eyes the direction where the voice came from and assumes an attack stance in front of me as a guard.

"Maybe I should leave." He hesitantly suggests, not daring to make any sudden movements.

Aleu smirks before swatting him playfully with her tail, "Oh come on, he's not dangerous in the least sense of words." With that, she looks to the quarters and calls back, "Uncle Boris it's me, Aleu."

They heard what only could be a sigh of relief and his normal old strained voice. "Oh my goodness girl, you're going to give me a heart attack at this rate." They hear a small patter as her uncle approaches and with a quick nudge, Aleu got Omega back onto his feet and together they move forward to meet her uncle halfway.

They were close to the entrance when her uncle walked out. She smiled when she sees that the old goose looks disheveled with heavy laden eyes which he was currently rubbing with one of his wings as he tries to wake up. Apparently Omega's crashing onto the ship has disturbed the old bird's slumber, even if it was a bit of a delayed reaction. In his other wing he held a mop, which must have been what he meant when he claimed he was armed.

Originally she was thinking of just quietly showing Omega around the boat, she did want him to meet her uncle but figured he was asleep. However, now that Uncle Boris is up they could get to know each other. Her papa always respected her uncle's words of wisdom (to a point) so if Omega is able to get on Boris's good side, maybe in turn her uncle will tell her papa that they have no worries with Omega.

"Uncle Boris," she says softly to the waking goose, "I have someone that I think you would be interested to meet."

"Now?" he smacks his lips as he finally opens his eyes and blinks to clear his vision, "couldn't this wait until..."

He trails off when he can finally see; or rather see Omega to be exact.

Cautiously, Omega offers the goose a friendly smile, "hello."

Aleu flinches when Boris jumps into the air with a scream, flaring his wings as he stares with wide eyes and his mouth agape in pure horror at the sight of Omega.

"Monster!" he screams.

Boris falls back onto the deck and before Aleu or he could react, Boris brings up the mop he was holding and brings it down with a loud thud on Omega's head.

To say that Omega had better greetings was an understatement. Who knew a goose could possess that much strength in its feathers?

He blinks away the exploding red stars as he tries to regain focus. He needs to know if he is about to be attacked again so he can dodge the next strike. However when he tries to rise his whole world turns upside down and he is forced to sit again or risk bashing his skull open. Now all he is able to do is wait for the spinning to stop and force his brain to work again as his entire body feels like it's going numb.

"Considerans te melius anatis!" Omega yelled once he no longer saw stars. **(Latin: Better watch yourself there duck!)**

"-you do that?" he hears Aleu say, sounding mortified. For some reason her voice sounds so lovely to him, _did I get hit harder than I originally thought? I mean, I her voice is regularly smooth like an angel, but now it seems to sound heavenly._

"What did you expect?" asks the goose who is her "uncle" apparently, "he's huge, he has flaming red eyes and he looks exactly like a monster!"

"Uncle Boris," Aleu sighs, "He isn't the monster that hid under the boat when I was a pup, and besides, you told me that just to keep me in bed."

"And it worked too," Boris answers smugly.

"It didn't-" she growls in frustration, "Uncle Boris, he isn't a monster; he's a lone wolf. Never staying anywhere for too long. He said that he was in the South not too long ago."

"How far south?" demands Boris. Omega hears the pitter patter of light footsteps walking around him as if he is under inspection. "I've traveled south for the past season and I've never seen anything much like him before."

"I don't know," Aleu answers honestly, "he never said."

"Never said hmm…" Boris hums. Omega feels his frontal leg being lifted as his hand is turned palm up. There is an intake of air and his hand was release, causing it to land on the wooden deck with a thud. Apparently Boris was expecting to find a paw, not a clawed hand. "Aleu!" scolds her uncle, "this is not a wolf! I-I-I don't know what this thing is. Does your father know?"

"As well as all of Nome from what I hear," answers his niece.

"Well that answers why I haven't seen anyone lately," comments Boris, "they're probably too scared to leave their homes."

"That's...well...alright...I guess that might be true," Aleu admits hesitantly.

Omega should be used to this, but he still feels terrible. Even when he isn't bothering someone he is still messing with their lives.

 _Can't he just live in peace or does he have to totally isolate himself from anything living?_

That thought was the jump start he needed as he feels his body coming back to life. He gives a slight groan as he stands. There is a high pitched yelp and when he looked up he sees only Aleu, the goose was gone, but his feathers are left littering the place.

"What happened?" Omega moans as he rubs his head.

"Um..." Aleu trails off, not looking him in the eye and instead focuses on the floor, "sorry but I guess my uncle is afraid of you...a little."

"A little?!" an incredulous voice demands that originated from somewhere behind the she-wolf.

Aleu rolls her eyes, "alright," she says in an exasperated voice, "he was downright terrified."

Omega lowers his head as well before saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Aleu suddenly presses forward, making her way towards him. "No, Omega," she replies softly. "You shouldn't be sorry at all, its people...like my uncle," she looks over her shoulder and gives a stern look to the nervous goose who grins lightly and shrugs his shoulder, "who should be apologizing."

This still doesn't make Omega feel any better though, but still, he did say he was giving Aleu the benefit of a doubt…

"Just curious, what did you say after my uncle hit you with the mop? It wasn't anything I understood." Aleu asked.

Omega's eyes widened before he answered sheepishly. "My human companion speaks many different languages, and we can talk to each other in our heads. He taught me the languages he knows. And I said 'you better watch yourself there duck' after he hit me."

Aleu looked intrigued, and Boris looked scared.

"Well," Omega says cautiously, "if you're sure I'm not too much of a bother, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Aleu perks up at this and looks about ready to start jumping up and down with joy, but instead she remains on the ground, save for her tail though, which he could see flapping back and forth at an incredible speed, an action that he finds, dare he say it, cute.

"Great," she says enthusiastically, but it dies a little as she turns to the jittery bird behind her, "Uncle Boris, I'm going to go show Omega around, you can go back to sleep if you want, we won't make too much noise."

"Oh, no," Boris says, still nervous. "I-I think I'm going to stay up for a little and...um...hmm…and-and...mop!" He suddenly declares as he bends down to pick up the cleaning instrument in question, but when the goose lifts it, the top breaks off and lands with a thud on the floor. Omega's head must be tougher than he thought.

"Um...on second thought I think I'll wash Balto's blanket," Boris says as he inspects the broken mop.

"In the middle of the night during winter?" his niece questions.

"Of course," Boris says and lightly brushes off the question, "it'll be like doing laundry in old country."

Aleu rolls her eyes again, probably deciding not to tell her uncle that the blanket in question was frozen to the mast. "Well come on Omega, there's a bunch of stuff here that I'm sure will strike you're fancy."

Boris shakes his head, thinking he is still half asleep, and maybe this was all just a bad dream. But still, as he moves away to get the blankets and prepare to wash them, he makes a mental note to tell this all to Balto. If anyone is smart enough, or should he say curious enough to find the answers, then it's his boy-chick.

He suddenly stops and groans when he catches sight of the blanket he was going to clean. It was frozen to the mast like a flag frozen in time.

 _Balto will not be happy about this._

* * *

"And this is where my siblings and I used to sleep," Aleu says rather proudly.

Omega regards the tiny box curiously before resting his paw within it, which it could barely fit into. "A little small if I have to be honest," he says and looks up at Aleu with a grin.

She looks away in mild embarrassment. "We were pups, alright."

Omega chuckles before he looks the box over again. _How small was Aleu?_

Aleu walks away from the small cupboard the box was set in and led the way deeper into the gutted belly of the ship. The huge hole on the ship's underside allows gusting winds and drifting snow to invade the interior, turning the place into a small ice box. Aleu doesn't mind too much as she leads Omega into what looks like the cargo hold.

The room was much more spacious and surprisingly warm. The wooden floors and walls are holding strong while rickety tables and chairs lay scattered across the space, collecting dust and slowly molds away as the elements continues to beat away at them. However one corner of the room is swept and skewed around the area is an assortment of toys, doggie toys to be more precise.

"Boris found most of these abandoned by humans or other dogs when they grew out of pup hood" Aleu explains as she herself nose around the various articles, probably remembering fond memories, "he would collect them for papa when he was small," she smiles fondly at the toys, "then he gave them to us."

Omega smiles as he tries to imagine Aleu as a puppy which didn't turn out to be too hard. She has the energy and determination of a child so he it's easy to think of her as a puppy while she develops into a rather strong, independent she-wolf.

Such thoughts however fades from his mind as he remembers his own childhood. An alcoholic stepfather and a mother who was the nicest person that had to put up with that monster so she could keep me safe. Such thoughts causes the giant wolf to once more look at the toys.

Even wolves and birds take better care of their offspring then some humans do.

 _ **Updated: 03/25/2018**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Previously:**

 _The room was much more spacious and surprisingly warm. The wooden floors and walls are holding strong while rickety tables and chairs lay scattered across the space, collecting dust and slowly molds away as the elements continues to beat away at them. However one corner of the room is swept and skewed around the area is an assortment of toys, doggie toys to be more precise._

 _"Boris found most of these abandoned by humans or other dogs when they grew out of pup hood." Aleu explains as she herself nose around the various articles, probably remembering fond memories. "He would collect them for papa when he was small." She smiles fondly at the toys, "then he gave them to us."_

 _Omega smiles as he tries to imagine Aleu as a puppy which didn't turn out to be too hard. She has the energy and determination of a child so he it's easy to think of her as a puppy while she develops into a rather strong, independent she-wolf._

 _Such thoughts however fades from his mind as he remembers his own childhood. An alcoholic step-father and a mother who was the nicest person that had to put up with Gabe to keep me safe. Such thoughts causes the giant wolf to once more look at the toys._

 _Even wolves and birds take better care of their offsprings then some humans do._

* * *

 **Now:**

"Are you alright Omega?" Aleu asks when she notices how silent he had gotten.

The said wolf looks to her and gives a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He can tell from the look she is giving him that she doesn't believe him, but she doesn't voice any concerns as she says, "I know this boat isn't big, but to us it was the world, aside from our mother's human's house." She says with a grin.

Omega couldn't help but to smile back at this, it has become a near instinct with him now. For some reason being near the she-wolf makes him feel relaxed and less tensed, has he finally found a friend in her? He thought about the night before with the events that had led them to argue, but he brandishes that to the side for now. After all this time he-

His eyes widens at this. _Time?! How could he have been so careless?_

He runs from the room and into the cargo hold and looks out the massive hole in the ship's hull. To his horror he sees that the sun is rising. The sky is changing from red to orange, it won't be long before his time is up.

"Omega?" Aleu comes up to his side with a mildly worried look, "what's the matter?"

"The sun," he says in a hurried voice, "I need to get home...before my human gets back," he finishes with a rapid nod. He makes ready to sprint forward when Aleu bumps into his side.

However when he looks into her eyes he sees only concern. "Are you going to be alright Omega? You're not going to be in too much trouble because of me are you?"

Despite the panic of the moment, he feels touched by Aleu's concerned, if it was all under better circumstances he would have acknowledge this. The rapidly receding night however reminds him of his impending time schedule.

"I'll be fine!" He says suddenly and loudly causing Aleu to shy away a bit, causing Omega to curse himself for scaring her.

"I'll be fine." He repeats before suddenly leaping over her and lands sprinting, "but I need to go!"

"Omega!" she calls after him, but he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to. Trouble won't even come close to describing where he will be if he doesn't return home soon.

Nome is just now waking up, causing him to pray that any early risers won't see him and if they do then all that they will see is a black shadow. Better being seen as a shadow that could be thought of as a figment of one's imagination than him being some sort of dark creature.

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon and Omega already feels his body starting to change. His limbs are burning and his bones are being crushed.

Soon his shed comes into view and this spurs him onward. He is literally thundering down the road as he goes, kicking up the snow in his wake. While going at full speed he leaps towards the door. He closes his eyes and braces for impact. Despite being prepared, it still hurts nonetheless.

The wood became splinters in a matter of seconds as Omega landed and tumbles into his tiny shelter. He crashes into the cot and crushes his bag before banging his head hard against the wall. He sees red stars for a brief moment before shaking his head, clearing his foggy mind before coming back into focus again. As soon as he does so, he then realizes that he had shifted back into human form without realizing it.

 _Was he changing while he ran or was the pain that he felt earlier was from when he barged through the door? Was his anxiety of being discovered numbed some of the pain before he changed?_

He groans as he shifts his weight around and reached a hand underneath him to retrieve some clothes from his bag. He is exhausted, but probably has only an hour or less to take a nap before having to report to the docks for work.

With that in mind he leans his head back against the wall and slowly falls into slumber, not caring if the door has been ripped off its hinges and is nearly broken in two. The wolf within him will ensure that he won't freeze to death...even if a part of him wishes he could.

He quickly dismisses that thought. Sure he considered killing himself because of the curse, but now...something has changed.

In Nome...he is actually...enjoying himself.

The people of Nome doesn't go into the woods at night, there is far less activity here and the forest itself smells so good, so clean, so fresh. Sure there are dogs and wolves, but they've kept their distance so far and from what Percy has heard, they won't engaged unless provoked.

Then there is Aleu. She is young, brash and playful, not much of a leader from Percy's point of view, but then again he was exactly that kind of leader. He was tough and resilient, he had to be otherwise his troops would've been too scared to fight. But when there was no battle, he was the funny, sarcastic and rebellious one. This is a peaceful place though and Aleu must have surely been made pack leader for some reason.

Aside from that, she is a great friend, a good companion and for the first time is someone who isn't intimidated by him, or at least she does her best not to appear that way for his sake. She is actually considerate of him. She generally cares for him and wants to help him, to be the friend that he so desperately needed.

Percy sighs at these thoughts as he feels himself drifting off.

 _She is his friend, and because of that he will fight to protect her with his life. She has earned that much._

* * *

 **Back on the boat**

"Aleu!"

The female grumbles in irritation as she rolls over.

"Aleu!"

"Go away," she replies sleepily.

She is just about to fall back asleep when she is doused in cold water. She yelps in surprise and jumps up instantly. She shakes herself in a vain attempt to dry her fur before it gets too soggy, however there is nothing that she can do as she begins to shake uncontrollably. "Uncle Boris!" she whines as she looks at the goose with her puppy eyes in an attempt to make the bird feel guilty.

It doesn't work.

"Don't look at me like that," Boris scolds her as he sets the bucket aside, "that trick hasn't worked on me in years."

Aleu sighs as she drops her act and shrugs, "it was worth a try."

"As amusing as that was," her father Balto says as he steps into the storage room, "it is time you wake up Aleu."

The she wolf just yawns before whining, "But papa...it's too early."

"It's noon."

Aleu's eyes instantly pops open at that. Realizing what has been said, she looks up at her father and asks, "My pack?"

"They're worried," he says and shook his head once. "Sitka is ready to lead a search party into the woods, Kila is going out of her mind with worry and Nuju hasn't taken his eyes away from the skies...despite the fact that the sun is up."

"Oh wow," Aleu tries not to stumbles as she makes her way to the door, "guess I better get over there before things get too crazy."

She is almost gone when she pauses and looks at Balto, "Why didn't you tell them where I was papa?"

"Because I didn't know where you were." He says with an evident scowl. "I came to visit Boris and that's when he told me you were here...not alone I might add."

She sense his unease and frowns at him in turn. "Papa, you knew I was out with Om-"

"Yes but I didn't think you were going to bring him here." He says with obvious distress as he takes a few steps forward until he is in front of his daughter. "It's one thing to show him the boundaries of your territories Aleu, but it's completely something else to bring him to a place where your family resides."

"He didn't hurt anyone," Aleu tries to say.

"He gave me a heart attack though," voice Boris as he raises a wing.

"Uncle Boris!" she cries out as she looks at the goose in exasperation. "It's not like he can choose how he looks," she then looks at her father. "And what about what you said to us when we were pups? You said not to judge people by their appearances."

She looks away from him as she finishes softly. "After everything that we were put through I would have thought you would understand."

There is a silence in the room before Balto sighs as he walks away a bit. He pauses as he comes across an old wooden cat windup toy that Boris would crank for him when he was young. He brought a paw up and pushes it around a bit, causing it to squeak a couple of times before finding his voice.

"You're right Aleu," he tells his daughter, "I was put through a lot...before you were born this town didn't accept me, I risked my life every time I went into town when I needed food."

Aleu heard this story before but it doesn't help in making it any more believable. Whenever she goes into Nome some people would leave her alone, occasionally she would get a head rub or even a snack. It's hard to believe that these were the same people who would have wanted to kill her ever caring papa.

"Then when I was accepted, life instantly became better." He smiles at the next part, "finally I didn't had to hide who I was, I accepted my wolf side, I took your mother as a mate and we had you." He chuckles a bit as he sits on his haunches. "I didn't have to worry about you or your sibling freezing to death, being eaten or being persecuted just because of who you are."

Slowly the smiles falls from his face as he continues to talk. "Aside from our occasional...misadventures." He says with light sarcasm. "You pups were safe...Jenna was safe...I was safe."

He then turns around and faces his daughter. "But now we face the unknown which is now taking up residence in the forest and to make matters worse there appears to be two of them." He walks back towards Aleu. "We don't know what they are or what they are capable of, but until the dogs of Nome actually meet face to face with at least Omega...then perhaps something can be worked out."

Aleu is silent for a while. She never really realized how much strain her father was being put through when he thinks of their safety, but that makes sense all things considering. She ran away when she was young. Uncle Boris was on a downed airplane and needed rescuing. Not to mention his own adventurous lifestyle as well.

Now that she has a pack, wolves to take care of as well, to feed and protect, she has some idea in what Balto is talking about. Still though...Omega meeting all the dogs of Nome at once...it may not be such a good idea.

"I'm not sure having him at one of the boiler room meetings will be...advisable." Aleu says cautiously/ "He was nervous just meeting Uncle Boris, and that was before he was hit on the head with a mop."

Balto turns to the goose, "You did what?"

Boris offers a timid chortle, "Well...what would you have done?"

"He tried to attack him when they first met," Aleu said in a neutral voice.

"You did what?" Boris demands as he now turns a critical eye towards Balto.

Finally the male shakes his head before speaking again. "The point is that Omega has no choice; this is going to happen sooner or later." He looks into his daughter's eyes. "And your pack must be included as well, the more we know about these strangers the better our relation with them will be."

Aleu is silent as she thought over the words and thought of Omega, imagining his reaction. He will no doubt be nervous by the prospect but he will put on a brave face and look intimidating like he always does whenever he meets someone new, whether they are wolves or dogs. "I suppose that does make sense," she starts off slowly, "but he's not going to like this."

"He doesn't have to like it. All he needs to do is show up and introduce himself and tell us what he's doing here or at the very least what he is."

Aleu is already shaking her head, "He's definitely not going to like that, I've been with him for three days and all I was able to get out of him is that he is from the south."

Balto says nothing for a while before he looks to his daughter and asks, "Aleu...has he told you what species he is?"

Aleu is quiet for a moment before shaking her head.

"Everything is sensitive with him." Balto exasperates. "If he wants to stay here he needs to at least answer whether or not if he is dangerous."

"He'll do that." Aleu confirms, "but that's it, he probably won't answer any other personal questions."

Balto takes a deep breath of air as he tries to contemplate the options before him. On one hand he didn't want this creature anywhere near his family, yet logically speaking, a confrontation and laying down the rules with him about living in Nome would benefit everyone. "We just need to make sure he knows his place here." Balto says cautiously, "Or to be more precise, make sure he doesn't attack or kill anyone."

Aleu groans and rolls her eyes, "papa, how many times do I have to tell you he won't do that?"

"Until I hear him say it," Balto says stubbornly.

Aleu sighs as she turns and starts walking out of the room while speaking. "I'll tell him next time we meet." She pauses then look over her shoulder so that she is looking at Boris and Balto. "But when and where?"

"Anytime and anyplace will do," Balto answers, "surely that will make him comfortable."

Aleu blinks before giving him a small smile, "thanks papa."

"For what?" Balto asks as his brow scuffles up in light confusion.

"Still being considerate of others even when you have every reason not to be," answers Aleu as she turns and starts walking out again.

Balto is in thought of what was being said when he suddenly remembers something and he calls out, "Aleu!"

She stops and turns fully around to face him. "I was just informed that Kodi and his team will be making a stop in Nome." The father smiles widely at the concept of seeing one of his son's returning. "No doubt they will rest here for a bit before moving on."

"Really?" Aleu asks as she hops up and down in pure excitement. She only saw Kodi once after he was adopted and before she left on her journey. She thought she would never see him again, but that was before she decided to return home with her pack in tow. With her life preoccupied with Omega she had completely forgot to ask her parents about her other siblings, it will be incredible just to meet one of them again.

Balto chuckle at that, "Yes, he should be here probably tomorrow and-"

"I'll see you then!" Aleu exclaims as she twists around and bolts out of the room.

Boris chortles to himself, "still the loving girl-chick I know."

"Yeah," Balto sighs as he watches where his daughter was a moment ago with a sad expression on his face, "still...she grew up so fast."

"You mean too fast?" Boris asks with a raised eye ridge.

"Yes," Balto remedies with a grin as he look to Boris, "as if you would know."

"I do," answers the slightly annoyed bird, "lots of people seems to forget who it was that raised the town hero." Balto just laughs as he shakes his head.

"I wonder though...maybe Omega and that human are the same being. But we only see one at a time. Maybe we could figure out why we never see them together at this meeting." Balto said.

"That could be it. We'll just have to wait and find out." Boris agreed.

 _ **Updated: 03/29/2018**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **3rd POV**

"Welcome home son!" Jenna cries as she nuzzles deeply into her son's neck.

"Aww mom!" Kodi cries, happy to be with his parents once more, but not really appreciating the amount of affection being displayed in front of his sled team.

"Come on kid." Ralph says with a wide grin, "that's a sweet moment."

"Enjoy it," coos Dusty. Kodi does indeed enjoy it, nothing beats the warm embrace of a mother, even if his friends are standing a few feet behind quietly chuckling about how 'adorable' he looks.

The mail team has just been relieved from their duty by their human and was allowed to roam around for the rest of the day. As soon as the crowd of people received their mail they had dispersed and this was when the small family reunited with their traveling son in front of the post office.

Finally Jena moves back and Balto steps forward. "It is good to have you back home safely son," beams the proud father.

"Thanks dad." Kodi says as he bobs his head while his tail wagged a bit. Though he doesn't embrace his son like his mother, the young husky hybrid can still see the love within his father's eyes.

"What about me?" a voice suddenly pipes up.

Kodi grins widens when he turns towards Aleu who smiles back at her brother, but before either of them could say anything more they hear a high pitch whistle.

"Wow," Kirby says after he finishes his whistle, "what a hot-"

"Hey!" Kodi suddenly snaps at the eldest dog, "that my sister!"

"Oh," instantly Kirby's goofy smile vanishes as he rubs a paw against the back of his head as he looks away, chuckling nervously. "Sorry."

Kodi rolls his eyes as he turns back to Aleu. "Just ignore him, we all do whenever he thinks he met 'the one'."

Aleu giggles at the word as Kodi walks forward and rubs against his sister affectionately. "It's so wonderful seeing you again Aleu."

"It's great seeing you too Kodi," Aleu says as they step back and look at each other, "I have so much to tell you."

"Oh?" Kodi quirks an eyebrow. "Well I have something to tell you." He looks at his parents and uncle, "all of you really." He then returns to giving Aleu a teasing smile. "And I bet it's more interesting than your story."

Aleu puts on a face of mock surprise. "Really?" she asks in a supposedly innocent voice. "So getting adopted into a wolf pack and becoming their alpha isn't shocking to you?" Aleu busts out laughing as she watches Kodi's grin instantly changes as his jaw drops and gapes at his sister.

Dusty's eyes are bulging open as well and Kirby's jaw has dropped open in complete surprise. Ralph only arches his own eyebrow before shaking his head. "By this point I don't think there's anything that this family can do that can surprise me."

This comment gets a chuckle from Balto, as he too wonders what other crazy adventures the rest of his children are getting themselves into.

"Well...uh..." Kodi tries his best to speak again, but this revelation was a little too much for him to fully comprehend. Becoming the leader of a wolf pack never occurred to him.

Aleu laughs at the look on her brother's face. "Don't worry Kodi, it took days for papa to accept it as well."

Kodi continues to stare aghast at his sibling before turning his stunned gaze to his parents. His mother's small grin shows her agreement with the statement while it also mingled with some motherly worry. Balto merely gives a brief nod of his head, both confirming what their daughter had said, along with some of their own reluctance in recognizing the truth in her statement.

The mail team in turn slowly look among themselves in both wonder, confusion and light concern. _Is there a special way that they are supposed to greet Aleu now? A formality that they have to perform? And if they did insult her in any way would they be thrown to the wolves? Literally?_

"Um...greetings...Alpha?" Ralph starts out slowly, unsure if he is doing this correctly. He shudders in fear and worry when Aleu rolls her eyes, but relaxes when she answers him. "Just call me Aleu, unlike my brother, you don't have to treat me like royalty."

"What?" demands an undignified Kodi.

Balto just shakes his head before head butting Kodi, catching the husky off guard and gaining his attention. "Okay son, now that we know what Aleu has been up to, what is it that you wanted to say?"

"Oh," Kodi slowly looks away, not meeting anyone's gaze. He isn't sad, but he is defiantly nervous as he releases a chuckle and rubs the back of his head with a paw, "yes...about that..."

Jenna tilts her head as she watches her offspring closely. "Kodi, is there something wrong?"

"Uh..." Kodi continues to be tongue tied, looking between Balto, Jenna and Aleu as if he was prey that is backed into a corner by predators.

Dusty then walks forward and surprises the small family as she rubs her side against Kodi's body and licks his face. That was far too much affectionate for two dogs to be more than just friends. Apparently the surprise is that Kodi and Dusty are together now, possibly as mates.

Instantly Kodi's parents gave each other a look, almost as if they are communicating through their eyes alone. They've only known Dusty briefly, but in that time they have come to know her as a respectful husky who is also strong and kind. Furthermore, if Kodi decides that Dusty is an ideal mate, then they should trust their son's decision. Besides, the two young dogs are already on the same sled teams, even if they have complaints there isn't much that they can do about it.

Kodi must have seen what was transpiring between his parents and becomes nervous again. His anxiousness proves to be contagious for Dusty soon feels herself becoming quite as well, suddenly questioning herself for her recent actions. "Sorry for not telling either of you this earlier," Kodi says with an apologetic gleam in his eye, "but it just...we couldn't..." Finally he sighs as he looks at the husky by his side before saying with a big smile. "I love her and I couldn't go another day without being with her."

Dusty looks away, seeming to be blushing beneath her fur while her eyes shine with happiness.

They are silent for a moment before his mother beams at the couple. "Well its lovely you found a mate Kodi." She then turns to Dusty, "and it's wonderful to have you with us now Dusty."

The young husky gives a timid smile, but in actuality is overjoyed that her mate's family has accepted her.

Aleu however felt a stirring inside of her. She is happy for her brother, she truly is, but for some reason this causes a sudden pang within her, one feeling of loneliness. She frowns lightly to herself and tries to banish the emotion. She has no need for it, besides she isn't alone, she has her family and her pack, what more could she need?

She knew the answer though, and it is the presence of a male...one who could love her. Keep her warm. Keep her safe. A presence that she could retreat to, find strength in, tell her secrets to and to be generally cared for while she in turn cared for her.

She briefly closes her mind and allows her imagination a moment of respite, just to ward off the unwanted feeling within her. She can picture warm soft fur rubbing against her. Her head rubbing against his side, feeling unbelievable amounts of muscle holding strong against her nuzzling. Looking up into the male's face…his midnight black fur...the warmth of his breath warming her...the blazing blood red eyes staring back at her and into her very soul. A dark creature that offers her protection and-

Aleu quickly jerks her head back and releases a small gasp at what her own mind had imagined. She just pictured herself being mated with Omega. She feels her cheeks warming and she fights hard to keep herself from looking down at the ground despite the fact nobody present noticed her flustered state.

Despite the inner turmoil though, deep down she knew the response to her answer. So far ever since she and her wolf pack have returned she has only ever confided her feelings, her past and her thoughts to two things; her family and Omega.

He knows everything about her, he has an impressive body mass and he even seems to be suffering from the same sadness that had plagued her when she had first learned of her wolf heritage. Despite that though he is willing to stand tall and strong, ready to fight, ready for the attack; just like her when she felt she was alone in the world.

Only unlike her he has an ally, her and she is willing to do whatever she can to help make him feel better. And despite her doing her best to see reason, she felt pulled towards him despite his specie's oddness, in her eyes they just make him more interesting, a mystery that needs to be further investigated and learned about. In turn she will also help him to feel welcome in his new home. Maybe that would cause him to consider…

She shakes her head again.

 _No, he probably wouldn't want that._ So far he has shown little signs of interest in her and the emotions she is feeling could all be one sided. She could feel like this for him but there is no guarantee that he is feeling this way for her. She has a crush, a simple liking towards him and nothing more.

 _Besides, he is of a different species, he would most likely want someone of his own kind. Someone far better than me…_

At this she looks back up and is surprised with what she sees next.

Kodi has a confused look on his face as he gazes at something beyond Aleu.

Curious, the she-wolf looks behind her and sees a human male.

She was about to dismiss him when she notices something...off about him. Most humans would usually glance at the dogs before looking away and continuing on with their business. This one however, he is keeping his full attention on her and her family.

He is clothed in a long grey cloak that covers his legs down to his knees, is wearing thick boots. He has black fur barely peeking out from under the coat, a young face and green eyes that seem captivating. They are truly set solely on her family, but within there is no malice or anger that she usually sees in the few humans that are suspicious of wolf hybrids. Yet his eyes looks almost...sorrowful.

There also seems to be a sort of…aura the male is radiating. His arms are crossed as he stands there, seeming to be as solid as stone, doing absolutely nothing. That didn't stop the strange feeling washing over Aleu though, a feeling that isn't uncomfortable, yet wasn't welcoming either. It is as if there is a little voice speaking into her ear; telling her that this human is different.

That isn't the oddest thing though for his eyes...they look...familiar. She squints a little, trying to look further into the green orbs, trying to retract whatever secret is hidden there. At that moment the human looks directly at her and...time seem to freeze. Everything got quiet as she look on at this human and his eyes, his sad, soul cringed eyes. So familiar, but also so alien at the same time.

Suddenly he jerks back as if he has been stuck, immediately breaking eye contact with Aleu. He then turns around and walks away, not glancing back at her for even a second as he continues down the street.

She is filled with the sudden urge to follow him. _To comfort him. But why? She doesn't even know who he is. And yet..._

"Uh," Kodi's voice brings her back to reality and she turns to look at him. "Who was that?"

"He looked...mysterious." Dusty says hesitantly, seeming to have a troubled time trying to think of ways to describe the experience.

"If by interesting you mean creepy then I agree with you." Ralph speaks up next.

"That wasn't normal," Kirby agrees. "Even by human standards, that has to be seen as strange."

Aleu doesn't say a thing. _What can she say? Should she defend the human? But how and why?_

"Yes." Balto says in a protective tone as he continues to watch the male walk away with a rather hostile look that reminds Aleu of when her father first set his gaze upon Omega. "There have been some...changes since you last been here."

"Like that human?" Kodi questions.

"Yes." Jenna answers, who looks uncomfortable talking the current subject, "his name is Perseus Jackson."

Aleu instantly is on alert upon hearing these words and turns to her mother. "Perseus Jackson?" She asks to ensure she heard correctly, "That's Omega's human companion!" She couldn't help but note the irony that she was just thinking of the wolf-creature in question not too long ago.

Balto gives a small smirk as he looks at his daughter. "They share a lot in common, don't they?"

Aleu made to answer, but stops and closes her mouth. Her father has a point there and that scared her for some reason. Is that why he looked so familiar? Is Percy suffering from the same loneliness that Omega is? She remembers how defensive he was when her father accused his human of trouble making, perhaps that loneliness is where the loyalty was born.

"Um excuse me." The father turns back to his son and his friends who looked beyond confused. "who is Omega? Or Perseus for that matter?"

"It's a long story," Balto says as if this would wrap anything up.

"We have time," Ralph voices as he sits down, "next mail run isn't due for a few days."

The others in the team nod their heads as they put all their attention on Balto and his family, patiently waiting for an explanation.

Balto finally sighs. He didn't want to dampen this reunion, but seeing his son's resolve, and knowing that the mail team will hear about it eventually, it might be for the best that he tells them here and now.

"Alright." He says as he looks up at the team, wondering where to start since this is the first time he had to explain the strange happenings that have been occurring in Nome recently. "It began several days ago, close to the start of last week." The old hybrid begins. "As far as anyone knew it was a normal day, sunny skies, working humans and no accidents or disasters to worry about."

Kodi actually had to work hard to keep a smirk off of his face. This is starting to sound like one of the many ghost stories that his uncle Boris had told him before he and his siblings went to bed when they were pups. The look of amusement fell from his face however when he notices his mother and sister. Both of them aren't smiling, in fact they look solemn; his mother trying to keep her eyes from looking at the ground and Aleu suddenly found the pebble by her front paw to be interesting as she rolls it back and forth across the floor. The females are the strongest in the family, seeing them suddenly looking worried doesn't make Kodi feel better, in fact it set him on edge.

"Aleu had just returned from the wilderness." Balto continues, "and had told the dogs that she and her wolf pack have come to stay in the forest-"

"What!?" Kirby suddenly interrupts as he shoots up to his feet. "There are wolves here!?" He suddenly begins to look around as if expecting a feral animal to come charging at them at any moment.

Kodi coughs and gains Kirby's attention. He then raises his paw and says, "I'm part wolf you know." Kirby then calms down before sinking down to the floor again, smiling meekly as he chuckles lightly to himself.

After the brief interruption, Balto restarts his story. "As I was saying, not long after Aleu's return we received word that a new human had arrived in town, one that is different from the others."

"Perseus Jackson." Dusty guesses.

"Yes, him," Balto acknowledges with a nod. "He has forsaken the company of his species by secluding himself to the forest, doesn't socializes with anyone in the village and he is just...well, every time people have seen him he just looks depressed."

"So?" Ralph asks. "Every litter has an oddball and from all our traveling we can safely say that not all humans are the same."

"True," Agrees Balto. "But this Jackson fellow also has the smell of a wolf about him."

"What?" Kirby demands, "but that's impossible right?"

"Ordinarily," Jenna voices. "But I came within close proximity of him myself and there is no doubt about it; he has the scent of a wolf."

"But that can't be mom." Kodi voices in disbelief, "in order for someone to smell like a wolf they have to be a wolf or live among them since birth."

"Which furthers adds to the mystery." Balto continues. "And not only that but...well, we had yet to see it for ourselves but with everything that has been happening it could be possible."

"What?" asks a slightly mystified Dusty.

"There has been talk that he could growl," Jenna answers.

"Growl?" Kodi asks, wondering if he heard right.

Balto releases a puff of air before nodding grimly, "I know this sounds crazy son, even I am having trouble believing it, but after everything that has happened I wouldn't be surprised if this was true."

Hesitantly the dog team look among themselves, silently asking the other a simple question; do they believe it? In all honesty, none of them would even entertain the thought, it just sounds too fantastic to even consider. But this is Balto that is speaking to them, the soundest minded wolf they have ever met, a hero for crying out loud. They would believe anything that he would say, but this may actually be pushing the limit.

 _Still...his mate and his daughter Aleu haven't been voicing any objections so does that mean they too believe in what is being said?_

"Well...things have...changed a lot I suppose." Kodi begins slowly, unsure with what to say, "But all in all...that doesn't sound too bad."

"That's because you have yet to have heard of his animal companion." Balto tells his son.

"Animal companion?" asks a perplex Ralph, "like what? A dog?"

"Or a wolf?" Kirby asks lightly and tries to laugh but it came out humorless and fearfully. His attempt of lightening the mood failing miserably.

"It's...a" Balto looks out of the corner of his eyes towards Aleu, hoping that she could help a bit.

Aleu for her part isn't quite sure with what it is that she should say. Despite her few encounters with Omega they haven't gotten close to speaking about his species. She also didn't really feel right with talking about him right now without his permission, but still this might be for the best, in this way Kodi and the others will know of his existence and maybe she can be able to convince them that he isn't dangerous.

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "We don't know yet, even he isn't sure what exactly he is." She answers truthfully before rushing along, "but still he's friendly and he-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kirby suddenly interrupts, "is he a dog? A cat? A bird maybe?"

Aleu nervously licks her chops before stating, "as far as we know...he might be some breed of wolf."

"The people here allows him to have a wolf for a pet?" Dusty asks, astounded by such a thing.

"Not exactly," Balto answers, "so far it seems that the people aren't aware of the wolf's-"

"Omega," Aleu suddenly speaks up with a bright fire of defensiveness in her gaze, "his name is Omega."

"Yes, Omega" Balto agrees, giving his daughter a sideways look after her sudden outburst. "As I was saying, the town's people haven't seen him yet and so far we are still deciding whether to tell them or not."

"Either way it's risky," injects Ralph. "The humans would surely panic upon seeing a full grown wolf living among them."

"That's not all though," Aleu says hesitantly. "You see Omega isn't exactly a...normal wolf."

These words made Kodi's stomach drop. "What do you mean by not a normal wolf?"

Aleu finally shakes her head in frustration. "Look maybe it's best that you see him yourself," she says in an annoyed voice. "I honestly don't know where to begin talking about him."

"That is probably a good idea," supports Balto. "I'm still having trouble understanding what it is that I saw for myself."

"Not making us feel any better dad." Kodi says, speaking truthfully considering the rest of the mail team have suddenly become a bundle of nerves.

"Omega is fine," Aleu tries to tell her brother with a smile. "He is actually quite nice and once you get to know him I'm sure you two could be good friends."

"Friends?" Kodi questions. "Yes, friends with a wolf whose mere mention puts a glum look on our parent's faces would surely be interesting."

Before his sister could respond, Balto steps in. "Look," he says. "Let's not discuss such things now, alright? I'm sure Kodi and the team here are tired from their journey, the last thing they would want is to hear premature ghost stories."

"Yes please," Kirby all but whimpers as he lies on the ground with wide eyes and his tail tuck close to his body.

"Alright then," Balto says with a grin. "Follow us to the boat, I'm sure a nice quiet meal with your uncle will replenish your strength Kodi."

After a round of agreement from everyone present, the dogs and hybrids begins to walk out of town, heading towards the outskirts.

Aleu engages with her father and mother in conversation while Ralph and Kirby started whispering and chuckling to each other, possibly coming up with various pranks they could pull off while they are in Nome.

Dusty has maneuvered herself so that she could be closer to her mate as she presses close to him and rubs her head a little under his chin. He likes the gesture, but he is sure he felt her shiver and he knew why.

"What do you think of what your parents just said?" Dusty asks him when she pulls away but stays close to his side.

"I don't know." Kodi answers as his brows furrow while in deep thought. "They always been so reasonable and smart, they wouldn't let anything like this bother them unless it was serious."

"It certainly sounds creepy though." She tells him as she lightly shivers, prompting him to lick her muzzle and causing her to look up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Don't worry Dusty," he tells her in a reassuring voice, "everything will be fine."

She makes a small humming sound and they fall silent, basking in each other's warmth as they walk. Only a few seconds later does Dusty speaks again. "You didn't tell them," she says bluntly.

Kodi gives her a cheesy smile. "Well I was nervous."

"Nervous about our relationship." She amends while casting him a doubting look. "Makes me wonder how you're going to look trying to tell your parents."

"I will," he says firmly before adding, "soon."

"Do you think they approve of me?" she asks with concern in her voice.

In answer Kodi licks her again with a bright smile. "Of course they do, I can tell...you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Dusty says with obvious relief. "Still...will that change after you tell them?" She thinks for a moment before saying, "should we tell them?"

Kodi nearly trips upon hearing those word and turns his stun face towards his love. "Of course we should tell them," he answers defensively. "They're my family and they should know."

"I know, know," she reassures him. "But with this...oddness happening, do you think they can handle the news?"

"I'm sure they will," he tells her reassuringly. "Besides," he leans in lick her again before finishing. "Sooner or later, I think it'll be obvious to them what this big 'surprise' is."

 _ **Updated: 03/31/2018**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Percy was sitting at the bar with both his hands clasped together beneath his chin as he stares directly in front of himself, deep in thought as he thinks about a particular she-wolf he encountered earlier.

He should be more careful, watching her and her family from afar as he has surely been noticed, especially when said family looked him dead in the eye. For some reason though it wasn't until Aleu looked at him did he feel the sudden urge to flee. But why? It was only logical to leave before she pieces together the puzzle, no matter how crazy the picture is.

The point of this matter though is that he is slipping. Before he was always on guard, just waiting for a canine to attack him for no apparent reason. Now though he is casually walking through, taking in no regards to the dangers that threaten him. He needs to be back to what he was when he first entered the town.

As if to second that point he felt the hairs on his neck stand up, urging him to look over his shoulder to see who is watching him.

Sure enough close to the door is a young husky, the very same one that saw him his first night here and who he "accidentally" snarled at. The dog however doesn't bark; instead he moves closer next to a figure slumped over a table that has an empty bottle in his hand.

Percy only smirks before turning away. The dog faithfully staying close to his owner in order to protect him, noble and admirable.

He picks up his glass and drinks down the rest of the liquor. Normally he stayed away from alcohol because of the bad memories, but on this windy day in the frozen world he needed something to warm himself up. Besides, it's Friday, he should celebrate, the weekend will be here and he doesn't have to work this weekend.

With that small thought he glances outside. The sun is setting; no doubt its counterpart will be up soon.

He stands up and leaves money on the table as he turns and walks out of the building. He is sure to give the husky an extra birth of space, but he glances out of the corner of his eye. The dog in turn is watching him very closely.

 _It doesn't matter if they aren't barking or not; they don't trust him and probably never will._

* * *

 **That night**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Percy, or rather Omega now, shuts the door while he crouches in front of his shed before slinking off towards the woods. Omega pushes all of his thoughts to the back of his mind as he breathes in the night air. This is it, the last full moon of the month. After this he will no longer have to linger in fear of being caught in his monster form and be burned at the stake.

 _That is unless the dogs give him away._

He sighs as he stands tall and releases a much held in sigh. He suppose he should be grateful that he hasn't been cast out yet, but this only adds further musings to his dilemma. When this whole mess started he had a firm belief on who is friend and who is foe. So far his only ally is himself, considering he has told no one else of his condition nor is there anyone that he trusts as much.

Then again...there are his old comrades. They would take a(n) sword/knife/spear/arrow for him, he knew because he too would sacrifice himself to save one of them. They are the best friends he could ever have, fiercely loyal and always ready to fight. They took care of each other, they would comfort one another and they talk to each other. They had no regrets, they would do it again not only to serve but to be there with their friends. They laugh together, fought together and were feared together.

Omega releases a hearty chuckle as all of these memories comes rushing back to him as he walks. The great and hilarious fun they had with one another. It was war, but they still had each other, the closest assurance that they would survive.

By this time he had stopped running as he stares at the snow beneath his feet as hot angry tears begin dripping from his blood red eyes. It was too much, always too much. He did his duty, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to kill, but he did it and now he is paying the price. The nightmares won't leave him alone, nor the curse from Lycaon's bite.

His claws grew and sink deeply into the earth as his breathing becomes laborious while his misty eyes turn a deeper shade of crimson. It wasn't fair, none of it was. Nobody deserved that, deserved this. To watch the few true friends he ever had, be torn from him because that god was scared of his power. They deserved better.

All the pent up fury that had coursed through Omega's body suddenly leaves as he releases a heavy breath and stares down at his paws, hands, whatever. He was angry. He was scornful. He has regret, but never, ever, is he going to be regretful for being there with his buddies.

Just like Leo and Annabeth.

Omega's breath starts becoming shaky. He is willing to bet his life that if Annabeth and Leo knew what was going to happen, if they knew their future, they wouldn't have changed anything. That's what Omega loved about them. They just cared about everyone; which is what led to their downfalls. But Omega also knew it was what the world needed.

He didn't want to think, he didn't want do anything, not even go for his nightly runs like he usually do. Maybe just for tonight he can sit here and-

His thinking is interrupted when he hears the patter of running four legged feet coming right at him on his left. He turns to see what it is when the thing crashes into his side and bounces right off. This doesn't hurt Omega in the slightest, nor does it detour the excited wolf that he now sees.

It is Aleu and see looks very happy to see him.

"Hi Omega," she all but shouts as she bounces around him like a puppy. "How are you this fine night?"

He merely smirks as he watches the she-wolf's antics. "It is just fine," he answers, not bothering to mention his past and troubled thinking. "What's got you in this fine mood?"

Aleu gives a small chortle before saying. "Well I got to spend time with my brother today, someone who I thought I would never see again, but I'm glad I was wrong."

She continues to prance around him like a deer, an action that coaxes a grin to Omega's face.

He is starting to take great delight in Aleu's presence. She is just bubbly with energy despite the rare occasions where she is exhausted from being a pack leader and spending time with him late at night. She somehow finds a way to get him smiling and even to snap at him whenever he steps out of line, the first person to have the guts to put him in his place. He would have doubted her friendship with him, but she has such sincerity to her that he is finding it harder for him to see her as a selfish person. If anything she is one of the most selfless girls he has ever met.

That last thought suddenly causes his grin to fade a bit. Did he just think that? He was admiring her and at the last moment called her a girl. He decided to shake this off though, it doesn't mean anything. He is sure Aleu will just start laughing hysterically if he ever told her of this.

 _Like she would find a demonic looking creature like me attractive._

Seeing the developing frown on his face, Aleu gently bumps against his side, taking some pleasure in feeling his sturdy body and noting how his strength seems so large that it easily repelled her smaller body.

"What are you thinking about?" She chirps as she finally quits her hopping so that she could better look into his eyes. His bright glowing silver eyes... But she pulls herself back together when she hears him speak.

"Just things that I would like to forget." He pauses and looks away as if in deep thought, "and yet...I'm not even sure if I want to forget them."

Aleu for the most part baffled. She never had such contradicting thoughts like this...not unless she counts the recent idea of her and Omega.

 _No, no, no,_ she growls lowly in her mind, _he's my friend and he expects nothing more from me...right?_

"So anything else new happen today?" Omega asks, most likely to change the subject.

Aleu decides to oblige him with a nod of her head but becomes silent for a few seconds, wondering what to say. Seeing and talking with Kodi was pretty much the highlight of her day. Then she remembers something that is worth mentioning.

"I saw Perseus Jackson to-"

She is interrupted when Omega suddenly jerks back as if he has been struck and even back steps backwards. He turns his wide eyes to Aleu as if she had suddenly grown a second head. However, just as fast as he reacted he calmed down. "You saw...my human?" he asks in a rather timid voice.

"Yes," Aleu answers slowly, not wanting to cause another sudden reaction. "He was in town right when the mail came in."

Slowly Omega nods his head, "Good, nice to know that he is, uh, up and about."

Aleu cocks her head to the side as she regards the wolf curiously. He has suddenly become tight lipped and even nervous, as if she had said something that has scared him.

She knows it's really isn't any of her business, but sudden concern for Omega's wellbeing fills her mind and goads her to act.

"Omega," she says, "is everything alright between you and Percy?"

Omega chooses that moment to look at her blankly for a couple of moments before chuckling. This is a genuine sign of mirth though as he cackles at whatever he found amusing, furthering confusing the she-wolf. "Yes Aleu." He says and causes her heart to leap a bit when he finally looks into her eyes with a rather wide smile. "Percy and I are getting along just fine."

"Oh, well that's good," Aleu says as she turns away, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the fact that he can make her feel this way just by looking at her. Still, the conversation comes back on when she looks over her shoulder and at the still grinning giant wolf. "But why did you jump like that earlier? I was afraid that…that he was beating you or-"

Omega suddenly cracks up again, this time with thunderous laughter that seems to shake some snow free from the trees above. Such a sound would have caused Aleu to join in as well but she was at the moment too stunned to say anything. She has never seen her friend show so much emotion and she doesn't even see what it is that is funny.

 _Is he…is he laughing at my concern for him?_

Such a thought suddenly weighed heavy within her chest, but before it could be hindered any further Omega regains control of himself, still chuckling every so often before he finally looks at her with a lopsided grin.

"No offense Aleu, but who would even think about beating me?" he questions and gestures with his strange hand-paw at his muscular body, "I will admit, he may beat himself up on occasion, but me? Not going to happen."

"Oh." She says and gives a rather weak chuckle but soon after it generates into a full size smile as she realizes Omega's words makes sense. He is most intimidating indeed; anyone who tries to attack him will no doubt be met with instant trouble.

However a certain phrase caught her attention and she frowns again as she looks at Omega and asks curiously. "What did you mean when you said your human beats himself up?"

The smile fades away from his muzzle as Omega answers. "Well...you see...that's what I'm worried about." He finally sits down on his haunches and stares intently at the snow beneath his paws, deep in thought. "Like I said, we both have had bad luck." He says solemnly. "There are some days he just doesn't feel good...some days he has like a...weight holding him down...something he is having trouble moving past. When he served in the last war, he lost someone very close to him that keeps him from moving on and being happy."

Omega's face turns into a small scowl. "And sometimes that makes me confused, I honestly don't know what can be done to...make things better. I want to help, but I'm not sure if I can do anything." He finishes lightly, his rant over.

Aleu has remained silent throughout the whole thing. She doesn't know what to say really, especially when she doesn't completely understand what is really going on with him and the human's relationship. However it is quite clear that the two share a very deep bond, one in which they share many hardships together.

She isn't quite sure what to do now; she has never been one to comfort someone in pain. She thinks back for a moment before reminiscing the times she was hurt, physically and emotionally, and what it was that her parents did that helped made her feel better.

Taking those memories to heart now, she slowly works her way over to him, careful to not disturb his silent brooding. Whether Omega was aware of her actions and chose to ignore or not, she doesn't know but at the moment she doesn't let that stop her.

Finally she reaches his side and sits right next to him. He flicks his eyes at her just in time to see her lean towards him and starts nuzzling his body. He stiffens at the action but doesn't move to stop her nor does he voice any complaint. She continues to rub her side against his, savoring the feel of his fur against hers while smelling his dominant musk. It was almost intoxicating and causes her to shiver a little upon feeling the immense muscle that is working well with his soft fur.

"Omega, I know you haven't had much of a good life, and people fear you and made you an outcast, but right now I see you as an admirable wolf."

He shifts a little, unsure of the meaning behind the motion so she proceeds speaking with caution.

"You're big and strong, but instead of using that to keep others away, you use it to defend yourself like any normal wolf would." She pauses to look up at him. "And the fact that you're so concerned about your human companion shows your devotion, loyalty and care that I am sure that all dogs and wolves will respect when you tell them all."

There is nothing but silence and slowly Aleu wonders if she said everything right. _Does he agree with her or does he not? Should she move away and give him space?_

She is just about to when Omega finally speaks his piece. "No one has ever said that about me." He speaks quietly as he continues to watch the ground. "They just see a monster."

Aleu leans closer and says, "Well I don't and I'm sure Percy doesn't either."

Mentioning his owner brings a smile to his face and a weary chuckle. "I'm not sure about that...but some days I guess he appreciates me from time to time."

Aleu giggles a little in response and Omega looks back at her. "Thank you," he says with the same wicked smile as before like he knows something she doesn't. "It feels good to talk." He gives a little laugh, "even though I have no idea what it is I'm upset about." He then starts to rub his muzzle along Aleu's as a small sign of affection, his face red.

Aleu blushes along with him. "Of course," she finishes by leaning against him. "Anything for you."

They remain huddled there for a moment in the forest, bright moon overhead, snow being blown softly by the wind and the wonderful smell of nature in the air. The scene is just breathtaking and the two just wanted to soak it in. For Aleu it felt nice to be so close to Omega for some reason; she just wanted to remain there for as long as possible. They were laying right next to each other, if anyone would've seen them for the first time. They would've assumed the two were mates.

"Aleu, can I ask you something?" Omega asked breaking the long silence.

"Of course."

Omega ducked his head, "do you like me as only a friend?"

Aleu's heart dropped out of her chest, or so she thought. After a minute of silence, she spoke up. "I do like you as more than a friend Omega. It's been on my mind since I took you to the boat. I was just unsure if you felt the same towards me as well. I didn't want to ruin a friendship for feelings that have not been returned."

He chuckled and put a paw under her muzzle making her face him directly. "I feel the same way, Aleu. And I know that things between your pack, family and I are tough but I don't care about that stuff. I am falling hard for you and want to know if you would allow me the pleasure to court you?"

"Yes!" She said with an excited shout.

They enveloped back in their embrace and let the silence continue.

"Aleu?" He questions her quietly. "What did you mean earlier, about telling the dogs and wolves about myself? It's not like I'm going to stand before them and talk to them amass right?"

She forces out a laugh and says. "Well, um...I need to talk to you about that." She ends with a rather self-conscious smile.

 **A/N: Okay so I know that this chapter is shorter than normal. Don't hate me! But I will make it up to you. Next chapter will be longer than normal, I promise!**

 _ **Updated: 04/03/2018**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Well Omega…how do you feel?" Aleu asks as we head over.

 _Like I'm about to go through Tartarus without a weapon,_ Omega thinks rather balefully but he only nods his shaggy head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he admits with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

They are on the outskirts of Nome again, but this time with a different destination. Far from the desolate boat in its isolated state they will instead make their way to the boiler room where the dogs get together for their evening meetings. Granted the warehouse where the room is located in, rests along the exterior of the settlement, but it's still too close for comfort on his part.

It is dark and most of the residents are asleep but Omega doesn't want to risk being spotted by a lone night wanderer who would happens to look out a window. Then again he is about to fully reveal himself to a bunch of dogs who could go crazy, wake the neighborhood and the fat will really be in the fire then.

"Omega," Aleu sighs as if his hesitance is annoying her, which it probably is, "it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Aside from getting hit in the head with a mop?" Omega quipped as he reminds her of the first time she introduced him to someone new, "not much."

Aleu grins in mild embarrassment before she starts pushing him forward or at least she tries to, "well if you don't want the humans to see you, then get moving."

"But I'm not sure if I want the dogs to see me either," he protests.

"This has to happen sooner or later." She growls at him with that familiar determination blazing in her eyes. "Now, will you get moving or do I have to drag you?"

"You?" He questions with a raised eye ridge, "drag me?"

"By the tail if I have to," she huffs with her irritation clear in the open.

The giant black creature regards her smaller frame for a moment before giving her his infamous wicked smile, "lead the way then."

* * *

 **In the Boiler room**

"So who is Aleu's new friend?" Kodi asks his father with a meaningful look on his face.

That quickly disappears though when Balto gives his son a harden look, "they are friends Kodi and nothing more."

Kodi glances away to escape his father's glare, unsure if he has ever seen him act this way before. Noting his son's silence, Balto sighs and bumps into Kodi's shoulder. "I'm sorry son," he says, "I just…don't trust this…creature, especially when he is with Aleu."

Kodi feels like he has more questions than answers now. His father has more than enough reason to loath humans, wolves and dogs. Despite that though he always kept any demeaning talk to himself and shows everyone respect or at the very least keep silent when he has nothing nice to say.

To hear him speak so balefully about this Omega and with no clear indication of what his species is…is a bit unnerving. He notices the same behavior in his mother who is sitting beside Balto, keeping silent and seems deep in thought. Kodi begins wondering if now is a good time to tell his parents about his and Dusty's surprise.

At this thought he glances at Dusty who is snuggled next to his body looking like she is about to drift off at any time. He really doesn't have a choice though; soon Dusty will be unable to run and he will have to ask his father for help in filling in for her.

 _Should he say it now?_ _No, best he wait till Aleu gets here, she'll probably be over the moon about this without a doubt._

Kodi, his team and family are in the boiler room, all warm and cozy along with the other dogs as they talk about their day. Kodi missed this, the sense of community that they all take part in. Sure he and his team are welcomed into any town they bring the mail to, but none have a warehouse with a running stove that they could all congregate in.

He notes how Ralph is trying to hit on a husky and Ralph is making a friend with a Rottweiler as they talk of the many uses of cheese. Or rather where to stuff it in order to get a funny reaction from their owners.

All seem right in the world, but his parent's unease is starting to get to him. He wonders if he should try and pry from them again when the main door opens a bit and allows a familiar grey figure in.

"Aleu," Jenna practically cries out as she stands up with a relieved look on her face, "did…did everything go well with Omega?"

Kodi notes the hint of fear in his mother's voice but bites down on his questions for now.

"Things are great," she finishes as her tail swishes fast in the air. "It couldn't be better."

"Aleu," Balto says with a light warning in his tone. Kodi recognizes the tone anywhere. His father can sense when one of his children is hiding something from him and he wants to know what it is.

Aleu's smile drops before saying, "remember when you said Omega needed to introduce himself to the dogs and wolves?"

"…yes?" Balto says with an uneasy tone.

Aleu then whispers something beneath her voice.

"What?" Balto asks.

Aleu speaks softly again.

"What?" Balto asks a second time, a bit firmer.

Finally Aleu sighs, "he's outside the door."

* * *

 **Outside the Door**

 _Run, run, run!_

Omega has to fight off this instinct as he looks around him every few seconds. This is a really bad stupid idea. He is lying in the snow again but he is about to have a nervous breakdown, he can feel it. His spine is starting to shiver and it's not because of the snow. He feels like bolting, like getting as far away as possible. Logically he should but he couldn't. He breathes out heavily, he couldn't abandon Aleu. She trusts him. It's time he trusts her with telling the absolute truth.

Inside he can hear the dogs, chattering away in cheerful voices as they talk of their families, their homes and little complaints they have about their neighbors. If Omega didn't know any better he could have mistaken the room to be full of humans.

Humans or not, he still doesn't belong, and that thought puts a dull ache in his chest as he heaves heavily. _What can he do when neither men nor beast wants anything to do with him?_

The voices inside quiets down a bit and he thought he heard Aleu speaking. He couldn't really hear what she is saying exactly but he notices how the babble of conversation slowly becomes quiet before dead silence is all he hears.

A couple of seconds passes when the crack in the door widens and Aleu pokes her head out and she sees Omega in the snow. She smiles and cheekily says, "You're so cute down there."

Omega feels his face burning but is able to hide it by huffing with mock irritation before saying, "Really?" Aleu chuckles softly before licking his cheek. The smile fades from her muzzle as she says, "they're waiting for you."

Omega sighs as he rises up onto his four legs and says, "Might as well get it over with." Aleu nods as she pushes the door open some more as he carefully rises and he walks inside.

Omega slowly steps into the room and stands on his back legs. His entire expression changes to one of confidence and intimidation. He keeps his eyes steady as he stares ahead, but that doesn't prevent him from seeing the dogs and their reactions.

Or rather the lack of thereof.

Everyone is staring and gaping at him; the largest wolf looking creature that they have ever seen. His dark coat hides him in the shadow and the red glare of the fire that reveals his shape makes him look monstrous, his glowing eyes that seemed to switch color between red and silver probably didn't offer comfort either. The only dog that isn't frozen was Balto, aside from locking eyes with Omega the hybrid seems more concern with his mate and grown children as he looks back and forth between them.

A loud snap makes everyone jump at the sound.

Omega looks down and sees that he has just stepped on a cow's femur bone and broke it in two. Breaking the bone of a large animal without effort.

 _Oh yes, that sure looks normal to the light footed dogs._

Omega lets that thought cross his mind and he grins before becoming straight-faced again. He decides to stop there and carefully sits on his hunches. But it didn't do much to ease the tension, as he is still at least two heads taller than any of the other canines. He draws his front paws closer to him, hoping that nobody notices they look more like hands than paws.

The silence continues before a grey shape maneuvers herself beside him and clears her throat, momentarily getting everyone's attention. "Hi everyone," Aleu says carefully as she smiles, "um…I…like you all to meet Omega," she finishes with a jerk to the giant wolf before them. "Omega is Percy's animal companion," Aleu continues, "they will be living here so…Omega thought it was time he got to meet you all."

 _Like I had any say in the matter_ , He thinks to himself.

The room remain quiet as no one dares to speak or breathe. "So…" Aleu trails off, her tail starting to swish back and forth in a nervous manner, "any quest-"

"What are you?" a voice in the back asks. The dogs looks over their shoulders, but don't see the one who spoke. If it was due to him being shy or not wanting to risk provoking Omega's wraith is anyone's guess.

Omega remains cool headed as he clears his throat and thinks of an appropriate response.

"I'm an unnatural wolf breed, which is the reason for my oversize condition. Another thing that you all should be aware of is that Perseus Jackson and I are the same being. We-" He says.

An uproar disrupts his further explanation.

"QUIET!" Omega roared out suddenly. "If you wish to know more, keep your mouths shut until I am done talking!"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was born a human boy. And when I was 16 years old, I was bitten by a werewolf. Once I was bitten, I was banished from my home in fear that I could not contain the wolf inside me. During my travels, I joined with another pack and became the Alpha of that pack for about a year. One day we were ambushed by hunters and my entire pack was slaughtered. I lost all of my friends that pack contained. I have been on the run since that incident 3 years ago." Omega explained.

A husky up front asks, "And what are you doing here in Nome?"

Omega releases a great huff, "I am here because I was looking for a new life. I want to live a life without fear of being chased out, to live in peace with both humans and animals."

"And how do you separate with the human, or how does that work?" this one comes from Aleu's brother Kodi, who looks greatly intrigued now and for the moment forgotten his fear of the giant creature.

Omega smiles softly, "during nighttime I change into this form. But once the sun comes out I change back to my human form. But when I am a wolf, my human body is resting which is why I never have to sleep to be recharged for the next day."

Slowly his body becomes less tense and the dogs in turn asks more questions as the night begins to wane on.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Aleu has nestled herself close to her family and listens carefully to Omega's answers. He is revealing more of himself then she originally have thought he would have, which irked her a bit. She has spent so much time with him and barely knew him, now here he is giving a detailed account of his life to strangers.

 _But maybe he wants to no longer be an outsider to us. Perhaps he is telling us the truth in order to no longer be keeping secrets from us._

She turns to her father and whispers, "Papa, do you know if what Omega is saying is true?"

Balto has been wondering the same thing as well, but he has been keeping silent for the most part. It is Jenna that answers their musings. "It may be true." She reveals to her mate and daughter.

"But not all of it," Balto says to himself as he continues to observe the giant wolf creature, "surely he wouldn't tell us everything. He's probably just trying lessen our fears for now."

"So…he is lying," Aleu is unsure whether to be upset or happy about this.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Aleu," Balto acknowledges with a bowed head. "But there is a chance that what he is saying may have some trace of truth in it. We just don't know if he is telling us the full truth because we don't know what the actual truth is."

Aleu doesn't say a thing as she lies down and places her head on top of her paws as she continues to watch Omega talk about his journey across the vast ocean on a boat. The dogs seems to be enticed in the tale, but not her.

She is his friend, and she hopes that maybe someday soon he will trust her enough to speak the truth of what he is. She doesn't know it, but she is getting a good sense of who he is and she likes it.

Oblivious of these spare thoughts, she continues to listen as the fire keeps them warm and for the first time since Percy's arrival, the dogs feel a bit of their tension lessen as they listen to the wolf in their presence.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 **Omega POV**

I had told everyone the 'truth' that maneuvered around the actual story involving the gods, but I have a feeling that some of them don't believe me. I can fix this in a go. "I know that seeing some of your faces, you still don't believe me, so I will now transform into Percy's form and show that I am telling the truth."

As I started to shrink into Percy's frame, I could gasps of the dogs around me as my body warped itself into a human form. "I know that this might make some of you uneasy around me and I understand. I decided to tell you the truth. I could've lied but I felt it was necessary to come clean. Besides, it was a lot to maintain both forms and keep a level head."

That got a chuckle out of a couple of the dogs around me. I looked in Aleu's direction to see her no longer in the room. I quickly shifted into Omega and strode up to Balto. "Where is Aleu?" I questioned, barely able to hold back any worry in my voice.

"She left, and is probably on her way to her pack. She thinks you're lying about being both the human and this form. She left just before you shifted forms." Balto said with a sad expression on his face.

I huffed and whirled around in seconds. I rushed out of the room and started making my way towards her pack's location. I had been there before when she showed me the boundaries from our second encounter.

I jumped out of a bush, landing right in front of one of the sentries scaring him so bad he yelled in a yelp. I guess I could understand, currently, I'm on my back legs standing like a human but in an oversize wolf form. "Where is Aleu, your pack leader? I need to speak with her instantly!" I said in anger and worry.

"Are you Omega?" The wolf asked. I nodded. The wolf gestured for me to follow him and led me into the pack's home. Along the way I caught some glares as well as some looks of awe, but shrugged them off.

I eventually came face-to-face with Aleu who looked unsure as to embrace me or slap me. I fell onto all four legs and looked her in the eye, "why did you leave? Do you know how scary it was to no longer see you there? I told my life story which is what I had planned to do anyways. I no longer want to live holding secrets from you or anyone."

Aleu finally spoke, "I don't believe you. Not unless you show me that you are Perseus Jackson right now. If you can't then I never want to see you again." She threatened.

I sadly nodded and shifted to Percy's form and then back. Her face was slack in awe. "How?"

"When you are bitten by a werewolf, you can change between forms. And that is exactly what I am, a werewolf." I said.

Aleu was silent, as she turned away from me."Do you no longer want to be with me Aleu?" I asked, some tears making their presence known.

She looked at me before licking my cheek. I wrapped her up in my limbs and pulled her next to me on the ground. "I will never let you go Aleu. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She licked my cheek as if saying that she agreed.

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **Percy POV**

I was excited, I had found someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. After Annabeth had died, I didn't think that I would be able to find anyone. I have to IM my friends at camp. I threw a drachma into the air, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Nico Di Angelo." The mist showed me an image of him sitting at a counselor meeting.

 _Oh well, this is too good to not interrupt._

"Hey Neeks." I called to him which made him jump in his chair before he realized who called him. "Percy?"

"Unless you know another son of Poseidon that you haven't seen in almost 2 years. Yes it's me." I said playfully. Nico quickly called the others around so they could see me including Chiron. I explained my travels since we last spoke. They were surprised that I had gone back to Alaska. They were even more surprised when I told them that I had finally moved on from Annabeth's death.

"Who is it? Can we see her?" Piper asked.

"Okay, first off you should know that…well, she is a wolf." I nervously replied.

"A wolf…Percy?" Jason asked astonished.

"Yes a wolf, an alpha to be exact. She leads a pack not very far from the town I'm staying in. And none of you can meet her unless you swear upon the River Styx to not say anything about the Gods or the wars. She doesn't need to know about that life. All she knows is that three years ago I became a werewolf and haven't belonged anywhere since. Also around the town, I go as my human form Percy Jackson. Now swear your promise and I will flash you guys over here."

They all swore and less than a minute later, they appeared in my little home.

"Man, Percy this is so small." Jason said which earned him a slap from Piper.

I chuckled at that. "It's my home for the winter. In the Spring I move in with Aleu's pack. This was a cover for my human form. So I don't draw suspicion in town when I leave every night as a huge wolf. Now I need to shift into my wolf form, then I will lead you to a place where you can meet Aleu."

* * *

I had led them towards our regular meeting place. I know that it is daytime but I don't really care now that I can be in either form among these wolves and dogs. I howled into the air calling her towards my position.

I got no response for a full minute. Which worried me a lot, so I howled again. I got a response I thought I would never get. Her howl of pain and fury.

In that instance flames appeared on my arms making the others back up fast. I faced them and told them to stay here, no matter what. They nodded their heads fast. I flame traveled towards the pack's home and found the place under attack by a crowd of at least 15 hunters.

My entry was made known when I pulled a hunter off of Sitka who was under a net. I roared right into the man's face. He stumbled back by didn't get far as I had stuck my claws into his neck, ripping out his throat in another loud roar.

I turned to my left to find a hunter stab at another beta with a knife. He didn't move any further as I bit into his neck separating his head from his body.

The other hunters finally took notice of me. I must've looked like a nightmare. A pitch-black 8ft tall wolf standing on two legs, orange flames curling off his torso, beady red eyes and blood running down my muzzle. I roared out a challenge at the group and lunged towards them.

Before they could react, I had shifted into my human form and pulled out Riptide and attacked the first man. **(Now I know you're thinking, Riptide can't harm normal humans. Except that when Percy was banished, Hephaestus in order to make it up to him for voting for his exile,** **blessed his sword making it contain mortal steel so it can be used against mortals.)**

The first man I engaged in combat with didn't move as he was in shock, so I made his death quick, one strike to his neck sending his head flying. I smirked before stepping towards the others growling. I raised my blade towards the hunters and showed off my fangs.

"You hunters made the wrong move against this pack. And so you will pay with your lives. You will find no mercy from me as I send you to the afterlife." I snarled out. I made short work of the hunters including those that tried to fight back. Sooner or later they were all lying dead on the ground.

When I was done I faced the pack, "I'm sorry for switching forms without you all knowing. It slipped my mind and I could only focus on ending the threat. I don't know what Aleu told you but I am not a natural wolf as you can see. I was bitten by a werewolf three winters ago. A werewolf is a supernatural creature that can change form between human and wolf. That is why I don't look like a normal wolf. It is my curse."

Sitka spoke next, "so I guess Nuju was right. A supernatural creature. But why is it a curse, it seems kind of cool to be able to switch between forms."

I lowered my head, and faced Aleu, "I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn't want to ruin the mood." I faced the others and sighed, "I'm immortal."

A silence enveloped the wolves before one asked, "What does immortal mean?"

"Immortal means the ability to never die. Werewolves live forever unless struck in the heart by a silver blade or by decapitation, meaning that your head is severed from your body. They never get sick, but unless struck down, they will live forever."

Aleu gasped as I spoke. And I hurried over to her, "I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but there isn't really an appropriate time to say that."

She nodded accepting my apology before licking my cheek. "What does that mean about us? You will surely outlive me, so will you move on to someone else o-" I cut her off by grabbing her muzzle and nuzzling hers, as I rubbed my body against hers. She stopped talking and returned my gesture of affection. "We will talk about this later, for now let's just enjoy the day. Plus, some of my childhood friends are in town and want to meet you."

She looked at me shocked, "and they know I'm a wolf."

"Yes, they know what I am as well. They are waiting at our usual meeting place, if you want to meet them?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I would like to."

"Okay then grab my paw and I will transport us over there. But before I do, hold your breath and try your best not to throw up on me."

"Wait, what?" She asked nervously. But she grabbed my paw and did what I asked so we vanished in flames and appeared in front my friends suddenly. That caused Jason and Piper to jump in shock and fall over in the snow. Nico just looked up from his drawing in the snow. Frank and Hazel were having a small scale snowball fight. But they stopped at the sudden increase in temperature.

"Percy!" Everyone said at once as if they had rehearsed for it or something which kind of freaked me out.

"Hey everyone, this is Aleu. She is the one I told you all about." I said pulling Aleu closer to me as they came forward one at a time slowly as to not make her jump.

Aleu faced me and spoke in my mind, "you have some weird looking friends. They also smell strange." That caused me to let out a big laugh, and then nodded to her saying that I agreed with her.

"What did she say?" Nico asked.

"She said that you all look and smell funny. And I agreed with her." I replied which earned me a few glares.

There was a rustle of bushes behind me that caused me to lunge into said bushes and bring out whoever was there. It was Balto and Boris.

"Well not exactly how I wanted to greet you again. Sorry, but I just fought off some hunters so I'm still a little jumpy Balto." He just nodded and spoke, "Kodi has some news for us. He wants to tell everyone at the barn. So come on, but the humans can't come."

I nodded my head and told my friends to go back home once we leave their sight. They nodded and Aleu and I followed her father and uncle.

We arrived at the barn to find everyone already seated and talking. I whispered to Aleu, "I already know what's going to happen."

Aleu turned her head shocked, "and what will the news be, Omega?"

"Dusty's pregnant." I responded and clamped Aleu's muzzle shut before she could yell.

At that time Kodi got everyone to calm down so he could explain his big news. "Okay I know that everyone wants to know why I've called you all here. Dusty and I have some big news that I'm sure you will be excited to hear." Kodi looked at Dusty before continuing, "Dusty's pregnant."

It got very quiet after that, but was interrupted when Aleu got free of my grasp and shouted at me, "how did you know that Omega?!"

Of course, all eyes turned to me. I sighed, "I already knew that you two are expecting puppies. I noticed it when I was in my human form as Percy. When you all noticed that it seemed like I froze before leaving, I could smell the puppies' scent, then I heard you two talking after everyone left. As a werewolf, my hearing and sense of smell were greatly enhanced." I explained which drew many gasps as I talked.

Dusty called out, "do you know how many I will have, or is it too early?"

I took a deep sniff, and replied "you will have between 5-7 pups, but it is too soon for me to be able to tell how many males/females that there will be."

Dusty nodded as did Kodi. But he spoke next, "can you tell anything else about anyone in the room?"

"As a test because you don't exactly trust me huh Kodi?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then let me take another sniff." I did so and could tell a lot.

"Okay, Sitka will need to relieve himself quickly. Nuju is asleep behind the door behind me. Jenna's human will be coming through that door in a couple of seconds looking for her. And Balto...Jenna has some news for you that is not my place to say. But I can promise that it will be good news." I replied with a smug smile on my face.

It got quiet before sure enough, Sitka went outside to go pee as Jenna's human, Rosy burst through the door calling out for Jenna. Kodi checked the door behind and found Nuju snoring softly.

"I believe him Kodi." Dusty called out.

"None of us were able to tell those things, so I think he's telling the truth. Besides we've all seen his human form as Percy Jackson." Sitka agreed.

"I actually have some news for you all as well." I said drawing everyone's attention. "Aleu has allowed me the pleasure of courting her."

Balto looked angry, "how can you do so when you have to ask me for permission to do so?"

"May I have your permission to do so then?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Aleu is her own pack's Alpha, therefore she doesn't require your approval for any male asking. I respect you Balto, I really do, but I don't need your approval to court her. Aleu is the only one with the authority to do so as it directly affects her." I snarled out to him eyes flashing red and silver.

"She needs my approval to be courted by you. It's a tradition. The only way to be able to court her is to fight off others that disapprove." Balto shot back.

"So I can expect you to fight, Balto? How many others should I beat down to show you? You know what, if I must, I will fight the whole town whether they be human or canine. Just tell me the time and place." I growled out, small flames curling off of my paws.

"But if you decide to fight me, I will not kill you unless given a reason to do so. I was raised and taught to be honorable in battle. But if you do me wrong, I will show no mercy." With that I flame traveled into my home.

* * *

 **Kodi POV**

I was surprised by Omega's news. Aleu and he were on their way to becoming mates. I won't lie, I am nervous for her. I am also nervous for my father, because hopefully he won't fight the huge wolf. I know that my father can fight, but he will not come out victorious against Omega. The wolf is huge, and will be dangerous if provoked too much. I believe him and trust him.

I faced Aleu, "where did he go?"

She looked at me strangely, "why do you ask, Kodi?"

"I want to talk to him without anyone around. Just to talk." She thought for a moment before walking outside to lead me to Omega's home. I looked at Dusty and she nodded before turning on her side and falling asleep.

 **A/N: Alright from now on, Percy will now be known as Omega. It is too much to continue to treat them as two different beings.**

 _ **Updated: 04/06/2018**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Omega POV**

I just wanted to live my life as I see fit but no, someone has to go and mess up my intentions. _Balto,_ of course he would try to do so. He thinks he can make me learn my place in his community.

 _Bitch please, it will be a pleasure to show him otherwise. He needs to learn that he might be the hero of the town, but he is not above me in any sense of the word._

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened it to find Aleu and her brother Kodi. "Do you need something, Aleu?" I asked not looking at Kodi.

"Yes, my brother wants to talk to you it seems." She replied which drew an eyebrow from myself.

I nodded and let them come inside. "So, what is it that you wish to talk about, Kodi?" I asked the sled dog, politely.

"I know how my father feels towards you and I want you to know that I don't feel the same. I don't want to be any type of rival with you. Not only could you kill me in a fight without much of a fight, but I trust you more than you think. You seem honorable and trustworthy." Kodi explained calmly.

I nodded my head back at him. "My life has always been a struggle. As a regular human, I served in a very bloody war at a young age. And when I got back, my life changed the day I got that bite. I have lived all of my life in pain, as I suffered through loss and destruction. But all I want is peace and a chance at a normal life which if she will have me, includes your sister."

I looked over at Aleu and see her shedding tears. I brushed them away with a gentle paw and small smile.

Kodi got up and made his way towards the door, "I'll try my best to dissuade father from his plan of fighting you. You are an ally not a rival. And one that I hope, I can be good friends with." He said as he nodded once more at me before walking out of the shed.

I faced Aleu and nuzzled against her neck, "I love you." She returned the gesture. After a while, I stopped nuzzling her which drew her attention. But before I could say anything, she spoke up. "Are you thinking about what will happen when my time is up and you're still alive because of that stupid curse?" She started to cry.

"I was. But I believe that I know of a way to insure that it will never happen."

That got her attention. "How can you do that?" She asked still softly crying.

"As far as I know the werewolf curse has only been done on humans. But I have heard of a way to go about this in a legend I heard a couple of years ago. I would have to bite you in my half and half form. Then I would have to cut myself, letting some of my blood drip into your open wound." I explained before looking back at her. "But I am willing to take that risk only if you want to try. I love you Aleu, and I would never do anything harm you. This is just something to think about future wise. The decision is up to you." I calmly explained.

Aleu was silent for a long time before responding. "I will think about it, but for now we need to focus on what is happening right now. And right now, I just want to lay here besides you." I smiled and pulled her onto my bed next to me with her head next to mine.

* * *

 **The next day**

I awoke to find myself still as Omega. Aleu sleeping next to me peacefully. I felt a presence enter my mind. _"_ _Perseus, my champion. It's Artemis, unfortunately I must ask for your help in rescuing a maiden close to your location. I know that you probably have a lot going on but I need your help. She is a daughter of Athena that lives in the same town as you but I can't reach her because I would have no power where you now reside. Should you decide to rescue her, the Hunt will be near Camp Jupiter. Give me your answer by noon today please._ _"_

I then felt her presence leave my mind. Great so I have 2 hours to decide. At least she gave a little time to think. On one hand I would love to help another young maiden but I would have to keep my identity a secret from the hunters. I miss them so much but I'm not sure if I want to torture myself with seeing them again.

I spent another hour pondering my decision before replying back to my patron. _"M_ _y lady, I will accept the duty. It is my job as Guardian of the Hunt to follow your command. When I arrive to the Hunt's location, I will be in my armor and mask as I always am when i go on those missions."_

She responded instantly, _"_ _Of course Percy. I know it will be hard to see the others but I will keep them away if I can. I also wish to talk with you after bringing the new girl in. The maiden's name is Emily O'Conner, age seven, blonde hair and grey eyes."_

 _"_ _Of course my lady."_ I replied getting on her nerves fast. She hated to be called that, especially by me. When she gave me no response, I knew that she was done talking to me. I laughed quietly at her glare I knew she was giving me in my mind.

I felt Aleu shift besides me which made me look over at her. _Now I have to tell her a lie after I just promised that I won't hide anything else from her. AArrgghh!_

Aleu shifted again in her sleep, waking up to see a thoughtful expression on my face. She licked my cheek making me face her with a light smile on my face. "What is it that's got you so worried?"

I looked at her with an frustrated frown. "I felt a presence of someone I haven't felt in a long time. The werewolf that turned me just spoke in my mind wanting to talk about something. I'm going to go and see what he wants, and if I can, I will make him no longer a threat to anymore. He is a monster, someone that has turned many young men into savage beasts by provoking them to the point of insanity. I must face him tonight and see if I can get justice for their deaths. I must leave Nome for today, you must tell Balto that I have unfinished business that I must deal with. If he doesn't believe that, tell him exactly what I told you just now. I'm sorry, but I must leave this place by nightfall to take care of this."

Aleu looked shocked, then again, she probably doesn't know what to think about all of this. Sometimes I wish I could see what she was thinking.

"Okay then. I will do as you ask of me. But I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you come back to me. If you don't come back before tomorrow ends, I will leave my pack and family to find you. As a forewarning, I will be majorly pissed, and will give you the thrashing of your life. Do you hear me, Omega?" She hissed at me looking infuriated at my large smile.

"I think I might want to see you try that. You look so cute trying to look threatening to me. Like a mouse yelling at lion, kind of cute." I replied with a chuckle earning me a paw swipe to my ribs and a look of mock-anger.

I started to laugh at her before she joined me with a smile. I rolled her over so she was on her back and I was hovering over her chest. My head nuzzling her neck and rubbing my stomach against hers. She let out a small moan and froze. I stopped my actions and faced her. She had the biggest blush on her face and was trying to hide it from me.

I smirked and made her face me, "that was so cute."

She tried to look at me with a glare, but it didn't work with her blush. I smirked and licked her cheek, "it was a cute noise that you shouldn't be embarrassed of. I was about to make a noise of my own but you beat me to it." She chuckles lightly before licking my cheek.

"Can y-you get off me, please?" She asks still blushing.

I raised an eyebrow, "I guess I can, but is that what you really want?" I asked.

She blushed harder and shook her head. I smiled showing my teeth.

* * *

Okay so before you assume anything, no we didn't have sex. Even I wouldn't have suggested it before we were mates and I was on better terms with her parents. We merely cuddled for the entire day until it was time for me to 'leave'. Aleu went back to the boiler room to give my excuse for not being able to fight tonight or tomorrow night. Today was the start of the weekend which meant that I didn't work today or tomorrow which is a relief.

It was nighttime and I was outside of the home of the maiden I was going to rescue. I was in my human form, Riptide in my pocket. I could detect Emily and her uncle in the dining room eating quietly. Then suddenly, I heard yelling from the man followed by a loud slap, and Emily crying.

 _Time for me to make my appearance!_

I shadow traveled into the dining room between the child and the man. "Step away from the child or you will regret this." I snarled out pushing the girl behind me.

The man was smirking, "and what could you do to harm me young man?"

I faced the girl, "go into another room and don't come out until I get you." She nodded and took off into another room and closed the door to said room; judging by the door slam that followed her leaving my line of sight.

I shifted into my werewolf form, standing at 8ft tall, pure silver eyes and orange flames curling off my black fur. I growled lowly and spoke, "I will kill you slowly without mercy. You have no honor for harming a small child, and you will pay the ultimate price for it."

I placed both paws on his shoulders and let the flames burn his body away, holding shadows over his mouth so he doesn't make a sound as he fades. Once he is gone, I shift back into my human form, I make my way over to the young girl.

"Emily, it is okay to come out now. The bad man is gone." I spoke calmly.

She came out of the room, looking thin and tired, but also scared. She looked behind me as if looking for her uncle.

"Don't worry about that man. I sent him away, and he can no longer hurt you. My name is Omega. I am here to take you to your new family by your mother."

"Y-you're lying, my mom is dead!" Emily said.

I shook my head slowly, "no she isn't. She had to leave to protect you from monsters. I know that because you are just like me. You are a demigod, a daughter of Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

She shook her head, "how am I like you?"

I smiled softly, "because I am a son of Poseidon, the Greek God of Water and Horses. I am a demigod just like you." I lifted my hand and pulled some leftover water from the sink into a horse figure in front her. Then froze it into ice so she could hold it. She was shocked.

"Are you hungry Emily?" I asked. She nodded.

"What would you like to eat?"

She looked at me strange before saying "macaroni and cheese." I smiled and snapped my fingers. A bowl of mac & cheese appeared in front of her along with a fork.

She gasped and started to dig in. A minute or so later, between bites she asked me a question. "How…are you…able to do that?"

"Because I have a special job for us demigods. I rescue any child of the Gods that need a new family to go to. I go all over the world and help young ones such as yourself. I have already been told where to bring you, your new family awaits. So if you're done, I need you to hold onto me, take a deep breath and close your eyes. Can you do that for me?" I replied.

She nodded and did as I asked. I looked around the room to make sure it was clear before shadow traveling towards Camp Jupiter where the Hunt was staying at.

"What was your name again mister?" Emily asked once we started walking towards the Hunt.

"My name is Omega."

"That's very strange." She mused which earned a chuckle from me. "Yes it is."

"Where are you going to take me?" Emily asked me, looking up at me with those big eyes.

"I have a friend that has this group of girls who have gone through situations that are similar to yours. I think you will fit in just right with them. Like, sisters."

"What if they don't like me?" She asked me shyly.

"Hey, they will like you I promise. I like you."

"You do?"

"Yep...So, we're friends, right?" I responded by raising her up in my arms, resting her on my shoulders. She squealed in delight. "We are definitely friends. C'mon, let's go meet your new family," I told her.

"Okay now I need you to step back while I change my clothes. It won't take very long." I said as she backed up. I put my right hand into a fist and hit my chest once. Silver light started to glow as I felt my armor take place on my body. I had black and silver light Greek armor along with a mask that covered everything except my mouth so I could talk freely.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me once she walked back up to me.

"Well, I like to keep to myself, you know, stay hidden. Don't worry, my friend will recognize me." I said. Not entirely the truth, but close enough.

We walked in the woods in silence, Emily still on my shoulders. I felt her weight lean more for-ward, chuckling when I notice she was slowly falling asleep. I soon heard sounds ahead of us, the smell of burning wood is in the air. Getting closer, we were soon at our destination. I barely took one step inside the camp before one of the wolves growled at me, alerting the entire camp that I was here. No sooner after the wolf growled, a silver arrow was shot towards my face and would've impaled my skull if I hadn't deflected it aside with my sword. I felt Emily shake in fear, holding me tightly so I quickly slid her off of me, pushing her behind me. I felt her grab my leg, one of her hands gripping mine tightly. When hunters started to approach me, their own bows aimed at me, I raised Riptide and hit my watch containing my shield and got into a ready position.

Before the hunters could shoot another arrow, there was a big flash between us. Everybody quickly covered their eyes, feeling the presence of a god. I quickly shielded Emily's eyes with my body as I stood right in front of her, feeling the heat of the power hitting my back. After a couple seconds, the light soon went away. I faced Artemis, slowly knelt down on one knee, bowing my head in respect. Emily copied my action.

"Who's that?" I heard Emily ask me quietly.

I looked at her. "That's my friend I told you about, Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt," I whispered in her ear before rising back on my feet.

Artemis looks the same from the last time I saw her. She is wearing her usual silver hunting clothes, her bow sling across her chest. Her auburn hair is gracefully done in a braid, with tiny flowers in them. She was in the age form of a teenager, like about my age. Her face is hard, looking directly at her hunters.

"Hunters, these people are no threat to us. Now, all of you get back to what you were doing before, I have something to deal with," Artemis ordered her hunters.

Artemis motioned me to follow her. Giving Emily's hand a squeeze, I lead her to Artemis tent.

It was very warm inside the tent, still the same when I was here the last time. Memories hit me when I remember the last time being here. _Zoe…Bianca_ …Blinking rapidly, I shove those memories at the back of my head, focusing on the task.

"I am sorry about that Omega, they are just keeping their guards up," Artemis explained to me.

I took off my mask, my identity safe right now. "Don't worry about it. I've gotten use to people trying to kill me by now," I told her, shooting her a smile.

"So, who's this young maiden?" Artemis asked me, squatting down to Emily's height, giving her a friendly smile.

She shyly hid behind my legs, gripping tightly to her stuff animal and my hand like it is her lifeline. "Emily, this is my friend Artemis. Emily, Artemis is a very nice friend of mine and won't let anyone hurt you," I reassured her.

It took a couple of seconds but she finally opened up. She shyly waved at Artemis. "Hi," she whispered quietly, smiling a bit.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," the goddess smiled back at the little girl warmly.

"Artemis is going to give you an offer that she is going to explain," I explained to her gently.

Emily nodded her head, never letting go of my hand. Artemis then started to explain of being a hunter in her group. She explained to her how they all travel together, training and killing monsters. How they sworn off men, staying a maiden forever. She also explain to her how she will be immortal but can still fall from battle. For Emily's case, since she is so young, she will have to stay out from combat, focus more on training, and when she is ready, can accept immortality. Emily looked hooked into joining, but she glanced up at me. "Will I ever see Omega again?" She asked Artemis.

"If it is alright with Artemis, I can visit time from time if I'm not busy," I told Emily.

"It's fine by me, But do not say his name around the other Hunters, they don't like boys. But other than that, they are very nice." Artemis told the girl winking at me.

Emily squealed, jumping up and down and giving me a huge hug. "Then I accept Lady Artemis," she told her, looking very sure about her decision.

After Emily said the oath, she had this silver glow surrounding her. Her outfit changed as well, changing into an adorable silver camo outfit. She was no longer covered in filth, looking fresh and a new person. She looked up at me with a huge grin, giving me a huge hug around my legs.

"Thank you so much, Percy," I heard her muffled voice.

I rubbed her back. "No problem kiddo. Soon, every monster is going to be afraid of you, just like Lady Artemis" I told her, ruffling her hair. "Now I've really have to go, it's getting late. Why don't you go meet your new sisters?"

Emily's face fell when I told her I have to leave. "You promise you'll visit me?"

"I promise. Cross my heart," I promised her, making an 'X' over my heart.

She smiled at me, giving one last big hug before running out of the tent. I smiled softly, thinking about how much better she will like it here.

"Omega, hey are you listening to me?" Artemis's voice broke me from daydreaming.

I turned back towards her and she was grinning at me. She strode forward and gave me a big hug. We rocked back and forth for a while, it was one of those kind of hugs.

We separated and sat down, I told her about my travels for the past year. She was happy that I had found a place to call home. She was even happier when I told her that I had found someone to be with and that I had moved on from Annabeth's death. When she asked what her name was, I started to fidget and get nervous.

"What's her name, Omega?" Artemis asked for a second time in a minute.

"Her name is Aleu."

"What does she look like?" She asked intrigued.

"Um…she's a…" I trailed off not really knowing what will happen after I say the next part.

"Perseus you can tell me, it won't leave the tent, like always." Artemis said in an attempt to calm me.

"She's a wolf. An Alpha of her pack." I finally said.

Artemis was quiet for about a minute before responding, "A wolf?"

I nodded slowly with a solemn expression on my face.

"How could you…oh that's right." Artemis trailed off.

I nodded. "I need your help with something though, since with my immortality from the bite, I will outlive her. But is there any way to make her immortal as well?" I asked Artemis.

Artemis was silent for a couple of minutes before answering. "Yes, I could bless her of course and give her the same immortality that the hunters have, just like you and the others got from the end of the Giant War. But does she know about our world?"

"No she doesn't, all she knows is that I was turned by a werewolf 3 years ago. And that I was a soldier 5 years ago. She knows that I can switch between my human form and my wolf form. But my name in my wolf form is Omega, which is the name I will live with for the rest of my life. I am no longer Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. From here on out, I am Omega." I stated firmly.

"Do you know if a werewolf bite would work on a wolf?" I asked suddenly.

Her head popped up in question, "I honestly don't know, I will ask Hecate to see if she knows anything about it. But for now, don't worry. From what you've told me, she sounds to be about your age, so you have some time before it becomes a priority."

"Yes, but I would hate for her to be stuck in an older age than me forever. She would probably be pissed, and then it wouldn't be fun to be around her. She reminds me of you actually. Stubborn, and aggressive but fun to be around and very caring of her family."

Artemis smiled at my words before remembering everything that I said about her. Her smile dropped into a soft glare.

"You know, both of you have that one ability to scare me with a look like that. I can usually make it go away by kissing her." I said, raising an eyebrow at her with a playful smirk as I faked a motion of leaning closer to her.

She continued to glare at me before smiling slyly at me. "Shouldn't you get back home? So she doesn't tear you a new one before I do." She deadpanned.

"Thanks Arty for everything!" I flame traveled away before she could pummel me for calling her Arty again.

 **A/N: Next Chapter is the last one. Half of it is the long awaited sex scene. Just warning y'all!**

 _ **Updated: 04/09/2018**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Omega POV**

I got back to my home that morning to find some people standing by the door frame of the shed. There were two people there including the Sheriff. "What is going on here?" I asked as I made my entrance known to those already inside.

They all faced me with a sorrowful expression. The sheriff spoke, "last night there was a little girl and her uncle that were taken from their home. We think it might have been a wild animal. We came over here because you give off a vibe of a hunter. We wanted to see if you would help us look for them."

I nodded my head, "yes I will help you look for them. If it is a wild animal that took them, what should be my plan of action?" I asked.

"If it's a bear, kill it. If it's a wolf, injure it and if they were taken by a human, bring them in."

"I'll see if I can find them by tomorrow night. I work during the day down at the docks. Speaking of which I need to get there soon. But after I finish working I can go into the woods and see what I can do." I stated.

The group nodded, "thank you young man and good luck."

* * *

Work was exhausting like always, but today was payday. And since I can summon my own meals, the money only goes into taking care of my temporary home.

When my shift was over I cashed my check and bought some warmer clothes so I didn't seem weird walking around with no gloves or hats. I got to my home to find Balto and Jenna sitting at the foot of my bed. I was surprised to say the least. "Well this is an interesting sight. I did not expect you two to drop by. I would've brought some kibble with me." I laughed out saying that last part.

My humor was apparently not welcomed based on their frowns and glares. "Okay I knew that one was bad, but I couldn't pass it up. What did you two drop by for?" I stated dropping my grin and shifting into my wolf form, lying down to be at their level.

Balto spoke first, "it has come to my attention that my son is growing fond of you. So has his mate, Dusty. They have convinced me to give you a chance with Aleu."

I nodded and looked at Jenna to see what she had to say. She didn't say anything at first until she was nudged by her mate. "I apologize for our first encounter."

I shook my head, "Jenna you have no reason to apologize for that. The day I showed up here, I expected all of the dogs to come up and bark so much that I am chased out for being dangerous and unnatural. I'm glad I got to stay here for longer than the usual week before being forced to be move on. Don't apologize, because you did nothing wrong." She nodded her thanks.

I faced Balto, "I'm glad that you've given me this chance. I know how it feels to be an outsider, as I have been one my entire life. But I need you to know that I would never harm Aleu. I love her with all my heart. And if given the chance to show you, I will do so in a heartbeat. She saved me from living in isolation that night. She gave me a chance to live another day, and I owe it all to her."

I made my way outside to give the two of them time to think about what I just said. I looked at the Huntress constellation and remembered something from back in Tartarus. I smiled softly as I spoke, "Damasen says hello. Bob says hello as well, Zoe...your grandfather says hello." Tears made their appearance after the first word I spoke. My fallen friends and family always gets me crying every time.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jenna came outside and saw me crying as I spoke to the stars. She brushed against my side which alerted me to her presence. I laid down beside her and cried into her fur as she held me close. I felt Balto join us a minute later as he laid down on my other side.

I looked up at the constellation to see it sparkle, "Yeah Zoe laugh it up. I miss seeing you. Now I'm the only one left that's thousands of years old without becoming a god. I miss your insults and teasing, you were a true friend and one that I will never forget." The constellation sparkled up before becoming dimmer and returning to its normal glowing. Jenna looked up at me to see me no longer crying. "Who was that?" She asked softly.

"Zoe Nightshade was a hero that only a few know about. In my eyes she was the greatest hero I have had the honor of meeting, and I've met a lot. She was loyal to a fault, brave, honorable, funny, stubborn, and humble. Basically the perfect heroine, holding all of the qualities that anyone would want to possess. But on a quest to save our patron, Zoe died in battle taking a blade for one of her sisters. Our patron put her essence into the stars so she could watch over us. Zoe's been up there for 8 years, she received an honor only a few have gotten before her. She was my friend, and my hero." I looked over to see Jenna crying with Balto comforting her, which brought a smile to me.

I heard a howl in the air, recognizing the howl as Aleu's. "Well it was nice talking to the both of you. But I need to go see what Aleu needs. Have a good night." And with that I went towards our meeting place.

Aleu was waiting for me, against a tree as I ran into the clearing. "Hey, you're back!" She shouted nuzzling against my shoulder. "Of course I'm back, you think I would leave here with you waiting for me?" I teased.

"Maybe, I kind of wanted to chase you down for being late. But I have some good news, my parents have decided to give you a chance without making you fight anyone." She said happily.

"I know, I was just with them, they seem like nice parents. Tonight I don't want to do anything except lay down with you. Last night was a handful, plus there was a little girl that was taken from her home. I have temporarily released from my job at the docks since I have been tasked with finding out why tomorrow during the day. Are you okay with just resting for tonight? Or do I need to suck it up and follow you on an adventure?" I asked letting out a deep breath.

"Oh, you poor puppy. I wanted to travel with you towards your new territory and check it out. Are you up for that, or are you too pooped out?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her to lead the way. She smirked seeing as she won, and got to tease me a little. Along the way she asked, "So, when you become my mate, are you going to always stay a wolf, or what?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about that yet. I guess that to make things easier, I will just stay in my wolf from and move in with the pack. But I'll have to come up with an excuse to the other humans in the town as to my leaving the town. If I just leave, they will assume that I got attacked by something, and might assume a wolf. So I'll come up with something for that don't worry." I said, licking her cheek once we came to a stop.

"Have you made a decision about me possibly giving you my bite? Because if so, we would need to do so while you are still young and powerful. Last night during my meeting with an informant, I learned that it has been done before. The only down side is that, you would not gain a human form. You would look the same as now, except enhanced senses and immortality that I have. Basically, you don't age, you don't fall ill, can't be poisoned, be drowned and any wounds you receive instantly heal. You would be by my side for eternity. My beautiful Alpha mate." I said in a trance looking at her.

"I have thought about it Omega. I do want to be with you for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine how you would live after I die. I never want to leave you with that pain." She said looking back at me.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

I had managed to convince the town that the girl and her uncle had received urgent news and left without saying anything. None of the humans or animals suspected my involvement in their disappearance. Perfect.

Balto had finally started to warm up to the idea of becoming his daughter's mate. Jenna was easy to win over, she gets to name the first pup that Aleu and I have. I won him over when I saved him and Aleu from a hunter that tried to shoot them during one of our walks a couple of days ago. Granted, Balto was horrified that I tore the hunter's throat out. But when he realized that the man had his gun pointed at Aleu, he understood my actions.

I had a surprise for Aleu tomorrow. I was asking her to become my mate, for the rest of our lives. I had the whole event planned out. I work my job from 9-5, flash over to the boiler room where Balto and his family will be waiting. Aleu will be told that Balto has big news that she needs to hear involving her pack. The boiler room is filled with candles, and I will be the only one in the room when she comes in. You get the idea what happens next.

Everything was going as planned, candles lit and in place. My helpers took their places and did their jobs. All that's left is for Aleu to walk through the door.

Of course as soon as I thought that, she walked in taking in the room. She gasped at the candles and decorations around the room before settling her gaze on me and her family. She trotted over to me, "what is all of this?" She whispered to me.

I turned my body so I was completely facing her with a wide smile on my face. "Aleu, you are my world, and it would only be complete if you become my mate. So Aleu, daughter of Balto, pack leader, will you do me the honor of becoming your mate?" I asked happily.

"Y-yes." She said, and licked my cheek. She faced her father and mother who nodded silently before facing me and giving me an embrace with their paws. "We wish you the best, and take care of our daughter."

I nodded, "I would never want to her hurt."

* * *

 **Warning Sex Scene Ahead**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Aleu couldn't take it anymore, her entire body was burning hot, and her crotch was actually starting to hurt. She slowly walked faster so she was up against her mate and gently nuzzled his side.

Omega jumped a bit when he felt her nuzzle him. Lifting his head up, he clenched his teeth a bit and breathed deeply. Her scent was stronger than ever, and the desire was so evident in her voice; she wanted him to mate her.

"Aleu…are you in heat?" he asked, his own desire getting stronger within his body.

She heard his panting growing stronger and she couldn't help but giggle slightly, it felt so strange to have this kind of effect over him and in all honesty...she wanted to try to get more control over him, not much just a little...she gently licked his muzzle and smiled at him.

Omega caught the lust in her eyes; it was simply...mesmerizing. He reacted to her lick and lowered his head a bit, his insides melting from her smile. His tail wagged back and forth, his forepaws kneading the snow beneath. He let out a soft sigh, his tongue falling from his mouth slightly.

She let out a soft, excited growl as her tail gently rose up, releasing her sweet scents into the air freely. She licked along his lips softly and purred happily "O-omega...I need your help with something." She said softly, gently rubbing her head against his furry neck.

Omega's senses picked up the stronger smell and his body instantly reacted and he lowered his head further down, rubbing his own head against hers. "Aleu...I..." he took a deep breath as the rest of his dog hood slipped out from its sheath. "Yes..." he said, his paw reaching up and rubbing her foreleg.

The female wolf let out a soft, excited growl as she licked his muzzle softly and pulled away, gently nuzzling his shoulder and prancing around him slowly, before she got in front of him and slowly lowered her front half to the ground, raised her ass up high, and lifted her tail over to the side to reveal her bright, pink lips.

Omega lowered his muzzle to her folds, the smell so strong he didn't have to breathe in to smell it. After smelling her several times, the scent flowing through every sense in his body, he slowly licked her, caressing her lips

Aleu's body arched instinctively as she felt her mate's warm, wet tongue on her needy folds, she had never felt a sensation like this before in her young life, and she found that she wanted more, so much more. She lowered her head and panted gently as she slowly pushed back into his muzzle and whined in need.

The sounds of her panting, those pleasured sounds, were like a drug to his ears. Her sweet liquids flowed onto his tongue, his nose and muzzle soaking with the juice. The werewolf closed his eyes partially, panting lightly as he lapped at his mate's womanhood, his force growing stronger each second.

Aleu kept trying to lightly back up into his muzzle, drowning in lust from her heat, and what her mate was doing to her, it combined to form the most erotic thing she could ever accomplish in her life.

"O-Oh Omega! More! Please!" She begged her voice a very high whine.

His mind fluttered with many thoughts, all concentrated on his mate; thoughts of mating with her. His tail swayed back and forth from the excitement and the arousal her natural lubricant did. He pressed his nose in between her folds, smelling and licking the deepest parts of her.

She whimpered in delight and lifted her tail up as high as it would go so her love had full access to her virgin lips; she swore that if she wasn't mated soon, she was going to melt straight into the snow from the heat her body was producing. "I-I need you..."

Omega lifted his head in response to his mate's words, like his movements were automated when he heard them. He panted softly and touched her hind leg with his paw. "Relax, Aleu. Your mate's going to take good care of you." he said in his soothing as began to mount her, wrapping his paws around her hind legs, and feeling her warm dripping heat against him.

Aleu shivered softly as she felt his paw against her back leg and let out a soft whimper, lowering her head and panting harder than ever before, her breath clear in the cold air. She wanted this more than anything else before in her life, no, she needed this more than anything else; food seemed irrelevant compared to this.

Omega pressed down onto her, licking her back as he shifted to get a better angle. He blinked slowly several times, like he was trying to comprehend all that was happening. But he didn't stop; he just went on, continuing the process.

His mate's body heat transferred to him, he could feel it in every aspect and it seemed so new to him. His paws holding on her tighter, he began to enter his mate.

Aleu arched her back as she felt her mate slowly enter her and let out a deep, long howl of excitement "P-Please!" She begged, trying to push back against his thrusts as he slid in. Omega garnered a better hold on his female beneath him, his breathing growing stiff. His face flushed deeply as he went further in, her heat encompassing the tip of his dog hood.

The female wolf's ears perked up slightly as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and couldn't help but let out a soft, intense groan at his entry. Pulling his hips back he gave a hard push, and went in much deeper into Aleu's dripping desire. As he plunged his canine rod into her and took her hymen, she let out a howl of pain and submission.

Omega however, couldn't help himself from moaning at the heat of her walls around him. He paused for a moment and licked the back of her neck, hushing her softly, all in an attempt to calm her. His face was red beneath his fur, hot with the increase of their body temperature. He slowly thrust his hips forward, sealing the sexual bond between the mated pair.

Aleu let out a loud moan as her mate sunk the rest of his bone hard length into her; she swore that she stars before her eyes as her burning hot body got a slight bit of relief. "O-Oh Omega!" She whined like mad, trying her best to push against his furry hips, wanting to feel more of him.

Omega's breathing came out in sharp breaths as his mate clenched around him and pushed against his pelvis. He panted heavily and thrust a bit faster. His tail arced upwards and curled as it wagged rapidly, in a pattern with his panting and thrusting. He found that he was unable to respond to her at the moment, his only response being his loud pants.

His mate was just as soon panting as madly as him, unable to control her urge to mate anymore, unable to stop herself from madly bucking against his hips and letting out deep, husky growls of pure pleasure. She never felt this way before in her entire life; it was amazing, it was better than running across a frozen plain under the full moon. His shaft warming from plunging so deep inside her, it felt unusual when the cold air hit the red skin when he pulled out.

"A...Agh...Al…eu" he grunted loudly, pulling his lover closer to him, to help fulfill her heat and his own carnal desire. He hung his tongue far down from his mouth, his pants turning into rasped sighs. His mate closed her eyes tight and rocked back to meet his powerful thrusts, never wanting his hot length to leave her but nearly howling in delight as it entered her again

"Oh! Yes…Omega!" Her pants turning into deep, light sighs of pleasure and delight.

Omega could see spots from behind his eyelids, clenched so tightly he had to open them to give them a rest. From this angle, the werewolf could look at the curves of her back, the gleam of her sweaty brown fur...it was intoxicating; as were the sounds she made that revealed the pleasure she was in. His knot began to inflate, the orb of hot flesh growing slowly in size. "Aleu...! Ah, s-so warm...so tight." Her mate spoke in between his pants.

Aleu moaned and pushed back against his growing knot, her body instinctively loosening in preparation of receiving his knot which would lock them together. "Yes! Please!" She begged him, arching her back and suddenly howling up to the moon as she came, her velvety walls squeezing him tightly.

Omega's eyes shot wide open and he howled shortly after she did, his canine shaft spurting pre-cum in response to her orgasm. He readjusted himself on her back and pounded her furiously, his thrusts hard as they threatened to shove his knot through her vaginal folds. "Here it comes!" Omega groaned loudly, pushing and forcing his knot into her wet cavern. His load sealed into his mate's love channel. Aleu let out the loudest howl of her life as her heat was finally satisfied, shivering in delight as she felt him drain into her.

Her mate's thrusts came to a slow and eventual stop, leaving the two canines panting in the aftermath. His chest burning with bodily heat, he licked the back of his mate's neck lovingly. His hind legs touching hers because of their connection, that would keep everything he administered inside her.

Aleu's tail lazily whacked against his leg as she drowned in the aftermath of her orgasm, softly whispering "I love y-you Omega." back to him as she gently pulled forward, letting out a sharp gasp as his knot tugged on her.

Omega's left hind leg shot up a few inches from the tug and he whined slightly. His paws were aching from holding her so tight; he had to rest them. He let her go from the sexual hold and climbed off of her back and turned around, so they were spooning. The werewolf shifted himself and his mate before shadow traveling them back to the pack, heavily panting. "I love you too Aleu." That was all he could get out before sleep overcame him.

 _ **Updated: 04/13/2018**_

 **The End**


End file.
